Ar Tonereborn : Melody of Mist
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: Berkisahkan tentang kehidupan di sebuah tower baru bernama Sol Infel yang dihuni banyak Male Reyvateil. Masa depan tower itu kini berada di tangan seorang Knight dan Reyvateil yang kehilangan ingatannya.
1. Prologue

**Ar Tonereborn : Melody of Mist**

**

* * *

**

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Adventure, Tragedy

**Fandom/ Disclaimer :** credited to GUST-BANPRESTO, Akira Amano. KHR Ar Tonelico

**Summary:**

Awalnya pada First Era, ada reyvateil tipe Male diciptakan oleh para researcher secara tidak sengaja. Male Reyvateil mempunyai song magic dan power yang melebihi reyvateil biasa, jadi produksi Male Reyvateil tak dihentikan oleh para researcher, tetapi dibuat dalam jumlah yang lebih sedikit. Oleh karena itu, pada tahun 3785, semua Reyvateil ditempatkan pada satu kota buatan yang dibuat berdasarkan Maiden Mio pertama Metafalss, Infel. Reyvateil-reyvateil itu nanti akan dipakai untuk suatu Project para researcher dalam 3 bulan kedepan.

Copy Tower itu dibuat bernama Sol Infel, terletak dibawah Metafalss, berada dekat dengan Slums Pastalia. Ada beberapa cabang kota disana, walaupun kota tower tersebut sangat artificial. Hanya ada satu pemerintahan dan satu satuan keamanan bernama Rebel Knight. Semua yang hidup di Sol Infel adalah orang yang mendukung Project dan banyak juga buronan dari 3 tower lain (Ar Tonelico, Sol Marta, Sol Cluster).

Tetapi, tampaknya Project tersebut tak akan berjalan mulus…

**Special Thanks to : **Orang yang setuju ama ide fic ini…nama dipalsukan *dihajar*Nggak kok, namanya Shara *plakplak*

**Warning : OOC-ness, Alternate Timeline dan (pasti ada) AU… cerita juga (sangat) aneh, kalau gak suka tinggalkan saja!~**

Sorry for miss-typo yah ^^

Dan sekedar info, umur charanya dari KHR TYL :D

* * *

**Ar Tonereborn ~****Melody of Mist~**

A.D 3790

Sol Infel

* * *

**Prologue. Rain Sky**

Sol Infel

Tower baru yang tak terlalu megah yang hanya berisi banyak hutan. Disana hidup banyak Reyvateil yang sangat jarang, tipe Male. Mereka ditempatkan di tower ini untuk sebuah tugas besar nantinya. Walaupun lebih banyak kehidupan tidak nyaman, tower ini setidaknya tidak terlalu buruk untuk sebuah tempat tinggal.

Tersebutlah ibu kota dari segala kota disana, Cloudshine. Kota itu dipimpin oleh seorang Male Reyvateil Third Generation, yang juga menjadi ketua utama dalam satuan keamanan—Rebel Knight. Rebel Knight mempunyai tugas yang beragam, tergantung di divisi mana mereka ditempatkan.

Di Divisi yang bernama 'Rain Sky'—yang bertugas untuk menghakimi dan menertibkan penduduk di areal Sol Infel, terkenal seorang Knight, Knight yang sangat patuh, mendukung Project, bahkan kejam dan tanpa belas kasihan dalam mengadapi tugas pembunuhannya, knight itu dikenal sebagai ketua divisi Rain Sky.

Pada hari itu juga, ketua dan wakil divisi Cloud diperintahkan untuk mengumpulkan data keadaan di sebuah areal yang tidak boleh dijangkau rakyat jelata—areal bernama World Tree.

"Ketua, boleh aku mengambil air sebentar?" tanya sang wakil.

"Terserah," jawab si ketua simpel bercampur ketus. "Jangan panggil aku 'ketua', Yamamoto!"

"O—Oh, baik, Byakuran-san…"

"Tch, terserahlah!"

Byakuran melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju camp yang ada di depan, ia tidak menunggu Yama mengisi air. Mereka sudah menyelesaikan tugas, tetapi Byakuran lebih setuju untuk bermalam di camp untuk hari ini.

Tetapi, yang ia temukan di selusur jalan menuju camp hanyalah bercak darah segar, darah manusia. Ketika Byakuran menyentuh darah itu, masih hangat, artinya orang yang terluka tidak terlalu jauh dari sana dan baru melewati setapak jalan hutan.

_SRAK_

"…"

Byakuran menarik keluar senjata yang ada di balik jubah yang ia kenakan—short hand knife, seraya menunduk dibalik semak-semak panjang seraya mengurangi bunyi langkahnya.

"Monster…?" bisik Byakuran yang melihat dibalik siluet rerumputan.

Tanpa pikir panjang, monster itu diserang Byakuran dari belakang, monster tersebut menggertak dan melempar Byakuran kembali ke belakang rerumputan, walau begitu, Byakuran bersikeras menang dan menghujam monster itu dan mencabik-cabiknya tersebut hingga selesai untuk membuka jalan.

"Ada 1 lagi?" pekik knight itu ketika melewati musuh pertama.

Monster yang satu lagi tampak sedang menikmati makan siangnya tempat di depan camp Yama dan Byakuran. Byakuran pun menyerang monster itu lebih dulu…

* * *

***BATTLE START***

**Ally : Byakuran**

**Enemy : [monster-type] Large Pom x1**

**Battle Condition : Vanquish the enemies!**

Byakuran memulai dengan serangan biasa menggunakan short-hand knife miliknya, Pom-nya membalas menggunakan melee attack standar.

"Ghost-Assault-strike!"

***Pom gets 100 damage***

***Pom instantly defeated***

**

* * *

**

Mendengar kerusuhan (?) Byakuran, Yamamoto pun kembali ke camp. Mata Yama langsung tertuju pada seseorang yang terkapar tak sadarkan diri tepat di depan camp mereka, tepat dekat dengan posisi Byakuran berdiri.

"Byakuran-san, kita tidak disuruh untuk membunuh orang loh…"

"A—Aku baru sampai TKP kok!" sergah pemuda berambut putih itu.

"Yasudah, bantu aku untuk memindahkannya ke dalam camp lalu kita obati…"

"K—Kok? Kenapa tak biarkan dia disini—"

"…Jatah marshmallow anda selama 3 tahun akan kusita bila kau melakukan hal itu,"

Dengan enggan—sangat enggan tepatnya, Byakuran pun menopang orang yang tak sadarkan diri itu kedalam camp mereka. Camp mereka cuma sebuah tenda kecil, yang berisi perlengkapan kecil dan perbekalan untuk 2 hari. Byakuran membaringkan orang itu di kasur (sementara) nya sementara Yama mengambilkan kotak obat.

Orang yang mereka selamatkan…pemuda berambut biru panjang—yang saking panjangnya diikat—dengan benda mirip-headphone menempel di telinganya. Semua orang juga tahu, kalau ciri-ciri headphone itu hanya dimiliki Reyvateil tipe Male. Tapi buat apa Reyvateil ada disini dan terluka? pikir Byakuran.

"Ah, lukanya cukup dalam, tapi bisa kuobati…" gumam Yama. "Byakuran-san, bisa tolong ambilkan air di sungai untuknya?"

"O—Oh, baiklah,"

Byakuran mengambil baskom dan bergegas keluar tenda.

"Hee? Tumben dia tidak menolak…, aneh,"

Di luar tenda, dekat sungai, Byakuran mengambil air di baskom itu. Pantulan wajahnya dan rambutnya yang putih terlihat jelas di air beriak itu.

_PIP PIP PIP_

Telemo miliknya berbunyi, dari balik jubahnya. Telemo itu semacam telepon—yah telepon yang mempunyai jaringan dari Grand Bell Hall Pastalia hingga bersambung ke Sol Infel. Byakuran melihat yang menelpon—ah, kantor pusat Rebel Knight.

"Halo…?"

"Selamat sore, Byakuran dari divisi Rain Sky."

Yang menelponnya adalah King alias pemimpin dari Rebel Knight, Giotto Sawada. Bisa dibilang tumben King menghubungi Knight rendah sepertinya…

"Ada apa, Giotto-kaichou?"

"Apa urusanmu sudah selesai? Kami sudah mendapat pekerjaan lain untukmu dan Yamamoto-kun,"

Pemuda berambut putih itu mendengar dengan seksama.

"…Pekerjaan apa?"

"Tiga hari lagi, kalian harus menyerahkan data yang kalian dapat dari World Tree ke administrator tower Sol Infel,"

Tiga hari lagi?

Padahal Byakuran belum sempat mengurus dan menyembunyikan Reyvateil yang baru ia temukan, ia harus melakukan tugas lagi? Bila Reyvateil itu tanpa identitas itu tak diurus olehnya, jabatannya akan terancam, itu yang ia pikirkan.

"Kenapa harus kami? Tidak ada Knight lain?"

"Divisi lain bersiap untuk melakukan upacara persembahan Utopia Sol Infel seperti biasa, hanya divisimu yang kosong, ada masalah?"

"Tidak ada, Giotto-kaichou. Kami akan langsung ke tower Sol Infel 3 hari lagi tanpa kembali ke Rebel Knight Hound,"

"Ingat, kegagalan bukan pilihan. Laksanakan tugasmu dengan sempurna, atau…"

"…Aku mengerti,"

Byakuran menutup pembicaraan dengan lesu. Satu masalah belum selesai soal si Reyvateil, ditambah pekerjaan? Ia harap si tamu itu akan mengerti penjelasannya untuk segera pergi.

Kembali ke tenda.

Yamamoto sudah membalut semua luka Reyvateil itu, dan menungguinya untuk sadar.

"Byakuran-san lama juga…kemana dia?" gumam Yama lagi.

"…Ngh…"

Reyvateil itu terbangun, awalnya saat ia membuka mata, ia melihat atap tenda, lalu ia melihat Yamamoto yang sama sekali tak ia kenal. Ia pun mencoba bangkit dari tempatnya terbaring, tetapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Akhirnya kau siuman!" pekik Yama gembira.

"Dimana…ini…?" tanya si Reyvateil lemas.

"Sol Infel region, World Tree forbidden area,"

"Sol…Infel?" Reyvateil itu tampak bingung. "Apa yang sudah terjadi…?"

"Kau ditemukan oleh Byakuran-san, kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Yama tetap membombardirnya dengan pertanyaan seperti dalam sebuah sesi interview. Sementara si Reyvateil tampak tak ingat apa-apa. Dia hanya merespon pertanyaan Yama dengan mengangguk atau menggeleng.

"Intinya…kau tidak ingat kenapa bisa ada disini? Wah, amnesia berarti…"

"I, Iya maafkan aku…" Reyvateil itu merajuk.

"Sudahlah, lupakan soal itu dulu. Nanti akan kudiskusikan dengan Byakuran-sama. Siapa namamu?" tanya Yama ramah.

"…Mukuro Rokudo," Reyvateil itu mencoba mengingat. "Cuma nama itu yang kuingat…"

"Aku Yamamoto Takeshi," Yama menjabat tangan Mukuro. "Kuyakin Byakuran-san setuju kalau kita mencari ingatanmu—"

_SRAKK_

Nampaknya Byakuran sudah mendengar semua pembicaraan itu, ia masih dalam ekspresi wajah biasa dengan senyumnya yang simpel. Dia membawa ember air atas suruhan Yama.

"Jadi…bagaimana pendapatmu Byakuran-san?"

"…Kalau reyvateil ini bisa bertahan hidup, dia boleh ikut perjalanan kita," jawabnya dengan sedikit ketus. "Hanya itu persyaratannya, puas kau Reyvateil Lemah?"

Mendengar kata-kata itu Mukuro merasa makin terhina dan kesal.

"Mau bicara apa kau, Reyvateil? Istirahat sana! Besok kita akan berangkat,"

"Tch…ya, ya…"

Pertemuan Byakuran dengan Reyvateil itu—Mukuro—membuat suasana makin memanas di camp kecil itu. Kemungkinan mereka akur sangat kecil, seperti yang dipikir oleh Yamamoto. Tapi apa yang akan mereka cari di perjalanan menuju Tower Sol Infel esoknya? Apakah memori Mukuro akan kembali?

* * *

**A/N : Yah, pertama-tama saya bilang…maaf banget saya ga jago buat fic (dan kayaknya OOC berat deh). Oh ya soal skill Byakuran/Vanguard lain ngambil dari nama-nama skill dari weapon/ring-nya *plak* Btw, tolong minta review, kritik, sarannya untuk fic ini~!**


	2. Phase 1 Part 1

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Adventure, Tragedy

**Fandom/ Disclaimer :** credited to GUST-BANPRESTO, Akira Amano. KHR Ar Tonelico

**Warning : OOC-ness, Alternate Timeline dan (pasti ada) AU… cerita juga (sangat) aneh, kalau gak suka tinggalkan saja!~**

* * *

**Phase 1 - Part 1 . Tower Administrator**

**

* * *

**

Secara garis besar, kita semua telah tahu kalau kini Byakuran—leader Knight division—harus disibukkan dengan tambahan urusan seorang Reyvateil. Byakuran kita yang murah senyum itu pun menerima Mukuro—dengan cara yang ekstrim.

"Mukuro-chan~" panggil Byakuran di dalam tenda. "Sudah siap kopinya?"

"Iya, iya…"

"Jangan lupa untuk mengisi air ya~"

"Aku bukan budakmu!"

"…Aih, aih…jangan begitu pada orang yang telah menyelamatkanmu, atau mau kucincang kau untuk makan malam?"

"Sialan kau…"

"Apa? Kau tadi bilang apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa kok, Byakuran-sama, kopimu akan segera siap,"

Mukuro—reyvateil malang itu—menjadi maid tetap Byakuran bila mau dia mencarikan ingatannya. Yamamoto hanya bisa terkikik melihat kelakuan mereka berdua setiap kalinya Byakuran dengan senyum gratisnya menyuruh Mukuro—yang tampaknya sudah mulai dendam.

"Mukuro-san, sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat, ada yang kau perlukan lagi?" tanya Yama pada Mukuro setelah Mukuro selesai dibudaki Byakuran.

"Tidak, tidak ada. Aku sudah cukup begini saja,"

Kemudian, selesai Byakuran menghabiskan kopinya, mereka merapikan tenda dan berjalan keluar dari area World Tree.

_SRAK SRAK_

"Apa itu, Yamamoto?" tanya Byakuran."Jangan bilang, musuh lagi?"

_ZRAKK_

"U-Uwaaa!" Yama yang memeriksa terlempar ke belakang dengan cepat.

"Yamamoto-kun!" sahut Mukuro.

"Kalian kan…dari divisi lain?"

Byakuran melihat seragam mereka, mereka dari divisi diatas Byakuran, Flame Sky. Tapi tampaknya kelompok knight dengan reyvateilnya itu seperti dikontrol seseorang untuk menyerang mereka.

"Yamamoto! Bersiap untuk melawan mereka!"

"Eh? Tapi Byakuran-san—"

"Tutup mulutmu!"

* * *

***BATTLE START!***

**Ally : Byakuran, Yamamoto Takeshi**

**Enemy : Rebel Knight x 2, Reyvateil x 2**

**Battle Condition : Vanquish all enemies!**

"Umm, Byakuran-san, bagaimana kalau Mukuro-san juga ikut? Ia kan reyvateil—"

"Biar kuselesaikan sendiri,"

"Byakuran-san! Mereka punya Reyvateil! Kita tidak akan menang!"

DEFENSE PHASE

***Reyvateil A casts a Red Song Magic : Major Song***

***Yama gets 60 damage***

***Reyvateil B casts Red Song Magic : Major Song***

***Byakuran gets 60 damage***

ATTACK PHASE

"Sudah kubilang kan, ini tidak mungkin, Byakuran-san!"

Yamamoto berusaha menghentikan Byakuran, yang berakhir dengan membludaknya amarah Byakuran.

"…Aku sedang serius, Yamamoto, jangan ganggu aku,"

"Tch,"

Mukuro pun mengambil posisi di depan Byakuran dan Yamamoto. Apa yang akan dia lakukan?

"Mukuro-chan, mau apa kau?" pekik Byakuran geram.

"…Aku akan menolongmu, setidaknya yah untuk balas budiku…"

"Memangnya aku butuh bantuanmu, hah?"

"Akan kubuktikan kekuatanku pada orang sombong sepertimu, lihat saja,"

Mukuro mengambil posisinya tepat dibelakang Byakuran dan melantunkan sebuah hymn—yang membuat sekeliling Byakuran berkabut.

"Memang kabut ini cuma sementara, tapi setidaknya kau pasti terbantu,"

"…Untuk kali ini aku harus minta bantuanmu, Mukuro-kun,"

Byakuran mengambil kembali _knife_-nya, dengan senyum balas dendamnya—ia masuk kedalam kabut. Yah, yang terdengar hanya suara-suara sesuatu tercabik-cabik dari luar kabut. Setelah kabut mereda, tertinggal semuanya menjadi mayat begitu saja.

"Wuah, _sugoi nee, _Byakuran-san!" pekik Yama.

"Kufufufu, hebat juga kau 'Byakuran-sama',"

Byakuran membalas mereka berdua hanya dengan senyum—seperti biasa. Seraya menginjak-injak mayat barusan, mereka bertiga pun keluar dari area itu menuju arah kota.

Sol Infel region, Cloudshine Wharf.

Sehabis melewati jalan penuh liku di Infel Maiden Forest, mereka berujung di kota besar—tepatnya, ibu kota dari Sol Infel region.

"Ini dimana?" tanya Mukuro pada Byakuran.

"…Ini kota pusat, Cloudshine Wharf."

Byakuran menunjukkan arah jalan, sementara Yama dan Mukuro hanya berdiam diri sambil melihat-lihat sekeliling. Suasanannya sangat perkotaan—banyak gedung-gedung tinggi walaupun terlihat sederhana. Kota ini adalah ibukota alias pusat pemerintahan yang berada tepat dibawah tower Sol=Infel yang disebut sebagai Sol=Infel Continent. Kota ini juga pusat dari rebel Knight yang dipimpin oleh Giotto Sawada.

"Mau kemana kita, Byakuran-san?" tanya Yama.

"Rumahku, kita harus istirahat sebentar sebelum menuju tower,"

"Kalau begitu, aku boleh kembali ke pos-ku? Nanti kita bertemu lagi disini,"

"Ya sudah, sana."

***[Yamamoto Takeshi] leaves the party***

"Rumah? Jadi orang sepertimu juga punya rumah?"

"Mukuro-kun, kau mau kubunuh ya?" Byakuran nyengir lebar. "Setidaknya aku bisa beli rumah dengan gajiku yang pas-pasan…"

Setelah menuruni tangga yang lumayan panjang di sisi pinggir kota, tibalah mereka di sebuah rumah kecil—yak, rumah Byakuran. Rumah itu mungkin tergolong RSS (rumah sangat sederhana), tapi dalamnya sangat nyaman.

"Kau tidur saja di kamar sebelah kanan, Mukuro-kun. Aku mau pergi dulu," Byakuran melangkah pergi.

"Boleh aku ikut, Byakuran-'sama'? Aku penasaran soal kota ini," tanya Mukuro.

"Terserah, asal kau tidak merepotkanku," senyum Byakuran.

Mereka berdua pun menuju ke arah tenggara dari rumah Byakuran dan menemui lot yang berisi pasar-pasar. Pemuda berambut putih itu terus menyusuri pasar sampai bertemu bangunan tua yang bertuliskan 'Melone Weapon Base'—dan tentu saja, toko senjata.

_CKLEK_

Di konter ada seorang clerk berpakaian rapi dan mengenakan kacamata, tersemat ID Card di bajunya : 'Shoichi Irie'.

"Ah, halo Byakuran…, oh soal peluru lagi kan?"

"Kau selalu tahu apa yang akan kubeli,"

Mata Shoichi tertuju langsung pada Mukuro.

"Hmhm…siapa reyvateil itu? Kudengar kau tak suka berpartner apalagi dengan rey—"

"Berisik, berikan saja apa yang kuminta atau kupotong tenggorokanmu,"

"Kau selalu pintar bercanda ya, Byakuran? Hahaha."

Setelah tertawa lepas sejenak bersama Byakuran, Shoichi pun menuju ke arah belakang toko. Sementara Byakuran melirik Mukuro yang nampaknya memperhatikan ia dan Shoichi.

"Ada apa, Mukuro-kun? Dia teman lamaku kok,"

"Heran saja kau bisa tertawa, kupikir kau cuma bisa senyum licik,"

"Kau menghina senyumku, Mukuro-kun?"

"Tidak juga…anggap saja sebagai pujian,"

"Ehm, Shoichi! Jangan tidur di belakang sana dan cepat ambilkan peluruku!"

Setelah membeli perlengkapan, Byakuran dan Mukuro kembali ke tempat dimana mereka terakhir bertemu dengan Yamamoto—di depan sebuah Fancy Shop. Yamamoto sudah menunggu disana dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Yo, Yamamoto,"

"Aah~akhirnya~ daritadi aku sudah menunggu kalian! Aku sudah siap!"

"Apa yang kau bawa di punggungmu, Yamamoto-san?" tanya Mukuro.

"Ini? Ini namanya bat baseball, barang yang digunakan untuk bermain baseball,"

"Apa itu baseball?" tanya Mukuro lagi.

"Yakyuu-baka, Mukuro-kun, jangan ngobrolin baseball atau kita akan telat!"

Mereka bertiga menuju tower Sol=Infel, dan harus melengkapi misi mereka. Divisi Rain Sky harus menyerahkan data dari World Tree ke administrator Sol=Infel atas perintah Giotto. Perjalanan mereka cukup memakan waktu, mereka menuju tower dengan mengakses Lift 0.1 yang ada di pelosok kota Cloudshine—lalu separuh perjalanan mereka harus berjalan kaki sampai bertemu Lift 0.3 yang langsung menuju tempat sang administrator.

"Jauh sekali, beda dengan tempat dimana aku berasal…"

"Memang kau darimana, Mukuro-kun?"

"Hrrmm…aku tidak bisa mengingatnya…"

"Ingatanmu belum kembali, Mukuro-san?"

"Tampaknya belum, maaf."

_TAP TAP TAP_

Terdengar suara orang melangkah dari arah yang berlawanan dari mereka, dan tentu saja mereka harus bersiaga.

"Siapa itu?" gertak Byakuran.

_TAP TAP TAP_

Datang seseorang dengan rambut dikuncir berwarna keperakan, kacamata dan baju layaknya researcher.

"Tako-he-do!" pekik Yamamoto sambil melambaikan tangan.

"L—Lho? Jadi divisi-mu yang mengirimkan data ya, Yakyuu-baka!"

"Yamamoto, dia temanmu?" tanya Byakuran heran.

"Yup, ini teman akrabku sejak kecil dan juga anggota dari Tower Researcher, Gokudera Hayato."

"Siapa yang teman akrabmu, Yakyuu-baka! Jangan bilang kau kesini juga membawa bat baseball bodohmu!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, mana Tower Admin, Gokudera-san? Kami ingin menyelesaikan tugas kami secepat mungkin," tanya Byakuran.

"Kebetulan tadi dia lagi jalan-jalan sekitar tower, jadi mungkin dia akan muncul sebentar lagi,"

"Tako-he-do! Ayo kita main!"

"Baseball? Simpan saja! Aku masih banyak kerjaan—"

Siapa Tower Admin Sol=Infel? Kebetulan daripada melihat Yama dan Goku berantem, mari kita membahas sedikit background tentang Tower Admin Sol=Infel. Anehnya, dulu sang admin tidak dibuat khusus untuk me-maintain Sol=Infel, ia mencalonkan dirinya sendiri.

Lalu ia menghabiskan lebih dari separuh hidupnya membuat Sol=Infet Tower dan Sol=Infel Continent. Namanya dirahasiakan dari orang-orang Sol=Infel continent, ia hanya diberi title : "Descendants of Goddess Infel"—mengingat tower ini awalnya dibuat untuk mengenang Infel maiden, bukan untuk menampung Male Reyvateil.

_DRAP DRAP DRAP_

"Ah itu dia si tower—" Mukuro menunjuk arah belakangnya.

"VOOOOOOOOOOI!" Suaranya menggema.

"Squalo-sama, jangan teriak-teriak begitu!" pekik Gokudera seraya menutup kupingnya.

"Siapa sampah-sampah ini, Hayato?"

"Kufufufu, kita dipanggil sampah, Byakuran-'sama',"

"Enaknya dia diapain ya, Mukuro-kun?"

"Hei kalian, sabar!" Yamamoto berusaha menenangkan.

"Mereka bukan sampah—ini divisi yang akan mengirimkan data padamu,"

"Hoo," Squalo hanya mendengus. "Kalau begitu cepat serahkan data kalian dan singkirkan muka-muka sial kalian dari sini—"

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Terdengar sirene keras, yang sepertinya langsung membuyarkan pembincaraan damai mereka berlima di tengah tower Sol Infel itu.

[_ATTENTION : THE TOWER IS UNDER ATTACK. THREAT LEVEL : RED; MULTIPLE INTRUDERS HAS BEEN ENTERING THE TOWER_]

"V-VOOOOOOI! SEJAK KAPAN SECURITY TOWER-KU DIBOBOL SEGITU MUDAHNYA!" teriakan si tower admin menggema di lorong.

"Squalo-sama, ayo kita kabur dari pintu belakang! Ini darurat!" dengan sigap Gokudera mengambil posisi di depan si reyvateil itu.

Byakuran, Mukuro dan Yamamoto yang mendengar sirene sudah siap siaga daritadi, tugas mereka pun beralih untuk menjaga tower admin mereka dengan taruhan nyawa. Penyusup yang masuk ke tower tidak diketahui siapa dan berapa jumlahnya.

"Voi Hayato, biarkan saja aku yang menghalau musuh-musuh itu—"

"Squalo-sama, sekali lagi aku harus bilang, kau harus terus hidup demi kesejahteraan Sol Infel," Gokudera menghela napas. "Kami semua akan membawamu keluar tower dengan selamat,"

Tapi, puluhan Divine Army sudah mengepung mereka!

"Tch!" Yamamoto mengambil katana yang menancap di sarung pedangnya. "Squalo-sama, bisakah kau bantu aku?"

"VOI! APA MAKSUDMU? KAU MENYURUH TOWER ADMIN BERTARUNG DENGANMU?"

"To-tolonglah, kita dalam keadaan terjepit…"

"Hrrmm…yasudahlah…! TAPI LINDUNGI AKU YANG BAIK, BODOH!"

"Kufufufu, biar aku membantumu, Byakuran-'sama',"

"Wew? Tumben kau segitu siapnya sekarang, Mukuro-kun. Takut kuhukum nanti ya…hmhm,"

"Grh, hentikan pikiran kotormu soal hukumanku! Ini banyak musuh dasar tolol—"

"Ya, ya, ya Mukuro-kun~" dengan senang si pemuda rambut putih melempar senyumnya ke Mukuro Rokudo.

"SHARK MELODY!"

Si tower admin dengan menggila sudah me-launch salah satu Red Song Magic terkuatnya kepada rombongan Divine Army yang tengah berbaris ingin menyerangnya, Yamamoto hanya bisa cengo melihat sepasukan hiu menyeret habis rombongan kloter pertama Divine Army.

"W-Waah…"

"VOI! JANGAN BENGONG DISITU! BANTU AKU!" bentak Squalo pada Yama.

"MULTI-ASSAULT-STRIKE!"

Byakuran pun tak mau kalah, ia menukar shotgun yang ia pakai sedaritadi dengan longsword dan menebas beberapa Divine Army sampai mati. Mukuro yang tampak sudah selesai men-charge Song Magic-nya pun ikut menyerang.

"Poison Mist,"

_BLAR BLAR BLAR_

Kabut tebal berwarna keunguan membuka jalan yang tadinya padat oleh Divine Army. Dengan bantuan Gokudera yang ikut mencoba membuka jalan, Squalo pun berhasil diungsikan dari kepungan Divine Army.

"Kalian semua ayo kesini!" perintah Gokudera sambil terus membakar Divine Army dengan beberapa dinamit yang dipegangnya.

_DUARRRR!_

Sayang, dijalan yang mereka tuju juga sudah banyak Divine Army menjaga mereka, dan mereka pun terkepung, lagi.

"VOOOOOOI MINGGIR! TOWER ADMIN MAU LEWAT!" teriak Squalo kesal.

"Daripada mengotori mulutmu terus, sebaiknya kau berusaha membuka jalan, Squalo-sama," sergah Byakuran yang mulai kewalahan.

"Grh, h-hei Byakuran-'sama'! Lindungi Reyvateil-mu ini yang benar!"

"Jangan terlalu rewel, Mukuro-kun."

"Hmph, tampaknya aku juga tak punya banyak jalan lain…" Gokudera menghela napas. "Oi, Yakyuu-baka! Aku titip Squalo-sama bersamamu ya?"

"M-Maksudmu kau mau—!"

"Yaa…begitulah, kau tahu siapa aku,"

"Tako-he-do, jangan bercanda…kau mau mengorbankan dirimu disini? Bagaimana dengan—"

"Soal baseball-mu? Simpan saja nanti di neraka,"

Gokudera membelakangi Yamamoto dan sebagian anggota party lain. Ia membuka pakaian researchernya dan menampilkan seluruh badannya yang penuh dengan dinamit dan bom.

"PIOGGIA-SAMA, GUNAKAN TELEPORT-MU, AKU AKAN MEMUSNAHKAN INI SEMUA DENGAN DINAMIT-KU!"

"VOI, HAYATO! KAU—"

"SUDAH JANGAN PEDULIKAN AKU, PERGI SANA KALIAN SEMUA!"

"Tako-he-do!" Yamamoto mencoba meraih tangan Gokudera.

"…Selamat tinggal, Yakyuu-baka. Sampaikan salamku pada semua di HQ ya…"

_BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR_

_

* * *

_

NAH! BERSAMBUNG! *author dilempar*

Maaf ane baru lanjutin sekarang, padahal janjinya September u_u

abisnya ni laptop rusak dua kali sih TaT

Akhirnya rampung juga Phase 1 – Part 1 ane ngebut abis ngerjain tugas SKI *si author malah curhat*

Kenapa ini chapter saya post di fb? Soalnya FFn-nya ga bisa dibuka, c'est magnifique!

Oh ya, silakan menunggu episode berikutnya :

Phase 1 – Part 2 . Divophobia

STAY TUNED! Maaf soal OOC dan crack-nya (_ _) Review?


	3. Phase 1 Part 2

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Adventure, Tragedy

**Fandom/ Disclaimer :** credited to GUST-BANPRESTO, Akira Amano. KHR Ar Tonelico

**Warning : OOC-ness, Alternate Timeline dan (pasti ada) AU… cerita juga (sangat) aneh, kalau gak suka tinggalkan saja!~**

Sorry for miss-typo yah ^^

Dan sekedar info, umur charanya dari KHR TYL :D

* * *

Phase 1 Part 2 : Divophobia

_BRUGH!_

Hening, tak ada suara apapun selain ketika mereka menyentuh tanah.

"Hnn…di, dimana ini?"

Byakuran mencoba berdiri, ia ternyata mendarat di sebuah tumpukan empuk—yang ternyata setelah ia raba-raba adalah dada Mukuro.

"Byakuran-'sama', bisa tolong kau singkirkan badanmu dari situ? Kau berat,"

Di samping mereka berdua ada Squalo dan Yamamoto yang juga tergeletak secara terpisah. Tampaknya mereka berhasil keluar lumayan jauh dari tower setelah diteleport Squalo. Sang Tower Admin Sol=Infel itu membuat ketiga orang yang dalam tugas itu terdampar.

Karena pengorbanan Researcher Gokudera Hayato—setidaknya Squalo Superbia, pemilik hymn code PIOGGIA_ANSUL_SOL=INFEL bisa selamat. Belum jelas kenapa Divine Army menyerangnya—atau kenapa sistem tower bisa di hack. Squalo harus segera kembali ke tower Sol=Infel tapi…entah apa caranya.

"Hoi, Yamamoto! Bangun, udah pagi!" Byakuran menepuk pipi Yamamoto.

"Errm…O-Oh, selamat pagi Byakuran-san—"

"V-Voi, sampah. Kita ada dimana?"

"Jangan tanya aku, Squalo-sama," Mukuro menggeleng pasti. "Tanya saja Byakuran-'sama' atau Yamamoto…"

Setelah membantu Yamamoto berdiri, pengguna katana berambut hitam itu mengecek sekelilingnya.

"Sekitar sini berpenghuni…" Mata si knight mulai mencari-cari arah. "Ikuti aku, ayo kesini."

Setelah menyusuri setapak tanah gravel, mereka menemukan jalan utama yang mengarah ke air terjun yang lumayan tinggi—dan di tengahnya ada monumen yang memisahkan dua jalan yang berbeda.

"Ini kan…Varia Block!" pekik Squalo saat melihat monumen itu. "Tak kusangka ternyata teleport-nya tepat disini…"

"Varia Block? Daerah yang memakai Teru Train itu, ya?" tambah Byakuran.

"Em, Varia Block itu apa?" tanya Mukuro pada Yamamoto yang tampak asik melihat air terjun.

"Varia Block itu seperti…yah, perumahan bagi kaum non-elit. Konsep pembuatan tempat ini adalah dari sebuah tempat di Metafalls yang bernama Mint Block, itu saja yang kudengar."

"Jadi…apa kau punya ide untuk kembali ke tower, Squalo-sama?" sela Byakuran.

"Tidak, keadaannya pasti masih berbahaya." Squalo menggeleng. "Tapi aku tahu satu orang yang bisa membawaku kembali ke tower disini,"

"…Siapa?" Semua menatap Squalo keheranan.

Tower Admin berambut silver panjang dengan kulit pucat itu memandu arah. Mengambil jalan ke kiri dari monumen, lalu menuruni turunan tajam dan berjalan ke arah tengah-tengah kota kecil itu hingga bertemu dengan sebuah rumah yang tergolong RSS—Rumah Sangat Sederhana. Rumah itu benar-benar terpencil di tengah-tengah kota, hanya terlihat gubuk berukuran 10x12 meter beratap seng dengan pintu dan jendela yang bisa dihitung jumlahnya.

_TOK TOK_

Tak ada jawaban setelah Squalo mengetuk pintu, ia pun menerobos masuk. Yang lain tetap terdiam.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOI! KELUAR KAU!"

Byakuran melihat sekeliling, bahkan di rumah itu tak banyak perabot, hanya sebuah meja kerja, sofa merah panjang dan kursi kerja.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI!—umph!"

"Squalo-sama, berisik!" Mukuro dan Yamamoto menutup mulut Squalo.

"Siapa suruh kalian injakkan kaki dirumahku, hah?"

Muncul suara yang langsung menjawab semua pertanyaan mereka—dan keberadaan orang itu semakin mendekat. Byakuran dan Yamamoto melihat sekeliling, tak ada seorangpun atau satu speaker pun.

"Sekali lagi kutanyakan : Siapa suruh kalian injakkan kaki dirumahku?"

Si knight putih dan hitam mulai mengeluarkan senjata mereka masing-masing, tapi orang yang mereka cari sudah ada di belakang mereka—dan dengan cepat menarik rambut Squalo dengan kencang dan menariknya kebelakang—membuat ketiga yang lain kaget.

"V—VOOOOOOOOOOOI SAKIT! X-XANXUS—VOI, LEPASKAN!" erangnya.

"Siapa suruh kau kemari, _admin sampah_?" si pria tegap besar dengan luka sana-sini di mukanya kembali menjambak rambut Squalo. "Dan buat apa kau bawa sampah-sampah lain kesini? Apa towermu itu sudah kelebihan orang bodoh untuk dikirim padaku?"

"V—V—VOI XANXUS! LE—LEPASKAN SIAL—"

"Jelaskan alasanmu dulu, _sampah_!" Ditarik lagi rambut silver itu sekuat-kuatnya.

"V-VOI, KALIAN DISANA, BANTU AKU!"

"Hmm? Aku senang melihat penyiksaan seperti ini," Byakuran berdehem-dehem senang.

"Kufufufu, aku tidak ingin mengganggu sarang cinta kalian…" Mukuro memutar badan, pura-pura tak melihat dan mendengar.

"A-Aku…, aku agak malas membantumu, Squalo-sama, ahaha…" Yamamoto ikut memutar badannya.

Yak, mari kita fast forward adegan ini *author disumpel*

Setelah (akhirnya) Squalo menjelaskan semua yang terjadi pada si pria besar dengan damai, ia pun memperkenalkan diri—setelah Squalo memperkenalkan Byakuran, Mukuro dan Yamamoto padanya.

"Yah, kalian tahu namaku—yang diteriakan si admin sampah ini. Aku Xanxus, seorang Reyvateil reasercher," Pria besar itu duduk di kursinya sambil menaikkan salah satu kakinya di balik meja kerjanya.

"Kau bisa membawa kembali Squalo-sama ke Tower, Xanxus-san?" tanya Byakuran langsung.

"Melihat keadaan sekarang sih, kurasa belum." Xanxus mengernyitkan dahinya. "Karena kehancuran separuh tower Sol=Infel, pasti semua akses jalan kesana ditutup oleh sampah bernama Rebel Knight,"

"Lalu? Bagaimana Squalo-sama bisa kembali?" jelas Yamamoto.

"…Aku tahu beberapa jalan pintas ke tower," Xanxus masih mengernyit. "Tapi butuh banyak waktu dan tenaga untuk kesana, kalian mau?"

"Demi menyelesaikan tugas, apapun akan kami lakukan," Byakuran menunduk tanda hormat. "Bisa kami minta bantuan darimu, Xanxus-san?"

"Hmph, boleh saja, dengan satu syarat." Xanxus tersenyum—_evil smile _tepatnya_._

"Syarat? Apapun akan kulakukan," kata Byakuran dengan senyumnya seperti biasa.

Xanxus berdehem, ia turun dari kursinya dan berdiri di depan Byakuran dan Yamamoto.

"Kalian tahu soal [Divophobia]?"

"E-Eh…entahlah," Yamamoto menggeleng.

"Hah, dasar kalian sampah," Xanxus pun mulai menjelaskan. "Divophobia adalah trauma yang sering dialami oleh Male Reyvateil, yang artinya—mereka takut melakukan dive,"

Mendengar suara penjelasan Xanxus, Squalo merasakan tanda bahaya—begitu juga Mukuro. Mereka berdua pun mencoba untuk kabur melalui pintu masuk, tapi…

"Oh-ho…aku mengerti apa yang akan kau suruh pada kami, Xanxus-san,"

"Hmhmhm…kau cepat tanggap ya, Byakuran,"

"Maksud kalian apa sih?" Yamamoto kebingungan.

"Dua reyvateil dibelakang itu, aku ingin mencoba meneliti mereka soal Divophobia itu. Bisa kalian bantu tangkap mereka? Aku akan siapkan mesin Dive-nya di bawah tanah…"

Setelah ketawa jahat yang lumayan kencang, Xanxus membuka jalan bawah tanah dan masuk kedalamnya. Sementara Squalo dan Mukuro hanya bisa bersweatdrop ketika Byakuran dan Yamamoto mulai mendekati mereka.

"Ku-kufufu…Byakuran-'sama'…kau hari ini lagi baik hati kan?" Mukuro mencoba kabur.

"Kau tahu, Mukuro-kun? Aku punya peluru _shockwave _yang bisa membuat reyvateil manapun pingsan tak berdaya…" Byakuran sudah mengisi pelurunya dan mengarahkannya pada Mukuro. "Aku memang sedang baik hati, Mukuro-kun—lebih baik hati lagi jika kau mau menyerahkan diri padaku…hahahha,"

"…V-Voi, Yamamoto, kan?" Squalo berkeringat dingin. "Maukah kau bekerja sama denganku agar aku bisa kabur dari siksaan Xan—"

"Maaf, tapi perintah adalah perintah, Pioggia-sama," Yamamoto mengambil stun gun yang ada di meja Xanxus. "Ini demi kebaikan anda lho…"

"T-Tapi—V-VOI!"

Setelah setengah jam—kurang lebih, perang antara peluru dan song magic, akhirnya kedua Reyvateil itu berhasil dikalahkan—tepatnya dipingsankan. Kedua reyvateil itupun diseret ke ruang bawah tanah milik Xanxus.

Di ruang bawah tanah Xanxus banyak sekali peralatan laboratorium dan data-data research.

"Cepat juga…tapi kalian belum mengalahkan rekorku," Xanxus memandang Byakuran dan Yamamoto yang penuh luka. "Nah, ayo kita mulai…"

"Jadi…bisa kau jelaskan apa itu Dive, Xanxus-san?" tanya Byakuran.

"…Aku mengakui kekuatanmu tetapi tidak untuk otak sampahmu," si pria besar berdehem. "Dive…kalau bisa kusimpulkan sih 'menyelami pikiran Reyvateil'…ahh, biar kujabarkan saja,"

* * *

**-About Dive Tutorial by Xanxus-**

-Dive adalah menyelami pikiran Reyvateil, seorang Diver (orang yang melakukan Dive ke Reyvateil) akan melihat seluruh isi pikiran dan hati Reyvateil tersebut—yang disebut dengan Cosmosphere.

-Dive dibagi menjadi 3, Dive normal, Therapist Dive dan Proxy Dive.

_-Proxy Dive_ adalah 'Dive di dalam Dive'—yaitu melakukan Dive dengan mesin Dive yang ada di dalam pikiran seorang Therapist, lalu baru menyelami pikiran Reyvateil yang dituju. Proxy Dive dilakukan untuk meminimalisir damage besar yang diakibatkan Cosmosphere.

_-Therapist Dive_ adalah Dive khusus yang dilakukan para Therapist, biasanya Dive ini berfungsi untuk merelaksasikan pikiran. Therapist sendiri biasanya seorang Reyvateil.

-Diver tidak boleh memberitahukan isi Cosmosphere kepada partner Reyvateilnya—apalagi orang lain.

-Berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain di Cosmosphere memerlukan DP (Dive Points)

-Di Ar Tonereborn ini, ada 2 mesin Dive, Parallel Dive Machine dan Normal Dive Machine. PDM hanya dimilik oleh Xanxus, yang ada di tower Sol=Infel dan di Dive Shop yang ada di Village of Millefiore—PDM berfungsi untuk menyambung satu mesin Dive dengan mesin lain.

**-Cosmosphere Basic by Xanxus-**

-Cosmosphere—atau dikenal dengan nama Soulspace— adalah 'pikiran' dari seorang Reyvateil saat ia melakukan Dive.

-Cosmosphere berisi tentang semua yang ada di pikiran Reyvateil—kebencian, penderitaan, hal-hal yang disembunyikan etc

-Cosmosphere terdiri dari 9 Level, yang dimulai dari Level 1. Untuk mencapai Level berikutnya, seorang Diver harus menyelesaikan problem Reyvateil dan akhirnya mengaktifkan Paradigm Shift.

-Cosmosphere para Reyvateil dijaga oleh satu Mind Guardian—yang merupakan 'penjaga keamanan' bagi Diver dan si Reyvateil sendiri

-Soulspace Third Generation dan Pureblooded beta hanya bisa dimasuki satu orang—atau mind si reyvateil akan hancur. (cth : Cosmosphere Jakuri Lv 1-5 di AT2)

-Soulspace Origin Reyvateil (Binary Field) bisa dimasuki banyak orang sekaligus.

-Perbedaan Binary Field dengan Cosmosphere adalah Binary Field bisa dimanipulasi sang Reyvateil (contoh : Binary Field Story-nya Frelia di AT2), sementara Cosmosphere murni dari diri sang Reyvateil sendiri.

-Sejak Male Reyvateil tidak ada yang Origin, semuanya hanya Cosmosphere biasa.

**-Divophobia Explanation by Xanxus-**

-Divophobia adalah kelainan Male Reyvateil—yang secara harafiah berarti 'phobia Dive' dan secara penjelasan berarti 'takut untuk di Dive atau untuk melakukan Dive'

-Kelainan ini terjadi akibat melakukan banyak Dive yang dipaksa atau Reyvateil terkena _mind shock _saat melakukan Dive.

-Bisa disembuhkan oleh Therapist—dengan cara melakukan Proxy Dive.

* * *

"Kurang lebih itu intinya, ada pertanyaan?" Xanxus mengakhiri ceramahnya.

"Ah ya, kurasa aku bisa mengangkap materinya…" Byakuran mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai," Xanxus mengatur mesin Dive-nya. "Yamamoto, kau jaga mesinnya dan Byakuran, kau masuk mesin Dive yang akan ada saat kau pertama kali masuk Cosmosphere. Aku akan menyusulmu dan melakukan Dive ke admin sampah."

Byakuran tersenyum tanda siap, ia masuk ke mesin Dive lebih dulu meninggalkan Xanxus dan Yamamoto.

"O-Oh baik, aku harus menjaga FFT Spectrum dan H-Waves-nya tetap stabil dan menghentikan Proxy Dive-nya sewaktu-waktu bila ada masalah, kan?"

"Hrrm? Hebat kau bisa tahu tentang mesin Dive sebanyak itu,"

"Cuma temanku seorang researcher yang menjelaskannya padaku kok, tapi apa kau benar-benar bisa menyembuhkan Divophobia, Xanxus-san?"

"Aku tidak sehebat Therapist yang ada di Village of Millefiore itu, tapi kurasa aku bisa melakukannya,"

"Lalu, siapa yang akan membantumu melakukan Proxy ini?"

"Therapist Village of Millefiore itu memparalelkan Dive Machine-nya, jadi aku bisa melakukannya—Sudah, hentikan mulut besarmu, sampah sialan!"

Setelah memasuki mesin Dive kedua, Dive pun dimulai…

* * *

**-Cosmosphere Rokudo Mukuro [Level 1]-**

_WUSH_

Byakuran mendarat di tanah bebatuan, tepatnya Stonehenge di Cosmosphere itu. Byakuran melihat sekeliling dengan takjub—langit yang hitam diatasnya serta tanah buatan yang dipijakinya.

"Seperti ini toh Cosmosphere? Lebih normal dari yang kukira…"

_SRAK_

Sesaat Byakuran menoleh ke arah asal suara, sebuah trident telah menancap di dadanya.

_CRASH_

"Urgh—"

"Pergi dari Cosmosphere-ku, brengsek!"

Yap, yang menusuk Trident itu sendiri adalah si Reyvateil bermata biru-merah dan pemilik Cosmosphere itu—Rokudo Mukuro—tetapi Byakuran tidak merasakan sakit ataupun luka setelah ia ditusuk—yah, efek Proxy Dive. Berterimakasihlah pada Xanxus setelah ini, Byakuran-kun.

"Mukuro-kun…apa maksudnya ini!"

Byakuran menarik Trident yang menancap di dadanya dan membuangnya ke tanah. Mukuro yang merasa dikalahkan pun kabur dari tempat itu.

"…Dasar aneh," Byakuran menghela nafas.

"Itu tidak aneh kok, itu cara master untuk mengusir orang asing,"

_BOFF!_

Muncul sebuah sosok chibi yang berbentuk seperti kodok—memakai topi kodok besar dan seragam hijau di hadapan Byakuran—tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun.

"Kau Mind Guardian ya?" simpul Byakuran.

"Ting tong, benar!" Si kodok itu meloncat girang tapi tetap tanpa ekspresi. "Baru kali ini ada tamu datang ke cosmosphere Master…apa kau partner-nya?"

"Hah? Oh, bukan, aku cuma penasaran soal Cosmosphere, jadi aku memaksa—maksudku aku kesini dengan Proxy Dive untuk membantu menghapus Divophobia Mukuro-kun~"

"Hmmh, baiklah…aku akan mengajakmu keliling cosmosphere Master sekalian mencari kemana dia pergi. Oh ya, panggil saja aku Fran, tamu Master…"

"Byakuran," Pemuda rambut putih itu tersenyum pada Fran.

"Ayo ikut aku,"

**[Silent Town]**

Fran mengajak Mukuro datang ke kota yang benar-benar sepi. Hanya ada desiran angin dan beberapa toko-toko aneh yang gelar tikar.

"Ini bagian dari pikiran Mukuro-kun juga ya Fran?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti, Byakuran-san," Fran menunjuk arah toko. "Kota ini bernama Silent Town, seperti namanya—kota yang sepi…"

"Maaf, bisa kita lanjut ke tempat berikutnya? Aku tidak merasakan tanda-tanda Mukuro disini,"

"Oh…baiklah,"

**[Vendicare Prison]**

Berikutnya, Fran mengajak Byakuran ke sebuah tiang pancang yang ada di dekat penjara. Fran memeriksa semua selnya bersama Byakuran, yang berakhir dengan hasil nihil—mereka pun pindah tempat.

**[Kokuyo Hideout]**

Tempat berikutnya adalah sebuah sekolah yang dari luar pun tampak sudah tak layak pakai dan lusuh. Langit di Cosmosphere makin menggelap—seakan pertanda badai. Byakuran menunggu diluar gerbang sekolah, sementara Fran mencari-cari Mukuro di dalam sekolah itu.

Fran kembali, tanpa hasil.

"Kemana sih si bodoh itu?" Byakuran menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Ada satu tempat lagi, pasti master ada disana!" ucap Fran yakin.

"Dimana? Bangunan tinggi abu-abu di sebelah sana?"

"Yup, itu [Tower of Life], sumber kekuatan Reyvateil,"

"Kalau begitu ayo kesana! Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menyik—maksudku, menemui Mukuro-kun~"

Adegan ini kami potong sebentar *author dicincang pembaca setempat* Beralih ke cosmosphere milik Squalo, bagaimana cerita Xanxus saat ini?

* * *

**-Cosmosphere Superbi Squalo [Level 1]-**

…

Sejauh mata memandang, yang bisa dilihat Xanxus hanya langit yang menurunkan hujan membentangi wilayah Stonehenge. Xanxus yang baru sampai langsung berteriak ke sekelilingnya,

"HEI ADMIN SAMPAH! KELUAR KAU!"

Tidak ada yang menjawab, hanya ada sebuah sosok chibi dengan rambut pirang menutupi matanya, mahkota putih serta senyum lebar mendatanginya.

"Shishishi…ternyata yang datang si researcher…"

"Kau—Belphegor!"

Xanxus tampak kaget melihat sosok Mind Guardian itu—yang disebut bernama Belphegor.

"Shishishi, ternyata kau tahu namaku ya researcher? Ya, aku the _almighty Prince the Ripper_, Belphegor akan menemani anda di cosmosphere ini…"

"Tch, diam kau Mind Guardian sampah! Mana Squalo?"

"Hime-sama? Kau mencari hime-sama, Xanxus-dono?"

"Hi-Hime-sama?"

"Itu hanya formalitas kok, dia menunggumu di Tower of Life, tapi dia takut menemuimu jadi awalnya ia ingin menaruh hiu-hiu kesukaannya di Stonehenge—"

"DIAM SAMPAH BRENGSEK, TUNJUKKAN SAJA AKU TEMPATNYA!"

"Shishishi, kau tak sabar sekali ya? Baik, baik~"

Bel pun menunjukkan arah keluar dari Stonehenge menuju Tower of Life tapi…

"Tampaknya Hime-sama sangat malu, jadi ia memblokir akses ke Tower of Life, shishishi,"

"A-AP—"

"Shh, akan kutunjukkan jalan lain, kau ikuti saja aku ya?"

Mereka melewati air mancur besar yang ada di tengah-tengah padang rumput luas dan menuju arah berlawanan dengan arah Tower of Life. Oh ya, nama tempat ini [Life Fountain]. Setelah itu mereka berdua menuju ke sebuah pemakaman massal.

**[Unnamed Graveyard]**

"Tempat aneh apa ini? Cuma wilayah sini yang gersang…"

"Kau akan tahu jika Hime-sama melakukan Paradigm Shift, shishishi…"

"…Bangsat,"

"Bersabarlah, dan jangan merusak Cosmosphere Hime-sama ya, Xanxus-dono~"

Setelah melalui pemakaman yang tak ada nama di nisannya itu, mereka pun sampai di Tower of Life…

Adegan kembali dipotong, kita kembali ke Cosmosphere Mukuro. Byakuran dan Fran sedang berkeliling sekitar Tower of Life mencari-cari Mukuro—dan ajaibnya, hasilnya masih nihil.

"Mustahil master menghilang dari Cosmosphere-nya…" Fran berputar-putar.

"Hmhmhm… aku disini, Fran."

Mukuro muncul dari belakang tower, dengan senyum liciknya yang khas—dan sebuah trident yang ia pakai untuk menusuk Byakuran.

"Oya? Halo, Mukuro-kun,"

"Ternyata kau masih ada disini ya Byakuran-'sama'? Apa kau tidak mengindahkan peringatanku?"

"Hahaha, aku selalu mengindahkan dirimu kok, Mukuro-kun…" Kata-kata penggoda mulai meluncur dari mulut Byakuran.

"Kenapa kau masih muncul disini?" Mukuro mengacungkan tridentnya tepat ke leher Byakuran.

"Karena aku ingin melihatmu, Mukuro-kun, tidak boleh?" senyum Byakuran tak terkalahkan.

"Tch," Mukuro menyingkirkan tridentnya. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau pergi?"

"Paradigm Shift," ucap Byakuran—nadanya memaksa.

"W—Wha! Paradigm Shift katamu?"

"Kau mau aku pergi kan? Kalau begitu lakukanlah. Lagipula aku tadi sudah menaklukkanmu hari ini, jadi…"

"…Ya sudahlah…kali ini saja…asal kau bisa pergi tanpa merusak Cosmosphereku,"

Tak bisa mengelak lagi, dari arah Stonehenge muncul Paradigm Shift pertama Byakuran. Dengan senyum kemenangan, Byakuran menuju Stonehenge—dan dengan senyum keterpurukan, Mukuro menarik Fran dan ikut menuju Stonehenge.

[Gained song magic Poison Mist Lv 2A : Trident Dance]

**[Stonehenge]**

"Oya oya, Mukuro-kun. Hari ini aku senang sekali 'memainkanmu'," Byakuran tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hanya kali ini saja," Mukuro membuang muka. "Lain kali kau akan KUTENDANG PAKSA sebelum kau bahkan berjalan-jalan di Cosmosphere-ku!"

"Hahahaha, coba saja~"

"Grk—"

"Sudah, berhenti bertengkar! Kalian sudah Paradigm Shift jadi tolong diam…" Fran melerai mereka.

_WUSH! _Dan Paradigm Shift selesai…

"…Jadi Byakuran-san itu seperti 'orang itu' ya?" Fran berpangku tangan di dekat Stonehenge. "Mungkin dia bisa…tapi…ah, sudahlah…"

**[Finished Mukuro Cosmosphere Level 1]**

Kembali lagi ke Cosmosphere si Tower Admin Sol Infel, dimana Xanxus dan Belphegor harus menemui Squalo.

**[Tower of Life]**

Diver dan Mind Guardian itu melihat siluet berambut silver sedang menatap ke arah Tower of Life—yang dapat dipastikan itu Squalo, dengan hati-hati Xanxus mendekatinya dan menarik rambut panjang Squalo dengan paksa.

"V-V-V-VOOOOOI, APA-APAAN KAU! RRGH—"

Squalo bertolak dari Xanxus—ia mencakar wajah si Diver—tapi Xanxus diam saja. Tanpa bicara, Xanxus menarik kerah baju Squalo lalu menghajarnya sampai tersungkur di tanah.

_BRUGH_

"Kau pikir seberapa khawatirnya aku mencari-carimu, SAMPAH!"

"V-Voi…m-maaf Xan—"

"AKU BELUM SELESAI BICARA, SAMPAH!" Xanxus menendang Squalo yang sudah ada di tanah. "KALAU KAU TAK MAU BERTEMU DENGANKU HARUSNYA KAU TENDANG SAJA AKU KELUAR DARI SINI!"

"Grh…ngapain kau semarah itu sih? Aku kan gak mengusirmu—"

_DUGH, _satu injakan mendarat di perut Squalo.

"SAMPAH, SAMPAH!"

Di kejauhan, Paradigm Shift sudah terjadi di Stonehenge.

"Shishishi…maaf bila aku mengganggu keasyikan kalian, tapi kegiatan kalian itu akan membahayakan stabilitas cosmosphere bila terus dilakukan, jadi bagaimana kalau kalian menuju Stonehenge saja?"

...

Akhirnya, semua pun selesai—bahkan Yamamoto mengucapkan selamat pada mereka seraya menyuguhkan minuman seadanya yang ada di bar milik Xanxus—dan tentu saja ia dimarahi Xanxus. Kedua reyvateil itu diam saja—seperti baru saja melihat mimpi buruk. Byakuran pun mendekati Mukuro sementara Xanxus menarik rambut Squalo dan memaksanya meminum tequila-nya.

"Oya, ada apa Mukuro-kun?" Byakuran tersenyum ke arah 'partnernya' itu.

Dengan senyum khasnya, Mukuro mejawab. "Bukan apa-apa,"

"Begitu? Apa kau mengingat sesuatu?"

"Yah, sedikit. Itu pun TERIMA KASIH atas Paradigm Shift-mu…"

"Nah, apa yang kau ingat, Mukuro-san?" Yamamoto pun ikut menyeletuk.

"Aku ingat sedikit soal…Sea of Death,"

"Sea of Death? Kenapa soal tempat itu?" Byakuran mengelus dahinya.

"Aku ini adalah ad—"

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Telemo Byakuran berbunyi, mengganggu pembicaraan mereka. Dan Telemo itu dari Giotto—lagi.

"Ada apa, Giotto-sama?"

"Yamamoto Takeshi dipindah tugaskan dari divisi-mu, Byakuran." Giotto langsung _to the point. _"Bilang padanya kalau ia harus hadir di HQ besok sore, kau bebas tugas untuk sementara ini,"

"Siap, Giotto-sama,"

_TREKK_

_

* * *

_

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

Fuaaaaah~ Akhirnya rampung juga chapter tentang Dive XD

Maaf kalau gak terlalu seru, soalnya baru awal-awal Dive sih~

Di chapter berikutnya bakal ada chara-chara baru dan tempat-tempat baru lagi~

Next chapter : [Phase 2 – Haibanation]

pokoknya stay tuned ya~ ah, tinggalkan review juga! ^_^


	4. Phase 2 Part 1

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Adventure, Tragedy

**Fandom/ Disclaimer :** credited to GUST-BANPRESTO, Akira Amano. KHR Ar Tonelico

Special Thanks : S**** yang ngeapprove ide gila ini *PLAK* dan all reviewers serta pembaca setia~ XD

Warning : OOC-ness, Alternate Timeline dan (pasti ada) AU… cerita juga (sangat) aneh, kalau gak suka tinggalkan saja!~

Sorry for miss-typo yah ^^

* * *

Phase 2 . Haibanation - Prelude

Setelah bermalam di tempat Xanxus, mereka menuju kota transit satu-satunya dengan Axis Train yang bertujuan ke Cloudshine, yaitu Vongola City. Vongola City ini juga pusat para Researcher Male Reyvateil menaruh dan melakukan research mereka. Byakuran dkk mengantar Yamamoto yang dialihtugaskan oleh Giotto hari ini.

Byakuran dan Mukuro mengantar Yamamoto sampai ke keretanya.

"Terimakasih, kalian takkan kulupakan!"

"Sudah pergi sana, keretamu sudah mau berangkat tuh," Byakuran menunjuk kereta.

"O-Oh, maaf, aku permisi—"

"Yamamoto-kun," Mukuro hendak bertanya.

"…Ya?"

"Kau tidak merasa kehilangan…atas Gokudera-kun?"

"…Hmm, agak," Yamamoto tersenyum. "Tapi aku akan terus berjuang mengenangnya, itu saja,"

"Hei, hei. Kasian Yamamoto, Mukuro-kun, keretanya sudah jalan tuh…"

"W-WHA! TUNGGU AKU!"

Sesaat melepas Yamamoto pergi yang berakhir dengan ia naik kereta itu pun, Byakuran mulai curiga dengan Mukuro.

"…Kenapa kau menanyai hal tadi, Mukuro-kun?"

"H-Hah? Ti, tidak, bukan apa-apa," Mukuro menggeleng. "Aku hanya merasa…iri,"

"Oya? Tentang apa?"

"Di ingatanku yang perlahan kembali, ada 2 orang yang kurasa kulupakan…"

Di luar stasiun, Mukuro dan Byakuran bertemu dengan Xanxus dan Squalo—yang daritadi berdiri diam bagai lampu.

"Ah, akhirnya…" Xanxus menghela nafas.

"Voi, kalian lama sekali sih, ngapain aja?"

"Nggak ada apa-apa kok,"

"Ooh, oke," Xanxus berdehem. "Jadi, soal rencana kita untuk mengembalikan si Admin sampah ini—"

"VOI! JANGAN SEBUT AKU SAM—MMPH!"

Xanxus menendang muka Squalo hingga ia tersungkur ditengah-tengah stasiun itu. Ia melanjutkan kembali pembicaraannya.

"Ada satu lift di Researcher Tower di pusat kota Vongola. Kita bisa menyambung lift itu dengan lift Sol Infel, masalah selesai,"

"Oya, kali ini penyusupan toh? Kau benar-benar _master of evil _ya, Xanxus?"

"Kufufufu, ini akan jadi menarik—"

_PRAAAAAAAAAAAANG!_

EMERGENCY : THREAT RED – VONGOLA RESEARCH HQ ITEM HAS BEEN MISSING

"Oya, oya…ternyata ada yang lebih dulu melakukan penjebolan dari pada kita ya, _master of evil_,"

"Simpan mulutmu, kau Knight kan? Ayo kesana!"

"Voi, gimana dengan kita?"

"Jalan-jalan gitu kek? Ini urusan kami berdua dulu. Nanti kalau ada masalah kalian kupanggil!"

Xanxus dan Byakuran dan berlari menuju asal suara. Sementara Mukuro dan Squalo sepertinya tertarik dengan kerumunan lain.

"Voi, apa itu di tengah-tengah pasar?" Squalo menarik-narik Mukuro.

"Hmmm…? Pippen and Gergo Cosplay Festival?" Mukuro membaca spanduk besar yang dikerumuni orang.

"…Mau coba kesana? Aku selama ini hanya ada di tower jadi aku ingin lihat pemandangan lain," Squalo menawarkan.

"Baiklah…"

* * *

**Vongola Researcher Headquarters**

**Outskirts**

Beberapa kaca sudah dijebol dan para researcher sudah berhamburan keluar gedung. Beberapa satuan Rebel Knight sudah membuat garis pembatas agar tidak ada orang lain masuk.

"Rebel Knight – Rain Sky. Izinkan aku masuk," ucap Byakuran pada penjaga di tengah.

"Siap," Penjaga itu membuka jalan. "Ada sedikit info, katanya ada hymn crystal yang dicuri dari tempat Researcher ini,"

"Hymn Crystal! Hymn Crystal apa?" pekik Xanxus.

"Kalau tak salah namanya R—R…ep—Rep—Replekia,"

"Replekia dicuri? Wow…hebatnya penjagaan crystal disini," Xanxus menghela nafas panjang. "Dasar sampah,"

"Tolong temukan Crystal itu bila divisi kalian bisa, kami akan terus memperketat penjagaan,"

"Baik, terimakasih atas informasinya,"

**Vongola Researcher Headquarters **

**Floor 1F**

Gedung itu sudah dikosongkan, tetapi banyak Rebel Knight yang mondar-mandir di tiap koridor—mengevakuasi researcher. Dan, banyak sekali orang berkumpul di sebuah ruangan di ujung kiri akhir koridor.

"Ruang apa itu, Xanxus?"

"Itu…ruang tempat penyimpanan crystal," Xanxus menjelaskan. "Di Sol Infel ini, Crystal dijaga oleh seorang Female Reyvateil,"

"Hrrm, jadi Reyvateil itu wadah crystalnya?"

"Sepengetahuanku sih, Crystal dan Reyvateil itu dimasukkan ke sebuah Sleeping Pod dan kalau-kalau ada yang mengambil crystal tanpa kunci autentikasi, Reyvateil itu akan menyerang,"

"Oh begitu,"

Di arah berlawanan dengan Byakuran, ada seseorang berpakaian Researcher menabraknya dan langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa minta maaf.

"Apa sih mau Researcher sampah itu?" Xanxus mengomel.

"Emperor…?"

"Hah? Ada apa, Byakuran?"

"Emperor itu jabatan tertinggi di Rebel Knight," jelas Byakuran. "Kenapa dia ada disini? Dan oh ya, dia yang mencuri crystalnya, nih,"

Byakuran mengeluarkan sebuah kristal berkilauan di tangan kanannya.

"Kapan kau mencurinya!"

"Dia menabrakku, dan kulihat ada benda aneh di sakunya jadi kuambil,"

"Kau ada bakat copet ya…jadi sekarang kita kembalikan?" Xanxus mengambil crystal itu dari tangan Byakuran.

"Hrrm, karena aku pegang janji pada penjaga dibawah jadi ayo kembalikan saja,"

"Baiklah, ayo ke lantai atas, hymn crystal itu disimpan disana,"

**Vongola Researcher HQ**

**Top Floor, 4F**

Hanya ada satu buah pintu putih disana, yang bertuliskan :

**Hymn Crystal Storage — REPLEKIA**

**Reyvateil Hymn Code : NEBBIA_FEHU_NEBBIA_ANSUL_ARTONELICO**

Pintu itu tidak ada tanda-tanda dirusak, tetapi hanya ada garis pembatas merah menyegel pintunya. Xanxus menggunakan sebuah ID Card dan masuk ke dalam Hymn Crystal Storage itu. Tidak ada apa-apa disana selain sebuah sleeping pod yang tak berisi orang.

"Mana Reyvateil penjaga yang kau sebut-sebut itu?" Byakuran mendongak.

"Ia pasti sudah dipenjara di Vendicare karena kelalaiannya," Xanxus mendengus. Ia menyalakan sleeping pod itu dan menaruh Hymn Crystal itu di dalamnya dan menguncinya. "Itulah cara-cara researcher. Dasar sampah tidak pernah menghargai Reyvateil,"

"Vendicare Prison? Oya, maksudmu penjara khusus Reyvateil?"

"Hoo? Tak kusangka kau tahu itu,"

"Tunggu…hymn code itu…Nebbia? Rasanya aku pernah menlihatnya disuatu tempat…"

"…Cosmosphere Mukuro, mungkin?"

"AAH! Aku ingat! Lalu siapa orang ini? Kenapa hymn codenya sama dengan Mukuro-kun?"

"Penjaga crystal ini Beta-type Reyvateil—Reyvateil kopian yang dibuat dari Mukuro,"

"Siapa namanya? Mungkin aku bisa bertanya darinya soal ingatan Mukuro-kun,"

"Sudahlah, tidak penting. Ayo kita kembali, sampah."

* * *

Setelah mengontak telemo Byakuran yang dipegang Squalo, mereka keluar dari Vongola Research HQ dan menuju alun-alun kota yang disebut-sebut Squalo. Yak, seperti pembaca ketahui, disitu ada event **"Pippen and Geugo Cosplay Festival"**

"…Darimana kita mencari dua Reyvateil sampah itu?" Xanxus menunduk.

Byakuran menunjuk keramaian. "Oya…mungkin ditengah kerumunan bazzar itu ada mereka,"

Xanxus dan Byakuran mendekati kerumunan tidak biasa di depan sebuah bazzar.

"Pippen,"

"Geugo!"

"Pippen!"

"Kubilang, Geugo!"

"KAMIKOROSU! KUBILANG PIPPEN YA PIPPEN!"

Disana, kita dapat melihat ada 2 Reyvateil sedang cekcok didepan konter _action figure_—sementara Reyvateil yang satu lagi hanya mendengus kesal melihat kelakuan mereka berdua. Melihat dari cara bicaranya, kemungkinan pembaca juga sudah tahu kalau salah satu dari mereka adalah Hibari Kyouya.

"Pippen!"

"Geugo!"

"Voi, voi, VOOOOOI! KALIAN BERDUA RIBUT AMAT SIH! KALAU CUMA MAU NGEBANDINGIN ACTION FIGURE JANGAN KESINI! SANA PULANG!"

"Kamikorosu," Reyvateil rambut hitam men-deathglare Squalo.

"VOI! HEI! DENGARKAN AKU!"

"Hmm? Loh, bukannya itu si therapist?" ucap Xanxus dari luar keramaian.

"…Oh…Xanxus-san, selamat siang,"

"Kau kenal Reyvateil yang freak Pippen ini, Xanxus-san?" Mukuro terheran-heran.

"Yup, dia Dive Therapist yang kusebut dari Village of Millefiore, Kyouya Hibari-kun,"

"Tapi, tetap saja action figure Geugo lebih—"

"TIDAK! PIPPEN!"

"HENTIKAN OCEHAN KALIAN BERDUA, SAMPAH! AKU PERLU BICARA TENTANG RENCANA B!"

Setelah meredakan keramaian bazzar, Hibari menganjurkan Byakuran dkk untuk ngobrol di Neko-Neko-nyan Café yang ada di dekat stasiun Teru Train kota Vongola. Sekalian mendinginkan kepala sambil meminum secangkir kopi—begitulah penjelasannya.

"Kenapa harus rencana B, Xanxus?" tanya Byakuran yang asyik melahap Marshmallow Parfait-nya.

"Penjagaan di Vongola Researcher HQ lebih diperketat, pasti kita akan lebih sulit menyelundup masuk, jadi kita harus pakai jalan lain,"

"Kau bermaksud memakai Lift tua 0.4 yang ada di area Millefiore, kan?" Squalo menjelaskan kata-kata Xanxus.

"Alasan kalian mengajakku disini juga karena ini tentang Millefiore?" Hibari mengernyit.

Xanxus berpangku tangan, "Ya…sekalian, kita berarti akan satu arah seperjalanan ini, Kyouya-kun,"

"Kufufufu, aku tidak keberatan sih bersama PIPPEN FREAK ini sampai kita tiba di Millefiore," Mukuro tersenyum jahat pada Hibari.

"Kamikorosu," balas Hibari dengan nada yang ditekan.

"Voi, mana pesananku? Kok cuma aku yang belum diantar?" Squalo celingukan.

"Oya, itu waitress-nya menuju kemari,"

Waiter itu berambut landak berwarna coklat kemerahan dengan tinggi yang biasa-biasa saja. Ia mengenakan tuxedo-nya dengan rapi, dan wajahnya secara overall terlihat cute.

"Silakan Black Coffee-nya—"

"Emperor Tsunayoshi?" Byakuran setengah terbelalak—hampir marshmallow yang sudah ia lumat melayang ke muka Hibari.

"M-Maksud anda apa ya? Saya hanya waitress biasa kok…hehe,"

"Kau yang mencuri Hymn Crystal [Replekia] barusan, aku tidak akan pernah lupa,"

"…Grk,"

Waiter itu ingin kabur, tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya setelah melihat moncong pistol sudah tertempel di pelipis kepalanya. Waitress itu cuma bisa sweatdrop serta menjatuhkan nampan yang ia pegang dan mendadak ia bersujud minta maaf di hadapan Xanxus.

"Aku butuh penjelasanmu, sampah. Kami akan tunggu kau diluar café,"

* * *

Waiter itu pun keluar cafe dengan kini memakai rompi berwarna hitam dengan dasi merah dan celana panjang hitam. Xanxus yang hendak menginterogasinya sudah berkacak pinggang—membuat si Emperor makin menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau mencuri crystal itu, Emperor?"

"A-A-Aku…aku terdesak," jawab Emperor gagap. "Aku bingung antara…I.P.D dan keputusan Giotto…"

"Hah? I.P.D?" ucap Squalo. "Apa urusanmu dengan I.P.D, Emperor Tsunayoshi?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan hal itu, ini sangat rahasia,"

"…Kau mau jujur atau harus kubolongi perutmu baru kau mau bicara?" Xanxus sudah menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

"B-Baik, baik!" Tsuna menghela napas. "Giotto menahan semua I.P.D untuk project Utopia. Jadi aku ingin mengirimkan Replekia agar reyvateil partnerku yang disana bisa lolos…"

"Hoo, tapi kau tahu perbuatanmu itu melanggar aturan Researcher, Emperor?" Byakuran menggeleng.

"T-Tapi! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana nasib para I.P.D!" sergah Tsuna.

"Voi, memangnya kau bisa melawan pemerintah sendirian? Apalagi dengan bertaruh nyawa cuma untuk memberikan crystal itu,"

"Memangnya ada jalan lain?"

"Kufufufu, ada kok,"

Mukuro mengulurkan tangannya pada Tsuna. Tsuna hanya bisa memperhatikan Reyvateil tersebut.

"_Was yea rra chs leeya fhyu en xest eazas yanyaue yor, xest"_

Sebuah crystal yang harusnya sudah kembali di sleeping pod di Vongola HQ muncul di tangan Mukuro. Kontan Xanxus, Tsuna, Squalo dan Byakuran kaget bukan main.

"Replekia!" ucap Tsuna. "Berikan itu padaku,"

"Kufufufu, tidak semudah itu, Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro terkekeh. "Siapa reyvateil yang menjaga crystal ini? Apa kau membunuhnya?"

"Oya, kau ingat sesuatu, Mukuro-kun?"

"…Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ada suara memanggilku dan memberikan crystal ini padaku, aneh kan…?" jelasnya.

"Aku…aku teman baik reyvateil itu, dia bernama Nebbia,"

"Nebbia…? Hei! Itu namaku!" sergah Mukuro.

"L-Loh? Tapi Nebbia yang itu cewek lho!"

"Namaku juga Nebbia! Hymn Code-ku Nebbia kok,"

"Oh ya, Mukuro, apa Hymn Code-mu?" tanya Xanxus.

"NEBBIA_ANSUL_NAM."

Xanxus, Tsuna dan Byakuran melongo—Squalo yang clueless diem aja.

"Tuh kan! Makanya aku merasa pernah kenal Hymn code itu!" ucap Byakuran.

"Voi, tunggu, tunggu! Aku ga mudeng, jadi Mukuro ini admin Sea of Death?" potong Squalo. "Lalu, lalu, reyvateil penjaga hymn crystal itu punya hymn code yang sama?"

"Yep, tumben kau nyambung, sampah," ejek Xanxus.

"Siapa sebenarnya Reyvateil itu? Aku harus menemuinya…baru crystal ini kuberikan padamu." kata Mukuro tegas.

"Dia pasti sudah ada di Vendicare Prison sekarang," Hibari akhirnya angkat bicara. "Vendicare Prison ada di Village of Millefiore,"

"Kau tahu tempatnya, Pippen Freak?" tanya Mukuro setengah mengejek.

"Kamikorosu, kau mau kuberitahu apa nggak, sih?"

Setelah berantem sedikit, semua serempak menuju ke Village of Millefiore. Tsuna ikut karena ia ingin mendapatkan crystal yang dipegang Mukuro sementara Hibari ikut karena searah. Awalnya mereka ingin memakai Axis Train kesana, tetapi saat Hibari dan Xanxus mencoba membeli tiket kereta…

"Maaf, akses kereta menuju Village of Millefiore ditutup," ucap petugas loket.

"Ada masalah apa?" Hibari dengan kalem menanyai petugas itu.

"Rebel Knight sedang memeriksa buronan yang katanya kabur ke arah sini,"

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Xanxus.

"Pioggia-sama yang menjadi tower admin Sol Infel, aku kurang tahu kenapa tapi…ya begitulah."

Xanxus menaikkan alisnya. Hibari pun mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu, kami akan pakai jalan lain, permisi," Hibari meninggalkan loket itu.

"Kenapa dia dicap buronan? Padahal bukan dia yang menghancurkan tower…"

"Aku kurang tau, Xanxus-san. Kalau begitu, ayo kita ambil jalur darat…"

Penjaga loket tersebut tersenyum sinis, "Mission complete…"

Mereka berdua pun bergabung kembali dengan sisa party mereka yang sedang menunggui di Town Hall. Xanxus menjelaskan keadaan mereka dan Hibari memutuskan keputusan akhirnya.

"Jadi, kita akan jalan kaki ke Village of Millefiore," ucap Hibari.

"Jalan kaki? Jalurnya?" Squalo sweatdrop.

"…Kalo nggak salah Teru Train sampai ke Varia Block kan? Dari sana kita jalan melewati Ring Road menuju ke Village of Millefiore," Byakuran menjelaskan jalurnya.

"Kufufufu, ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang panjang…"

"Kenapa kau malah senang Mukuro-kun?"

"Soalnya kurasa aku sudah dekat dengan memori yang kucari, kufufufu,"

"Ayo kita berangkat, kalau begitu…" ajak Tsuna yang agak malas.

* * *

**Party List :**

Byakuran - Rokudou Mukuro

Xanxus - Squalo Superbia

Sawada Tsunayoshi - Kyouya Hibari

* * *

Sementara itu, di waktu yang sama, Pastalia Slums.

_BRAKK!_

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku…!"

Seorang Male Reyvateil tengah terpojok di depan sebuah gundukan besi, banyak Male Reyvateil berwajah garang yang mengerubunginya.

"Jangan libatkan kami dalam proyek Utopia!" salah satu Reyvateil menendangnya.

"Ta-tapi itu keputusan dari ketua Rebel Knight, semua I.P.D harus i—ARGH!"

_DUGH! _Tiga dari mereka menendang perutnya lagi. Si Reyvateil pun meringis kesakitan.

"Proyek akan berhasil dengan tenaga Second Infel Phira hah? Dasar pemerintahan bodoh!"

"K-Kalau kalian tidak mau ikut ya tidak usah—"

"DIAM KAU! KAU MAIDEN DARI SECOND INFEL PHIRA KAN? HENTIKAN PROYEK INI!"

"Proyek ini sudah 75%, tidak bisa dihenti—"

_ZREK, BRAKK!_

Reyvateil-Reyvateil sangar itu memasukkannya kedalam kotak besi dibelakangnya. Kotak besi itu bertuliskan 0.5, dan semua reyvateil itu tertawa puas begitu sudah mengurungnya.

"HAHAHAHHHAHA, Bilang saja ke Commander Adelheid dia sudah mati—"

_DUAGH!_

Dari kejauhan ada seseorang melempar bebatuan besar yang melumpuhkan separuh jumlah Reyvateil itu.

"Co-Commander Adelheid!"

"KALIAN APAKAN KETUA!"

Seorang wanita Reyvateil yang 10 kali lebih garang menatap mereka dengan death glare yang benar-benar tajam. Semua berlari tunggang langgang begitu melihat tatapan itu. Wanita bernama Adelheid itu hanya menghela napas panjang seraya mencari-cari ketuanya.

"Ketua? Ketua? Dimana kau?"

Adelheid pun mencari ke kotak besi. Ia membuka kotak besi tersebut, tetapi anehnya tidak ada ketua yang dia maksud—ia menghilang. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, wanita itu pun menghubungi seseorang dengan telemonya.

"Ha-Oh, Adelheid?" ucap suara diseberang telepon.

"Tinggalkan cewek-cewekmu, playboy. Ketua menghilang,"

"…Ketua hilang! Err, aku nggak sama cewek-cewek kok, aku sedang di Sol Infel mengurus salah satu Reyvateil-ku yang masuk ke Vendicare…"

"Ketua tadi dimasukkan ke Lift 0.5, kau tahu tujuannya?"

"Lift 0.5…HAH? LIFT RAHASIA KE SOL INFEL ITU?"

"Jangan teriak di telingaku, bodoh!" Adelheid mengatur emosinya. "Kau bisa carikan ketua disana? Aku akan mencoba lewat I.P.D Network,"

"Baik, baik~"

_KLEK_

"Huff…dasar ketua,"

* * *

To be continued…*author ditendang*

Yak, makin banyak aja masalah ama misterinya, tapi… gampang lah nebak karakter yang gak bernama itu, kecuali si penjaga loket. *disambelin*

Jangan salahin saya soal Vanguard-Reyvateil-nya 2718 *PLAK*

Oh ya, arti hymn yang disebut Mukuro itu ini:

_I will gladly become the wind of hope, and together with you, my precious person._

Diambil dari EXEC_METAFALICA./

Di chapter berikutnya bakalan ada antagonis baru ^^

Next Chapter **[Phase 2 part 1 Replekia - Charge]**

Akhir kata, any Review? Butuh banyak masukan nih~ XD


	5. Phase 2 Part 2

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Adventure, Tragedy

**Fandom/ Disclaimer :** credited to GUST-BANPRESTO, Akira Amano. KHR Ar Tonelico

**Sekali lagi makasih ya reviewnya buat Glo, Shara, Teteh sama Rozell~ XD** /plak

**

* * *

**

**Phase 2 part 1. Soporific and Vendicare**

**

* * *

**

_SRAGH_

Pintu otomatis itu terbuka, mempersilahkan Adelheid masuk ke dalam Kanakana Pier : Research Building yang terletak di Neo-Kanakana Pier, Metafalica. Metafalls region dinamai 'Metafalica' setelah kejadian Metafalica beberapa tahun silam, banyak tempat-tempat yang diruntuhkan saat itu dibangun kembali.

Wanita itu menghela napas seraya menuju meja resepsionis—tetapi ia terhenti begitu melihat kolega Researcher yang ia kenali kebetulan berpapasan dengannya. Researcher itu sangat serampangan, ia memang memakai kemeja lab putih, tetapi ia memakai celana dan kaus army.

"Colonnello-san!" panggilnya tegas.

"Oh, Adelheid? Ada apa? Mencari Sensei, kora?" tanya researcher bernama Colonnello itu.

"I, Iya. Kau selalu bisa membaca pikiranku…"

"Kau kan kesini hanya untuk itu, kora. Kalau nyari Katou dia lagi keluar—"

"Ehem, dimana Sensei sekarang?"

"Di I.P.D Network Office, kora."

"Terimakasih, Colonnello-san,"

Adelheid menuju sayap utara gedung tersebut dan menemukan ruang yang disebut Colonello dan masuk kedalam. Matanya langsung tertuju pada Reyvateil ber-google yang mempunyai bekas luka di pipinya.

"Lal-sensei, ini aku,"

"Tunggu, aku sedang konsentrasi, Adel."

Lal Mirch dan Adelheid sama-sama I.P.D Reyvateil, mereka hanya berbeda level, Lal level 7 dan Adel level 8. Lal-sensei—begitulah panggilan akrabnya—adalah anggota Rebel Knight yang bertugas sebagai _analyzer_. Setelah menunggu lumayan lama, Reyvateil itu menyorot ke arah Adelheid, ia lalu melepas googlenya.

"Lokasi Enma sudah dikoordinasi," ucap Lal dengan nada datar.

"W, Wah, cepatnya…" Adel sedikit kaget. "Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Hrmm…C-Delta," jelas Lal sambil menunjuk arah layar besar.

"Bukannya itu…Vendicare!"

* * *

_Ring Road – South_

_Heavenly Forest_

Beralih ke perjalanan mereka, Byakuran dkk yang sudah menuruni Teru Train segera menuju Ring Road yang disebut oleh Byakuran. Tsuna dan Hibari hanya diam—Tsuna diam karena ia takut dibentak Xanxus apabila ia salah bicara dan Hibari memang tidak mau bicara dari awal.

"…Hei, kalian tidak merasa mencium wangi yang aneh?" tanya Hibari yang daritadi menutup mulutnya untuk bicara pada siapapun.

"Kau buang gas, Hibari-kun?"

"DIAM KAU HERBIVORA-GEUGO," sergah Hibari. "Aku sedang tidak bercanda, bodoh!"

"Tidak kok, Hibari-kun," geleng Tsuna yang ada didepannya.

"Hmm…memang agak ada wangi aneh," tambah Xanxus. "Wangi yang seperti…racun?"

"_Tebakan yang pintar, Xanxus-dono,"_

Terdengar gaung suara seseorang yang spontan mengagetkan mereka semua. Byakuran dengan perasaannya yang tajam langsung menemukan orang tersebut—berdiri di atas pohon dengan senyum lebar khasnya, rambut panjang berponi hingga menutupi kedua matanya dan mahkota aneh bertengger di rambut pirangnya itu.

"VOI—KAU…R-RASIEL!"

"Oya, Rasiel-kun?"

Byakuran dan Squalo bersahutan secara bersamaan, Xanxus dan Tsuna tidak bergeming melihat orang itu, walaupun mereka juga tahu siapa dia.

"Siapa itu, Byakuran-san?" tanya Hibari pada pemuda disebelahnya itu.

"Rasiel-kun? Dia pemimpin divisi Secondary Storm yang rank-nya diatas divisi Rain Sky," jelas Byaku.

"Shesheshe…kau memihak mereka ya, Byakuran?" ucap Rasiel sambil tertawa cekikikan. "Bukannya tugas divisimu itu menangkap **buronan** seperti Squalo-sama, hmm?"

"Aku disini karena suatu alasan," senyumnya. "Aku selalu mengikuti ideologiku, paham?"

"Tunggu, Rasiel-san!" sergah Tsuna tiba-tiba. "Apa maksudmu soal tebakan Xanxus-san benar? Kau menyebar racun disini?"

"Shesheshe," tawa Rasiel makin melengking. "Yep, kau benar Emperor-sama, ini adalah racun kebanggaanku, racun yang bisa melumpuhkan seluruh organ dalam hitungan detik, shesheshe…"

Detik berikutnya, _BRUGH! _Semua yang ada disana sudah terkulai lemas terkecuali Squalo.

"Aaah? Kau bisa berdiri tenang begitu karena Soporific, kan, Squalo-sama?" ujar Rasiel. "Harusnya kau menggunakan Soporific itu untuk menyembuhkan adikku, dasar pembunuh,"

"Voi, aku tidak membunuhnya. Reveris sudah menjangkitnya jadi terpaksa—"

"Aku benar kan! Kau yang telah membunuh Belphegor!" ucap Rasiel dengan suara yang ditekan. "Aku akan menghukummu di Vendicare bersamaan dengan laporanmu sebagai buronan,"

"VOI! DENGARKAN AKU DULU!" Squalo berteriak. "AKU TIDAK MEMBUNUH BEL, BRENGSEK! ITU KEINGINANNYA SEBELUM IA MENJADI REVERIS POSITIVE. AKU TIDAK PUNYA PILIHAN LAIN SAAT ITU! KARENA ITULAH AKU MEMBUNUHNYA DENGAN SONG-MAGIC-KU!"

"Sama saja kau membunuhnya kan! KAU TIDAK TAHU SEBERAPA SEDIHNYA AKU SEBAGAI KAKAKNYA, ADMIN BODOH!"

"Hei—S, Sampah!—RASIEL! KURANG AJAR KAU—URGH…" ucap Xanxus terbata-bata. Pria besar itu hanya bisa bergerak terbatas akibat kelumpuhan karena efek racun Rasiel.

"Xanxus…VOI! KAU TIDAK APA-APA?" Squalo mendekati Xanxus.

"Grrk…-ti, tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatirkan aku sam—pah, habisi saja dia,"

_CRASH! _Satu pisau mendarat di tangan Squalo yang sedang memegang pipi Xanxus.

"Hadapi aku, pembunuh!" seru Rasiel.

Kontan saja admin Sola Infel itu naik darah, tapi musuhnya pun jauh tak gentar daripada dirinya. Rasiel mengeluarkan beberapa pisau dan kabel yang semirip dengan punya adiknya yang telah tiada. Squalo pun bersiap melancarkan hymn terbaiknya : Rain of Death.

"…Ah…,aku ada penawaran bagus, admin-sama," bisik Rasiel.

"…"

"Aku menahanmu di Vendicare dan kau boleh menyembuhkan mereka semua yang terkena racun," seru Rasiel. "Atau…kau boleh membunuhku, yang mana?"

"…Tentu saja aku pilih yang pertama, voi…" Squalo menurunkan amarahnya. "Aku ingin menyelamatkan mereka, bukan sebagai teman, tetapi sebagai tower admin Sol Infel."

"Tch, dasar," dengus Rasiel mendengar ucapan Squalo. "Sana lakukan, aku akan mengontak rumah barumu di Vendicare Prison…"

Squalo membalikkan badannya, tepat diatas semua anggota partynya yang hampir tak bernyawa dan ia melantunkan…

_Feeling nothing, and regardless of_

_What might befall upon me_

_I have found a song that just like you_

_That sings about sadness and suffering_

_Feeling nothing, and wishing to_

_Not feeling like this ever again_

_I shall send you back to the world_

_That doesn't have such a thing_

_Slightly seriously_

_I think that a mermaid _

_Exist in the world_

_Slightly seriously_

_I would restrain it_

_If it made you smile?_

_Fairly sincerely_

_If I won't change_

_I shall restrain it_

_And reverse the world_

_Greatly wishing to protect you,_

_I shall turn into the song of the wind _

_And run through this world_

_And infinitely wishing, and wanting to stay_

_like this forever, I want it to live with me_

_and play the eternal song of the wind…_

Sinar melingkupi tanah tersebut perlahan tapi lembut. Squalo kembali mengikuti Rasiel yang kini tersenyum penuh kemenangan dengan buruan ditangannya.

"Ayo jalan, admin-sama,"

* * *

_TAP TAP TAP…_

Mukuro membuka matanya, ia kini berada di sebuah padang bunga indah yang terlihat tak berujung. Ia mengenakan sebuah jubah transparan dan beberapa aksesoris lainnya, dan ia merasa sedang ada di cosmosphere seseorang. Reyvateil beriris tidak serasi itu mendapati dirinya terbaring di ranjang bunga tersebut. Wangi padang bunga tersebut membuatnya merasa nyaman dan merindukan sesuatu di waktu yang bersamaan. Ia mendengar sayup-sayup langkah kaki seseorang melewatinya barusan, membuat ia mengejar suaranya.

Setelah beberapa saat ia berlari, ia melihat seorang gadis yang mempunyai warna rambut yang sama dengannya sedang merangkai bunga. Mukuro hanya terpaku melihatnya sementara gadis itu menengok kearahnya.

"N-N-Nebbia…san?" Gadis itu tergagap. "Kenapa kau disini—"

"…Hm? Ada apa, gadis manis?" balasnya seraya memegang dagu gadis itu.

"K-Kau…tidak mengingatku?"

"Mengingatmu? Mana mungkin aku melupakan gadis semanis dirimu di ingatanku?"

"Si, Siapa namaku, kalau begitu?" tanyanya kembali pada Mukuro.

"Kau…" Mukuro berpikir sejanak. "…Siapa?"

"Benar kan… kau tidak mengingatku? Kau jahat, Nebbia-san,"

"Maafkan aku," Mukuro tersenyum. "Aku akan berusaha mengingatmu lagi,"

"…Baiklah," senyum si gadis kembali.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Fo, Foschia,"

* * *

"…kuro-kun…"

"Mukuro-kun…"

"Hnn…"

Saat Reyvateil itu membuka matanya, yang ada dihadapannya hanya Tsuna, Byakuran dan bayang-bayang pohon yang tinggi memayunginya. Tsuna tampak dengan wajah penuh lega sekarang—yah, Byakuran juga.

Tidak ada cosmosphere yang tadi, samasekali.

"A-Ada apa?" ujarnya kaget.

"Mukuro-kun pingsan, lamaaaa sekali…" jelas Byakuran dalam satu kalimat.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi?"

"SAMPAH!"

_DUGH! _Terdengar suara Xanxus dari kejauhan sedang menendang pohon yang ada didekatnya.

"Xanxus-san, kita pasti akan menemukan jalan ke Vendicare…"

"BERISIK KAU, HIBARI!" teriaknya kesal. "AKU YAKIN RASIEL-SAMPAH-ITU AKAN MENGEKSEKUSI SQUALO ATAS IZIN REBEL KNIGHT, BRENGSEK!"

"SIAPA YANG BRENGSEK!" sergah Hibari. "Squalo-san sudah menyerahkan diri agar kita selamat! Kita tidak tahu cara menyelamatkannya!"

"SAMPAH, SAMPAH!" Xanxus meninju pohon itu lagi.

"Oya, oya, jangan rusak pohon lagi, Xanxus-san," Byakuran mencoba menengahi. "Kita akan coba ke Dive Shop tempat Hibari-chan dulu, siapa tahu ada jalan keluar,"

"Be-be-benar, Xa-Xanxus-san," Tsuna mencoba ikut bicara—walaupun agak takut. "Kita harus menghadapi persoalan ini dengan kepala dingin.

"Tch…" Xanxus memalingkan wajahnya. "Baiklah…sekarang kita akan kearah mana?"

_Village of Millefiore._

Setelah berjalan kurang lebih setengah hari, sebuah pemukiman terlihat ditengah hutan lebat yang menghiasi Ring Road Selatan—itulah Village of Millefiore—kota minimalis dengan teknologi maju yang sering disinggahi karena disebut-sebut 'Oasis Sol Infel Continent'. Kota ini terletak di tengah-tengah hutan dan penduduknya banyak yang bekerja sebagai penanam bunga.

"Selamat datang," dua orang maid yang berada di pintu masuk menyapa mereka. "Boleh kami minta Passcard anda?"

Hibari menyerahkan kartu kecil dan kedua maid itu mengizinkan mereka semua masuk.

Kota itu mirip dengan Vongola Town, hanya lebih sederhana dan lebih rapi. Dan tampak banyak café, foodcourt dan pasar-pasar di kota tersebut. Hibari menunjukkan jalan hingga sampai ke bangunan yang terlihat seperti ruko 2 lantai bertuliskan 'Dive Shop & Pippen Dollshop' di etalase toko tersebut.

"Pi—Pippen…?" Mukuro bergidik melihat boneka yang terlihat di etalase toko. "Kau penjual Pippen? Me-mengerikan sekali, dasar Pippen freak…"

"Berisik kau, Herbivora Geugo," respon Hibari tajam.

_KLINING, KLINING…_

Reyvateil berambut hitam itu membuka pintu toko, disana hanya ada pernak-pernik dollshop dan sebuah meja kasir lengkap dengan clerknya yang sedang mengatur barang di rak.

"Aku pulang…"

"Ah, selamat datang, Kyouya-kun," senyum clerk penjaga toko tersebut. "Wah, wah? Banyak tamu rupanya, ada apa ini?"

"Yo, Dino," sapa Xanxus pada si clerk. "Maaf kalau kami mengganggu,"

"Tidak masalah kok," senyumnya lagi. "Siapa mereka-mereka ini, Xanxus?"

"Ehem, hei sampah! Ini pemilik Dive Shop sekaligus salah satu anggota teru tribe yang membuka usahanya di desa ini, Dino Cavallone," Xanxus memperkenalkan sang clerk. "Perkenalkan diri kalian!"

"Namaku Byakuran,"

"A-aku Sawada Tsunayoshi, salam kenal,"

"…Rokudo Mukuro," Mukuro melihat sekeliling. "Jadi…ini benar Dive Shop?"

"Yup, Dive Shop-nya ada dibelakang," Dino menunjuk jalan dibelakangnya. "Mau coba? Untuk hari ini gratis lho, kau tunjukkan tempatnya ya, Kyouya-kun!"

Byakuran tersenyum lebar mendengar hal itu dan dengan cepat ia sudah menggandeng tangan Mukuro dan menuntun (mungkin menyeret) reyvateil itu bersamanya.

"W—hei Byakuran! Lepaskan-!"

"Ayo, Hibari-chan~ tunjukkan dimana Dive Machine-nya!"

Dive Machine,

Dengan paksa untuk kedua kalinya Mukuro dimasukkan kedalam Dive Machine tersebut oleh Byakuran—seberapa kerasnya si Reyvateil meronta pun takkan bisa melepas kekangan vanguardnya.

"Proxy Dive atau Dive biasa?" tawar Hibari.

"Tolong Proxy Dive," senyum Byakuran.

Dan, kini yang tersisa hanya Xanxus, Tsuna dan Dino di dalam toko boneka tersebut. Mereka bertiga pun sekedar basa-basi.

"Katanya kau bersama Squalo-san, dimana dia? Sudah kembali ke tower lagi?"

"…" Xanxus tidak merespon.

Tsuna mencoba menjelaskan, "S-Squalo-san tadi—"

"…Ia ditangkap Rebel Knight," potong Xanxus. "Rasiel-sampah-itu menangkapnya,"

"…Aku turut menyesal, Xanxus," Dino mengernyitkan dahinya. "Dan kenapa Emperor Rebel Knight ada disini?"

"Aku ikut untuk hymn crystal Replekia," jelas Tsuna.

"Replekia…hmmm?" Dino berpikir sejenak. "Kau teman Foschia-chan?"

"Hah? I-Iya," angguk sang emperor.

"Kudengar dari kolegaku, Foschia-chan masuk penjara karena menyerahkan hymnnya…jadi crystal itu diserahkan padamu?"

"I, Iya, Cavallone-san," Tsuna melihat kearah bawah. "Tapi…crystal itu dijaga oleh Mukuro-san dan aku boleh mangambilnya kalau kami menemui Foschia…"

"Dan…Xanxus, aku yakin kau menuju kesini untuk ke Vendicare bersama Tsunayoshi?"

"Tepat sekali," ujar Xanxus. "Kau bisa membantuku, Dino?"

"Akan kuhubungi kolegaku untuk kemari…, tunggu sebentar," Dino menuju kamar di samping kasir.

* * *

**-Cosmosphere Rokudou Mukuro [Level 2]-**

"Selamat siang, Byakuran-san,"

Begitulah Fran dengan muka datarnya menyambut Byakuran yang maju ke level 2 cosmosphere partnernya tersebut. Tempat ini sungguh berbeda dari level 1, lebih terang, hanya ada sebuah kota dan sebuah penjara berdiri disana selain Stonehenge—dan diujung cosmosphere itu terdapat pintu besar bersinar ungu gelap yang disegel dengan rantai.

"Master ingin bertemu denganmu…di Silent Town,"

"Baiklah~"

Tanpa basa-basi, Byakuran menuju ke kota. Di tengah kota sedang ada resital sebuah lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh seorang reyvateil, tapi kota tersebut kosong, tak ada siapapun. Reyvateil tersebut mengenakan jubah transparan diatas pakaian formalnya, dengan beberapa aksesoris-aksesoris menghiasinya.

Was apea ra acrroad rudje  
_(I give you the happiness.)__  
_  
Was yea gagis pomb cupla mea  
_(I commit myself a sin.)__  
_  
O saash, fogabe cupla mea

_(Oh god, forgive my sin…)_

"Mukuro-kun…?"

"…Oh, Byakuran-san," ucap Mukuro datar.

"Oya? Lagu apa yang kau nyanyikan?"

"Bukan apa-apa," Mukuro mengernyit. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu kemari?"

"Fran, katanya kau yang suruh,"

"Hooh…" Mukuro hanya membalas perkataan Byakuran dengan ekspresi datar. "Kalau begitu, ikut aku."

Byakuran pun mengikuti arah jalan Mukuro hingga sampai ke pintu ungu gelap yang terlihat dari Stonehenge. Mukuro mendekati pintu tersebut dan tiba-tiba ada suara yang menghalangi aksesnya.

"_Jangan sentuh,"_

"Oya, kenapa pintu itu menolakmu?" Byakuran mencoba bertanya.

"Entahlah, sejak tadi semua yang ingin kulakukan dihalangi suara itu,"

"Bagaimana kalau dengan Song Magic? Sudah mencobanya?"

"Song Ma—Hm…kufufufu, mungkin bisa," Mukuro mengambil aba-aba. "Byakuran-san, minggir dari situ atau lebih baik aku membunuhmu,"

"Oke, oke,"

Mukuro memfokuskan hymnnya pada sebuah titik dengan matanya. Dan dalam detik berikutnya rantai itu sudah hancur berantakan di hadapan Byakuran. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam pintu tersebut. Dibalik pintu tersebut ada sebuah padang bunga, tetapi tidak ada orang disana. Hanya ada padang bunga dan padang bunga.

"Ayo keluar dari padang bunga ini, Mukuro-kun," ujar Byakuran tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa, kau takut? Kufufufu"

"Oya, bukan itu," Byakuran menoleh keatasnya. "Sudah ada 2 orang memperhatikan kita daritadi,"

Yap, benar. Ada 2 orang berpakaian seragam hijau. Yang satu berdandan seperti punk dan yang satu lagi berkacamata. Mereka berdua tampak memperhatikan Byakuran dan Mukuro daritadi.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Julie," Dino melihat kearah pintu.

Seorang cowok bertopi agak tinggi masuk kedalam toko. Xanxus dan Tsuna hanya menatapnya melangkah masuk dengan senyum khasnya.

"Hai semua," salamnya seraya membuka topinya. "Aku Julie Katou, researcher Foschia,"

_Vendicare Prison_

BRUGH!

"VOI! JANGAN LEMPAR AKU SEENAKNYA!"

Tower admin Sol Infel itu ditaruh disebuah sel gelap dan dingin di areal belakang. Rasiel sudah memutuskan berapa hari lagi ia akan dihukum gantung. Squalo hanya bisa duduk diam di sel tersebut, tidak ada orang lain disana.

"Hrrm?"

Ia baru menyadari kalau ada seseorang tengah meringkuk di pojokan sel itu, ia pun mendekatinya.

"Voi, siapa?" ucapnya.

"…P-Pioggia-sama?"

"Hah?"

Orang itu menampakkan dirinya, ia seorang gadis yang hanya mengenakan dress putih dan sebuah penutup mata putih berada di mata sebelah kirinya. Rambut ungunya tergerai, dan ia tampak sudah meringkuk disana kedinginan selama berhari-hari.

"A-Aku…Foschia…"

* * *

**TBC...**


	6. Phase 2 Part 3

hoho maaf telat banget update-nya, ane lagi banyak masalah, laptop bermasalah, banyak ulangan pula, waduh waduh /plak

anyways, lanjut ya~

Oh ya, **EDITED **thanks buat Shara yang minta nge-format~

* * *

**Fandom/ Disclaimer :** credited to GUST-BANPRESTO, Akira Amano. KHR Ar Tonelico

**Warning : OOC-ness, Alternate Timeline dan (pasti ada) AU… cerita juga (sangat) aneh, kalau gak suka tinggalkan saja!~**

* * *

"**Ne-Nebbia-san…"**

"Hm? Bukankah aku menyuruhmu untuk memanggilku Mukuro saja, Nagi?"

"**A—Oh ya, Mu-Mukuro-san,"**

"Hn?"

"**Kau akan pergi…ke Sea of Death?"**

"Ya, ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis, Nagi?"

"**Kau tak akan kemari lagi…kan?"**

"**Kau tak akan menemaniku lagi kan…?"**

"…"

"Tenang saja, aku takkan melupakanmu, Nagi-chan."

* * *

_Pelukan darinya adalah akhir dari segala rantai hubungan kami._

_Walaupun kami berada di tempat yang sama,_

_Ia jauh…dan aku disini sendiri._

_Menunggunya…dan ia tak pernah datang._

* * *

**[Phase 2-3 – Foschia's Gaea]**

**Dua reyvateil yang baru saja bertemu di sel penjara dingin dan gelap itu merasa memiliki ketergantungan dan kesamaan satu sama lain selama mereka bercengkrama. Squalo bilang kalau ia kenal dengan 'Nebbia' yang diceritakan Foschia. Foschia sendiri berkata kalau ia tahu jalan keluar.**

"Kenapa mencari Nebbia, voi?"

"A-Aku…kangen padanya,"

"Voi…?" Admin Sol Infel menaikkan alisnya. "Kau…? Kau β -reyvateil yang menjadi teman Tsunayoshi?"

"I-Iya, itu aku," Foschia memaksakan diri tersenyum. "Aku FOSCHIA_FEHU_ANSUL_ARTONELICO, adalah β -reyvateil dari Nebbia,"

"Kenapa mau menyerahkan kebebasanmu pada Tsunayoshi, voi?" interogasi Squalo lagi.

"…Bu, Bukan apa-apa," Foschia menggeleng. "Aku cuma…capek,"

"…" Squalo terdiam. "Aku mengerti…, kau pasti lelah menunggunya kembali,"

"W-Wha…" wajah Foschia memerah. "Admin Sol Infel memang hebat…kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan…"

"Kau sama sepertiku," senyum pahit terlingkar di bibir sang admin. "Kita hanya bisa…menunggu,"

* * *

"Nebbia, ngapain kau kemari hah?" ucap salah satu dari mereka yang berdandan punk dengan lidah terjulur keluar.

"Foschia sudah kecewa karenamu, bodoh!" tambah pemuda yang mengenakan kacamata.

"Kalian siapa? Aku baru saja kemari!" sergah Mukuro.

"Tch…kau lupa dengan kami juga? Dasar sombong," keluh si punk.

"Kami tak punya pilihan lain selain melenyapkanmu," tunjuk si kacamata kesal. "KEN, EXECUTION RAY!"

_BLARRR_

Sinar biru yang dipancarkan itu dibiaskan oleh Byakuran.

"Jangan lukai Mukuro-kun," ucapnya. "Sebenarnya apa tujuan kalian?"

"Kau menghalangi kami ya, pendatang asing?" si punk makin marah. "Kami disini mempunyai tugas untuk **melenyapkan Nebbia**!"

"Oya…? Berarti kau harus kulenyapkan terlebih dahulu," Byakuran mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"_CUKUP!"_

_BLARRRR_

Tiba-tiba ledakan cahaya membawa Byakuran dan Mukuro kembali ke depan pintu ungu itu, jauh dari padang bunga tadi.

**[Gained : Song Magic – Mist Prelude Lv 3 – Possesion Eye]**

**[Gained : Song Magic – Guardian Circle Lv 1A – Geugo Beam]**

**

* * *

**

"Kalian ini… tadi itu bahaya sekali," ujar seseorang di belakang mereka yang berdiri di sebelah Fran sekarang. "Untung kalian tidak dibunuh dua Mind Guardian itu,"

Tampaknya ia juga seorang Mind Guardian. Ia berambut sama dengan Hibari, tetapi beda warna. Ia juga mengenakan pakaian hitam mafia yang formal.

"Oya, oya, kau mind guardian Hibari-chan ya?" tebak Byakuran.

"Benar," ia memperkenalkan diri. "Namaku Alaude, aku menjamin keselamatan dan kenyamanan klien-klien Hibari-kun,"

Byakuran tertawa senang. "Untunglah aku memilih melakukan Proxy Dive, aku berhutang padamu, Alaude-chan."

"Ngomong-ngomong master…" Fran angkat bicara. "Ada apa tadi disana? Kau nyaris melenyapkan aku dan cosmosphere ini,"

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa…" Mukuro menghela napas. "Mereka mengatakan 'Foschia' dan…tidak ada memori tentangnya di benakku,"

"Memori yang hilang…eh?" Fran berpikir sejenak. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke Level 3? Biasanya tempat itu merupakan memory field,"

"Lagipula kalau kita tetap disini kurasa dua orang tadi akan menuju kemari," ujar Byakuran.

"Kalau begitu…bisa kita lakukan Paradigm Shift, Mukuro-san?" tanya Alaude pada Mukuro.

Mukuro hanya mengangguk, dan Paradigm Shift sudah siap di Stonehenge, reyvateil itu serta Alaude pun meninggalkan Byakuran dan Fran menuju ke Stonehenge lebih dulu.

"Perjalanan masih panjang," peringat Fran pada Byakuran. "Akan ada banyak gangguan lagi diperjalanan kedepan, apa kau siap?

"Aku mengerti kok," Byakuran tersenyum simpul.

"Nah, Byakuran-san," Fran mengajak si vanguard. "Ayo,"

**[Gained : Costume – Tsukikanade]**

* * *

Sementara itu, di Neo-Kanakana Pier, Metafalica. Diluar Kanakana Pier Researcher Building.

"Jadi…aku harus ke Sol Infel mencarinya, kora?" tawar Colonello

"Tidak, biar kupanggil Katou, dia sedang ada disana, kan?" jelas Adel.

"Itu lebih baik," ujar Lal. "Kita harus meminimalisir waktu sebelum operasi beberapa jam lagi, kita tidak mau kalau masalah Enma-sama menghilang sampai ke telinga para petinggi Utopia Project,"

"Baiklah, kora. Segera hubungi Katou, kora."

Dan, telemo Julie berbunyi disana.

"Halo…Oh, Adel?"

Tsuna, Xanxus dan Dino yang sedang mengobrol dengan Julie pun mendengar pembicaraan Telemo mereka.

"_Katou, kau disana kan? Apa kau sudah menemukan Ketua Enma—"_

Bola mata Tsuna melebar. "Enma-kun…hilang dari Pastalia?"

"Adelheid bodoh! Jangan kencangkan suaramu-!"

"_Kenapa…-"_

_SRETT, _Tsuna mengambil alih telemo Julie.

"Hei, Adelheid. Ini aku, Emperor Tsuna. Apa benar Enma-kun hilang!"

"_E-Emperor! I-Iya…"_

"Di-Dimana dia?"

"_Menurut Lal-sensei ia ada di sekitar Sol Infel—"_

_TREK!_

Tsuna pun meninggalkan toko tersebut dengan tergesa-gesa. Julie pun mengejarnya duluan.

"Tunggu, Emperor Tsunayoshi!" teriak Dino. Ia melepas apron seragam tokonya dan mengejar Tsuna.

"Tch, sampah itu…" Xanxus ikut mengejarnya keluar toko.

Lari Tsuna cukup cepat, tetapi mereka berempat berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk karena sesuatu.

"Maaf, anda tidak mempunyai ID card, anda dilarang masuk,"

"Ta-Tapi…!"

"Peraturan adalah peraturan, anda dilarang masuk,"

"Suara itu…Enma-kun!" Tsuna hendak menerobos penjaga.

Ya, disana ada seorang Reyvateil dengan jubah putih yang sudah kumal. Ia berambut merah, bermuka sendu dan terdapat luka sana-sini di sekujur wajahnya. Kakinya tampak sudah tidak kuat berjalan, dan darah sudah menetes dari luka-luka yang mengoyak baju serta celananya. Mendadak reyvateil itu pingsan ditempat dengan nafas yang sudah terputus-putus.

"E-Enma-sama!" teriak Katou.

"Izinkan dia masuk," ucap Dino pada penjaga.

* * *

**-Cosmosphere Rokudo Mukuro [Level 3]-**

Mereka berhasil masuk ke level berikutnya. Tapi naasnya, hanya ada jurang di sepanjang jalan serta pintu ungu yang ada di Level 2 di ujung tempat tersebut. Tapi, siluet reyvateil berambut nanas itu sudah ada di depan pintu ungu, berdiri tegak tanpa melihat arah belakangnya.

"Oya…bagaimana aku menuju kesana?" Byakuran melihat jurang tak berujung tepat di depan Stonehenge. "Kau tahu sesuatu, Fran?"

"Tidak," gelengnya. "Memorinya benar-benar menghilang,"

Senyum Byakuran tak pudar, sepertinya ia mendapat ide. "Hmhm…pasti ada cara kesana,"

"Jangan-jangan kau mau lompat ke dasar jurang ini…?"

"Oya…kau mengerti toh, Fran?"

"Jangan lakukan itu! Kau bisa-bisa—"

"Tenang saja, aku takkan mati sebelum bisa menyentuh Mukuro-kun,"

Vanguard berambut seputih salju itu terjun bebas dari tempatnya berdiri kedalam jurang yang dalam…

"…Semoga kau berhasil…dan kembalilah dengan selamat…"

* * *

"Tenanglah sampah, biarkan dia istirahat," Xanxus menahan Tsuna untuk duduk diam di sofa tamu.

"Tapi…Xanxus-san—aku…"

**"SAMPAH! KAU HARUS DIBILANG BERAPA KALI SIH? TUNGGU SAMPAI IA SADAR BARU DINO AKAN MENGIZINKANMU MASUK!" **bentak Xanxus.

Tsuna pun meringkuk ketakutan, researcher itu hanya menghela napas setelah mendiamkannya. Kozato Enma—I.P.D Reyvateil itu sedang dirawat Dino dan Katou di kamar Hibari. Tsuna disuruh menunggu sementara pengobatan akan terus dilakukan. Mereka meminta bantuan seorang Male Reyvateil dari toko ramen sebelah untuk membantu pengobatan.

Male Reyvateil itu keluar dari kamar, dan langsung dihampiri Tsuna.

"Ba-Bagaimana keadaan Enma-kun?"

"Ia sudah tidak apa-apa kok, Emperor-san," ia mengacungkan jempol pada Tsuna. "Ia perlu istirahat cukup. Enma-kun itu nampak sehabis berjalan setengah hari tanpa henti untuk keluar dari hutan."

"Oh ya, siapa namamu, Reyvateil-san? Aku berhutang padamu,"

"Sudahlah, tak usah seformal itu. Aku sudah biasa mengobati orang," si Reyvateil tertawa cekikikan. "Aku pewaris Sasagawa Ramen Shop, namaku Sasagawa Ryohei! Salam kenal, Emperor-san!"

"Jangan panggil aku begitu, panggil saja Tsuna,"

"Dan…kau tidak berhutang padaku, tapi pada Xanxus-san yang telah memanggilku kemari! Nah, aku permisi dulu ya! Sampai jumpa~"

Ryohei meninggalkan toko Dino, sementara Tsuna menatap Xanxus yang sedang melihat ke arah lain serta terlihat sedang menggumamkan 'Ryohei-sampah-ngapain-kau-bilang-itu-dasar-sampah-sampah-sampah'— Tsuna pun hanya bisa tersenyum kecil pada Xanxus—daripada kena bentak lagi.

* * *

_Cosmosphere Mukuro – unknown area_

BRUGH

Tampaknya Byakuran menyentuh dasar tempat itu. Ia pun bangkit, dan tidak dapat melihat apapun dibawah sana.

"Ow, ow…dimana ini?" Pemuda berambut putih itu mencoba meraba sekelilingnya yang gelap.

"_Dio…?"_

"_...Nagi?"_

Sebuah suara menggema di tempat itu. Byakuran pun mengikuti ke tempat asal suara. Didapatinya sebuah pintu besar berwarna ungu—yang tidak bisa dibuka—tepat dihadapannya.

"Takkan kuizinkan kau membukanya,"

Byakuran melihat sosok mind guardian berkacamata dengan barcode di pipinya—yang tadi ia lihat di Cosmosphere kedua. Tapi kali ini dia tidak menyerang dan tampak lebih rasional.

"Aku Kakimoto Chikusa, salah satu Mind Guardian dari Foschia," ujarnya. "Kau siapa? Tamu Nebbia, kan?"

"Aku partner Nebbia," jawab Byakuran singkat. "Namaku Byakuran,"

"Oh…" begitulah ekspresi Chikusa. "Kau mau masuk kedalam sana, kan?"

"Memangnya ada apa didalam sana? Kalian mengunci rahasia didalam sini?"

"Kau pintar," senyum Chikusa. "Ken menjaga areal dalam sana, ini adalah pintu rahasia Nebbia dan Foschia yang kami jaga dalam-dalam,"

"Izinkan aku masuk,"

"Atas dasar apa kau mau kesini? Kau tidak punya izin masuk,"

"Aku punya izin," Byakuran tersenyum kemenangan. "Aku akan mengembalikan hubungan Nebbia dan Foschia, apa itu izin yang bagus?"

"Izin diterima," Chikusa membuka pintu besar. "Kau harus tepati itu, atau…"

"Atau apa?"

"Cosmosphere Nebbia akan **kunonaktifkan selamanya**, aku bisa melakukannya kurang dari sedetik,"

"Baik, baik~"

* * *

_[Cosmosphere Foschia – Level 3] – Kokuyo Land_

Byakuran menjejakkan kakinya di tempat bobrok, kaca pecah sana-sini dan lumayan kotor serta pengap sekarang, dengan tulisan di dinding : Kokuyo Land.

"Hoo, jadi Kakipi mengizinkanmu masuk?"

Pandangan Byakuran tertuju pada sosok yang sedang duduk nyaman di sebuah sofa.

"Aku sudah menjelaskan izinku, jadi aku boleh masuk~"

"Namaku Joshima Ken, salah satu mind guardian si gadis bodoh," ia turun dari sofanya. "Apa urusanmu ke tempat gadis bodoh ini, sebenarnya?"

"Sesuai isi izinku," senyum Byakuran.

"Kau serius ingin melihat rahasia gadis bodoh? Baiklah…" Ken menjentikkan jarinya. "Inilah ingatan yang ia simpan, nikmatilah,"

Sinar putih menyelimuti Byakuran, membawanya ke tempat lain.

...

Sedang ada 2 Reyvateil di sebuah tempat besar yang terlihat seperti tower Sol Infel…tapi jauh lebih besar lagi. Salah satunya bisa dikenali Byakuran sebagai Mukuro, sementara yang satu lagi entahlah.

'Nebbia, sebelum kau kupindah ke Sea of Death…' seorang Reyvateil—bukan Male—berbicara dengan Mukuro.

'Ada apa lagi? Soal perubahan hymn code? Soal perubahan registrasi tower ke cosmosphere? Aku muak,'

'Bukan, dengar dulu makanya,' Reyvateil itu menarik Nebbia. 'Kau harus mendapatkan seorang β -reyvateil, sebelum aku dapat mentransfermu ke Sea of Death.'

'β? Maksudnya kopianku? Untuk apa?'

'Jaga-jaga sesaat kalau kau kehilangan data-data berhargamu,' jelas si Reyvateil. 'Dan juga sebagai cadangan kekuatanmu untuk kau pakai…sewaktu-waktu,'

'Oh…' Nebbia tampak tertarik. 'Bagaimana aku menemukannya?'

'Lihat catalog ini,' Reyvateil itu menyerahkan sebuah catalog. 'Ini adalah daftar reyvateil yang sengaja dibuang oleh para researcher,'

'…' Mukuro membuka satu persatu halaman secara terburu-buru. '…Bagaimana kalau yang ini…?'

'…Terserahlah, sana ke Reyvateil Labs yang ada di Renkinator dan bilang kalau kau datang karena rekomendasiku,' Reyvateil itu tersenyum. 'Coba nanti kau jalan-jalan di Cosmosphere-mu,'

'Hah…? Cosmosphere?'

…

Pemandangan beralih ke Cosmosphere Nebbia, di tempat yang tadi disinggahi Byakuran. Tempat itu bernama Kokuyo Land, dan ternyata bukan Nebbia yang membuat tempat itu di dalam cosmospherenya.

Nebbia yang heran mencoba berjalan-jalan di tempat itu dan menemukan bahwa tempat tersebut telah terputus bersama sebuah padang bunga yang entah darimana asalnya. Akhirnya ia menemukan seorang Reyvateil yang tengah diambang kematiannya di padang bunga tersebut.

'Tolong…aku…' rintihnya. 'Siapapun…'

'Apa yang terjadi…?' Nebbia mengelus pipi gadis malang itu.

'Sebuah kecelakaan…research…' ucapnya terbata-bata. 'Me-mereka meng…anggapku…gagal dan aku…terus disiksa…dengan berbagai research…'

'Kau mau…aku menolongmu?' tawarnya. 'Aku akan membagi semuanya denganmu,'

Nebbia terlihat merasa iba meraih tangan gadis itu dan sesegera 'membagi' cosmospherenya dengan gadis itu.

…

"Kau sudah mengerti sekarang?" suara Ken kini terdengar tepat di depan Mukuro. "Dengan aku membuka rahasia ini, artinya memori gadis bodoh ini juga akan menuju ke Nebbia,"

"…Hm…karena mereka berbagi jadi mereka mempunyai ikatan?"

"Begitulah," Ken menunjuk pintu keluar. "Keluarlah, Kakipi akan menunjukkan jalan kembali,"

* * *

Sementara itu, di Vendicare.

Pintu penjara Squalo dan Nebbia terbuka lebar. Rasiel membuka pintu tersebut sambil tersenyum lebar seperti biasa.

"Shesheshe, waktunya hu-ku-man~" ucapnya senang.

"Voi, kau mau apa lagi sih?" Squalo sudah terlihat kesal duluan.

"Operasi Pertama Project Utopia - Restart-Operation; Squalo-sama," senyum Rasiel makin menjadi-jadi. "Kalian berdua akan kami suruh melakukan Restart-Operation, lalu kalian boleh bebas."

"Ha…hanya itu?" tanya Chrome agak ketakutan.

"Cepat keluar, upacara akan segera dimulai," Rasiel menyuruh mereka dengan kasar. "Tugas kalian **mudah** kok,"

"VOI, JELASKAN DULU!" bentak Squalo.

"Aku mau kalian berdua menyanyikan [Haibanation],"

"Tapi bukannya Haibanation—" pekik Chrome.

"Makanya itu, aku butuh energi dari admin Sol Infel ini," Rasiel menunjuk Squalo. "Ayo cepat! Waktu kita tidak banyak,"

* * *

**TBC...Reviews? /plak **


	7. Phase 2 Part 4

**Fandom/ Disclaimer :** credited to GUST-BANPRESTO, Akira Amano. KHR dan Ar Tonelico

**Warning : OOC-ness, Alternate Timeline dan (pasti ada) AU… cerita juga (sangat) aneh, kalau gak suka tinggalkan saja!~**

Ah, chapter ini juga edited setelah berkali-kali saya cek...maaf kalo aneh formatnya... ^^**  
**

* * *

**[Phase 2-4. Execution]**

Byakuran kini kembali ke tempat Fran—yang membuat Fran sedikit kaget—tetapi tanpa ekspresi berarti di wajah Mind Guardian yang mirip Geugo itu.

"Okaeri, Byakuran-san,"

"Aku kembali kan? Setidaknya adakan upacara penyambutan," candanya.

"Nah, jalannya sudah tersambung sekarang," Fran menunjuk jalan di depan Stonehenge. "Tapi…kusarankan kau menuju Tower of Life dulu, bagaimana?"

"Akan kucoba~"

* * *

_-Altar of Infel, Sol Infel Continent-_

Ditengah tanah lapang itu terdapat dua buah patung yang berdiri bergandeng tangan—Maiden Mio Infel dan Maiden Homura Nenesha—begitulah yang tertulis di bawah monumen tersebut. Lapangan itu sudah dipadati orang-orang yang mengenakan seragam Rebel Knight dan disana ada layar besar yang menunjukkan keadaan di Pastalia—tepatnya di Slums.

"Restart Operation akan segera digelar!" Rasiel memecah keheningan. "Demi Utopia Project, demi impian kita bersama!"

Ceramah singkatnya itu disambut keramaian. Sementara Squalo dan Chrome sudah dipaksa untuk memposisikan diri dibawah monumen tersebut—bergandeng tangan paksa dengan bantuan borgol.

"Pioggia-sama…"

"Hm? Ada apa, voi?"

"Kalau salah satu diantara kita meninggal karena ini…bagaimana?"

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu?"

"EXEC_HAIBANATION./ memerlukan energi penuh, Pioggia-sama," ucapnya. "Kalau kita gagal, salah satu dari _life energy _Pioggia-sama atau aku akan habis,"

"…Kalau berhasil? Ada dampak buruknya juga?"

"Kau tidak tahu soal I.P.D ya…?" Chrome menunduk. "I.P.D…mereka semua akan mati, memori mereka di Infel Phira akan **dihapus** untuk keperluan Project Utopia,"

"VOI, KAU SERIUS—!"

"Ini kenyataan, Pioggia-sama," mata Chrome mulai berair. "Apa yang harus kita korbankan…? I.P.D, kau atau aku?"

"Tak ada cara lain? Replekia atau yang lain?"

"Replekia…" Chrome tampak menemukan sesuatu. "Kalau saja ditengah Haibanation bisa dihentikan oleh salah satu hymmnos I.P.D mungkin bisa…tapi…saat Haibanation berlangsung semua I.P.D akan koma…"

"Hmph, jadi tak ada jalan lain ya, brengsek," Squalo memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. "Baiklah, Foschia. Kalau aku mati, sampaikan salamku pada tempat ini…pada Sol Infel,"

"Aku juga…tolong sampaikan salamku pada Nebbia-san kalau aku sudah tiada,"

"Hei kalian berdua, ayo nyanyikan," bentak Rasiel.

Enma, Tsuna, Xanxus, Dino dan Katou sedang membentuk lingkaran di dekat mesin Dive. Memperhatikan tidak ada satupun diantara ketiga orang itu bangun dari mesinnya.

"Sudah lama mereka disini," Dino melihat kearah jam. "Sebenarnya ada apa…"

"…Hei, sampah. Kalian dengar sesuatu? Suara lagu…hm…!" Xanxus mengalihkan perhatian mereka semua. "Suara ini…admin sampah!"

"I-Ini suara Foschia!" pekik Katou.

"Tunggu, hymn ini kan…" Tsuna kaget.

"Haibanation," lanjut Enma. "Hymn untuk mengosongkan memori dari Second Infel Phira,"

"E-Enma-kun…berarti kau akan—" ucap Tsuna terbata-bata.

"…" Enma melihat kearah tanah. "Katou, tolong hubungi Slums untuk mencari Implanter,"

"…Apa Implanter cukup menahan ini? Kita harus menghentikan lagu ini sebelum semuanya terlambat, Enma-sama." sergah Katou.

"Replekia…" ucap Enma lagi. "Tapi crystal itu ada di Nebbia-san, kan?"

"Kita harus usahakan semua yang kita bisa!" seru Tsuna.

* * *

_-Cosmosphere Mukuro Level 3, Tower of Life-_

Disana ada Hibari, berdiri seperti orang putus asa.

"Akhirnya kau datang," ucap Hibari, setengah ketus. "Bukannya kau harus ada di depan pintu itu sekarang?"

"Fran menyuruhku kemari, Hibari-chan,"

"…Aku hanya memperingatkanmu satu hal," Hibari merendahkan suaranya. "Kalau ada apa-apa terjadi saat kau memasuki pintu itu, aku akan melakukan Last Resort,"

"Memangnya kenapa, Hibari-chan?"

"Kau tidak menyadari kalau perlahan tempat ini semakin bergetar?" Hibari menunjuk tanah yang diinjaknya. "Pasti ada sesuatu terjadi di Cosmosphere Foschia, cepat kesana! Aku juga tidak mau usaha kita gagal!"

"Apa itu Last Resort, ngomong-ngomong?"

"Intinya agar Diver dan orang yang di Dive selamat, sudah sana pergi!"

Byakuran pun berlari menuju kearah Mukuro—Mukuro yang mengenakan kostum berbeda, dengan style headphone serta pakaian setengah terbuka berwarna biru turqoise yang benar-benar berbeda— tengah berdiri didepan pintu ungu, dan akhirnya menoleh kebelakang setelah mendengar Byakuran datang.

"Byakuran-'sama'…" katanya pelan. "Bagaimana keadaan Nagi…?"

"Kita akan menuju kesana, Mukuro-kun," Byakuran menunjuk pintu ungu didepannya. "Kau mau melihat Foschia kan?"

Byakuran meraih tangan Mukuro dan dengan sekuat tenaga ia mendorong masuk kedalam…

KRIEEET…

Yang terakhir terdengar di telinga mereka hanya lantunan sebuah lagu dan sekeliling mereka tidak ada tanah untuk berpijak…

**[Gained - Song Magic : Chain of Despair Level 2-1, Collapse]**

**

* * *

**"BYAKURAN! BANGUN, SAMPAH!"

Teriakan Xanxus menyadarkan sang vanguard—ia tengah terbaring di sofa dengan banyak orang mengerubunginya. Katou berekspresi sangat was-was dan Tsuna tampak menjagai Enma yang semakin lama semakin lemah.

"Kemana Hibari-chan,?" tanya Byakuran.

"Ia sudah kubawa ke rumah sakit beberapa menit lalu oleh Dino," jawab Katou. "Ia menyelamatkan kalian dari jatuhnya Cosmosphere Foschia,"

"Oya…benar. Kenapa Cosmosphere itu…hilang?"

"Itu semua karena Haibanation," jawab Enma. "Ia yang melantunkan Haibanation dan memaksakan dirinya sendiri sehingga lama-lama _life energy_-nya…"

"Foschia…" bisik Mukuro. "Kita harus menyelamatkan Foschia,"

"Ta-Tapi kondisi Enma-kun…" Tsuna menahan Mukuro.

"Kita tidak bisa menunggu lagi, Emperor Tsuna!" seru Mukuro ketus. "Aku tidak peduli dengan nasib I.P.D,"

"Kalau Haibanation berhasil mungkin Foschia-chan selamat, aku tidak bisa biarkan itu!" sergah Tsuna. "Kau tidak berpikir berapa banyak I.P.D disana akan mati demi menyelamatkan satu orang!"

"Tch," Mukuro meninggalkan toko itu. "Sesukamu saja, aku akan menyelamatkannya sendiri,"

"KEMBALI KAU, SAMPAH!" Xanxus hendak mengejarnya, tapi terhenti karena Mukuro menunjuknya seraya berkata :

"Kau akan kubunuh menggunakan Reveris kalau kau menghalangiku,"

"Grh,"

Tapi setelah Mukuro menjauh dari pandangan, Xanxus mengejarnya lagi. Tsuna diam saja setelah perdebatan itu bersama Katou dan Byakuran.

"Andai saja ada Replekia…" gumam Katou. "Aku sudah menghubungi telemo di Slums tetapi tak ada jawaban, hanya ada statis…kita tidak bisa mendapat Implanter,"

"Oya, aku punya Replekia," Byakuran merogoh sakunya. "Mukuro-kun mendiamkannya jadi aku ambil saja,"

"Kalau begitu…gunakan saja Replekia-nya…" pinta Enma. "Mungkin aku bisa mengalihkan perhatian orang-orang yang sedang ada di dekat Haibanation itu dengan ini…"

"Sayang Mukuro-san sudah keluar…" Tsuna agak menyesal. "Harusnya aku tidak seegois itu tadi…"

"Jangan khawatir, Mukuro-kun pasti akan kembali," senyum Byakuran. "Aku percaya padanya,"

* * *

_-Ring Road - North-_

"Lepaskan aku," Mukuro berulangkali menepis cengkraman Xanxus.

"Katanya kau mau membunuhku, mana hah?" Xanxus tetap mengejarnya. "Apa kau takut mengeluarkan Reveris-mu pada orang sepertiku, sampah? Aku kan bukan temanmu,"

"…"

"Atau…kau memang tidak mau membunuhku karena kau menganggapku teman? Sampah,"

"KAU—"

"H-Hei, kalian…!"

Sebuah suara Reyvateil menghentikan mereka berdua. Pandangan mereka tertuju pada jubah lusuh yang tak bergeming di tepi sebuah pohon. Xanxus mencoba terus menahan tangan Mukuro agar ia tidak kabur.

"Hmm…? Siapa kau, samp—" Xanxus membuka jubah tersebut.

Reyvateil itu sudah kehabisan nafas untuk bicara, dan Xanxus ternyata mengenalnya.

"Lal Mirch! Ngapain kau kemari? Bukannya sekarang I.P.D sedang…"

"Aku kesini mengantarkan Implanter…" Reyvateil itu menaikkan googlenya dan mengambil sebuah crystal dari balik jubahnya. "Kalian lihat…Enma-sama? Aku sudah menyuruh beberapa I.P.D dan researcher… untuk bertahan di Slums…sampai Implanter berhasil dilantunkan…"

Mukuro terdiam, Xanxus membantu Lal berdiri dengan sebelah tangannya yang kosong.

"Enma ada di kota itu," Xanxus menunjuk. "Kau masih bisa jalan kan? Bilang pada mereka, kami menunggu mereka di Altar of Infel,"

"Atas perintahmu, Xanxus-sama,"

Lal pun berlari pergi.

"Dimana itu Altar of Infel…? Dan kenapa kau membantuku?" elak Mukuro.

"Kau akan lihat nanti,"

* * *

_-Altar of Infel, Sol Infel Continent.-_

"Sebentar lagi akan selesai," ucap salah satu knight yang ada di barisan depan.

Rasiel tersenyum, mendengar hal tersebut dan segera menuju podium dimana Squalo dan Chrome menyanyikan Haibanation, tapi terdengar sesuatu dari kejauhan…

* * *

_xA harr hLYUmLYUmOrO eje/. (She sings the song of her heart)_

_xA sorr kLYUvLYUr du qejyu/. (Her singing covers all people)

* * *

_

"Hymn ini…Replekia!" Chrome menghentikan nyanyiannya.

"Replekia? VOI, BAGAIMANA BISA!" pekik Squalo mendengar hal itu.

"Kenapa kalian hentikan Haibanation?" tanya Rasiel.

"SAMPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

_BUAGH!_

Xanxus muncul dengan melompat dari keramaian, dan dengan sekuat tenaga ia menghajar bagian wajah Secondary Storm Knight itu hingga ia tersungkur jauh dari podium. Mukuro juga ikut maju dan melepas borgol yang mengikat Squalo dan Chrome dengan sebuah Song Magic.

"Tch…kalian toh…" Rasiel menghapus darah dari sekitar bibirnya. "Kalian mau apa? Restart Project sudah akan selesai…"

"Project sampah itu AKAN kami hentikan, sampah." Xanxus menyeringai lebar. "Replekia menjalankan tugasnya sementara aku akan membuatmu merasakan neraka, sampah!"

Researcher tegap berambut hitam itu sudah menyiapkan kedua pistol kesayangannya, sementara Rasiel juga sudah berdiri dengan banyak pisau dan kabel yang merupakan warisan adiknya.

"Ne-Nebbia-san…itukah kau?" Chrome tergagap melihat sosok Reyvateil dihadapannya.

"Kau sudah menantiku ya, Foschia?" senyum manis Mukuro membalas pertanyaan Chrome. "Ayo kita selesaikan ini,"

"Yang lain ada dimana, voi?" tanya Squalo pada Mukuro.

"Aku yakin Byakuran-'sama', Tsunayoshi dan I.P.D itu sedang dalam perjalanannya sekarang," Mukuro tidak memudarkan senyumnya. "Pioggia-sama, bagaimana kalau kau bantu Xanxus bertarung sementara kami berdua akan menghalangi para knight lain di lapangan ini?"

"KAU TAK PERLU MENGINGATKANKU, VOI!" teriakan khasnya melengking.

"…Nah, kau masih bisa bertarung, Nagi?" bisik Mukuro pelan sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Dengan senang hati, Mukuro-san!"

Squalo memposisikan diri di belakang Xanxus, Rasiel sudah didampingi 2 Reyvateil di belakangnya. Mukuro dan Chrome mengeluarkan Song Magic bertubi-tubi untuk meminimalisir pasukan Rasiel yang ada disana. Dan siluet Byakuran, Tsuna, Enma dan Lal tengah berlari menuju Altar of Sol Infel.

Siapakah yang menang? Haibanation atau Replekia?

* * *

**TBC...

* * *

**

Yak, maaf kalo lagi seru-serunya malah TBC /authordibunuh/

secepetnya nanti ane lanjut kalo udah ada ide kok! heheh~

**Next Chapter = Phase 2-5. Last Wish of The Bloody Prince**

STAY TUNED /plak


	8. Phase 2 Part 5

Ah halo pembaca sekalian yang saya hormati~ *salah* maaf banget udah lama ga update :D

Kemarin ane sakit seminggu, trus udah mepet ketemunya kalo nggak TO ya UH…sekali lagi maafkan ane~ ^^;

YAK! INI SEKALIAN PERAYAAN ANE KELUAR DARI TO DIKNAS KABUPATEN BEKASI! /lebay /plakkk

Sedikit spoiler deh, ini chapter akhir di Phase 2, di Phase 3 bakalan ketemu chara baru dan yah…mengungkap lebih dalam mengenai heroine kita Muku-tan *author di-Reveris Mukuro* mengingat kayaknya akhir Phase 2 ini jadi bagiannya XS *dirajam*

Maaf kalo bagiannya 100,69, 27 dan 00-nya (di)sedikit(kan) *bows* *plak*

**Fandom/ Disclaimer :** credited to GUST-BANPRESTO, Akira Amano. KHR - Ar Tonelico. Dua hal yang bukan punya saya /plak

**Warning : OOC-ness, Alternate Timeline dan (pasti) AU… cerita juga (sangat) aneh, kalau gak suka tinggalkan saja!~

* * *

**

.

.

.

"_Hei, Pioggia,"_

"_Hn? Ada apa, Bel?"_

"_Aku punya hymn bagus!"_

"_Hmph, kau takkan bisa mengalahkan suara merduku,"_

"_Tch!" _

"…_Pokoknya, kau tahu…partitur yang ada di meja Xanxus?"

* * *

_

**[Phase 2-5. Last Wish of The Bloody Prince]

* * *

**

Rasiel tetap dengan senyum kesayangannya walau ditengah puncak persitegangannya dengan kedua orang itu—Xanxus dan memamerkan koleksi pisau dan kawatnya kehadapan researcher garang dan admin Sol Infel itu tanpa ragu.

"Hmph, kalian memang punya Replekia," Rasiel mengernyitkan dahinya. "Tetapi kalau aku yang menang kali ini, semuanya akan berakhir,"

"Omong kosong, sampah!" seru Xanxus, yang sudah mengeluarkan pistol kesayangannya. "Sampah sepertimu takkan pernah melampauiku!"

"Oh ya…?" Cowok berponi klimis itu terkikik. "Researcher pensiunan sepertimu sudah bukan apa-apa dimataku…Xanxus,"

_DOR _

Satu peluru kemarahan mulai keluar dari moncong pistol itu, lawannya dapat menghindar dengan mudah tanpa lecet sedikitpun, membuat kemarahan sang researcher semakin meruncing. Anehnya, reyvateil yang biasanya berkomentar agresif kini berlaku pasif—ia hanya melihat kedua vanguard di hadapannya itu beradu komentar.

"Hei, admin sampah," Xanxus membuyarkan lamunan Squalo. "Ada apa? Ayo bantu aku,"

"…"

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu? Apa itu tentang Bel?"

"…Voi, kurasa kau takkan mengerti,"

"Hmph, terserahlah." Xanxus mendengus. "Selesaikan saja urusanmu dengan sampah itu, aku akan melindungimu,"

"Terima kasih, Xanxus." Kata-kata yang paling jarang terdengar terlontar dari bibir sang admin.

* * *

Di sisi lain Altar of Infel, Mukuro, Byakuran, Chrome, Lal Mirch, Tsuna dan juga Enma menghadapi sekian banyak anggota Rebel Knight—divisi Rasiel, Secondary Storm—yang memburu dari tiap penjuru. Memang tidak terlalu banyak, tetapi keadaan ini cukup merepotkan mengingat Tsuna harus mati-matian melindungi Enma dan Lal yang menyanyikan serta menyinkronkan Replekia tanpa jeda dengan bantuan sedikit I.P.D yang masih bertahan di pos Slums serta Byakuran sebagai vanguard juga melindungi sisa dua Reyvateil. Mereka menyusun taktik untuk me-release sebuah hymn dengan bantuan Replekia.

"Grh—" Tsuna yang sedari tadi menahan beberapa lance dari knight mulai kelelahan. "B-Byakuran-san, apa kau bisa membantuku…?"

"Dengan senang hati, Tsuna-chan~" Byakuran mengedipkan mata. "Mukuro-kun, Chrome-chan, fokuskan syncro-magic kalian,"

Byakuran melompat ke depan Tsuna dan mengeluarkan tebasan elemen angin yang cukup kuat, menghempas beberapa knight yang tanpa menyerah masih berdiri untuk menyerang. Pemimpin dari divisi Rain Sky itupun terpaksa melakukan sesuatu…

_SRAK!_

"W-Wow, lihat itu Mukuro-san! Byakuran-san mempunyai sayap!"

"…Biarkan saja, kita harus fokus," Mukuro membuang muka.

Yup, Byakuran adalah seorang knight yang 'spesial', sesuai nama dan juga divisinya. Ia mempunyai sepasang sayap putih yang terbalut dosa, serta sorot mata jernih nan karismatik yang bisa dibilang jarang sekali diperlihatkan. Melihatnya melayang beberapa meter di udara membuat semua hadirin gentar—mereka tahu siapa yang mereka hadapi, dan Tsuna terlihat melongo melihat sayap putih itu.

"_Sayap putih itu…!"_

"_Berarti…dia…knight tangan kanan Giotto-sama?"_

"_Tidak mungkin…Byakuran-san dari divisi Rain Sky melawan kita semua?"_

…Begitulah suara-suara yang dapat terdengar. Ketua divisi itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan, ia menyongsong langit diatasnya, dan menatap ke arah tanah, seraya menurunkan hujan cahaya dari langit.

"_Roar of the Almighty Sky, Replekia Compilation." _

Cahaya yang turun dari langit terasa semakin menyilaukan mata, tak terasa di sela-sela cahaya lembut itu terdapat peluru-peluru pistol, membuat darah tercecer dimana-mana dengan indahnya.

Tsuna, sementara itu—yang terbawa oleh suasana Byakuran—mementahkan beberapa knight yang mengganggu konsentrasi hymmnos kedua reyvateil yang ditinggalkan Byakuran yang asyik 'menghukum' beberapa knight di cangkang cahayanya. Emperor Rebel Knight itu mulai menghajar para Knight satu persatu dengan kedua kepalan tangannya.

"_Forest of Mist, Synchronity Chain…!"

* * *

_

Xanxus dan Rasiel masih bersikukuh di lain tempat. Entah berapa buah peluru yang sudah dilontarkannya ke pemimpin dari Secondary Storm division itu, dan entah sekian tebasan kawat yang ia lancarkan kearah researcher tangguh tersebut. Sementara, Squalo tidak terlihat dimanapun.

"HYAAAAAH!"

_CRASH, _salah satu dari kawat itu menggores pipi Xanxus.

_DOR, _tembakan itu menembus beberapa helai rambut Rasiel.

Setelah beberapa kali mengincar kesempatan kecil, Rasiel berhasil melucuti kedua pistol yang dipegang Xanxus dan membuat salah satu telapak tangannya berdarah.

"Grh!" Xanxus pun mundur ke sisi berlawanan.

"_BLOODY KNIFE STAB!" _

Ia meluncurkan beberapa pisau dari balik jubahnya kearah Xanxus, dan Xanxus terpaksa harus menahan semua pisau yang ditunjukkan padanya dengan satu tangan sementara ia mengerang kesakitan.

"GAHH—HEI, SAMPAH, SEKARANG!"

_SPLASH_

Squalo tidak terlihat dimanapun, tetapi ada semburan air mendadak menghalangi penglihatan Rasiel. Dari kakinya pun muncul serangan air yang sama, menguncinya dengan air rapat-rapat. Kini akhirnya terlihat siluet Squalo tengah berjalan ke arah penjara yang ia buat untuk mengurung Rasiel.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, voi?" admin itu menoleh pada vanguardnya yang darahnya tak berhenti menetes.

"Luka ini bukan apa-apa, sampah."

"Oh ya…Rasiel," manik biru sang admin kembali tertuju pada orang yang mendekam di penjara buatannya itu. "Bisakah kau mendengar sedikit ceritaku? Aku kesini bukan untuk bertarung denganmu,"

"_Hmph,"_

_PYASH!_

Penjara air itu dimentahkan Rasiel dengan sulut api yang bersumber dari pisaunya. Tapi, Squalo tidak bergeming dari posisinya.

"Karena aku ada disini untuk membunuhmu," ucap Rasiel. "Yang telah merenggut nyawa adikku,"

"Bisa tolong dengarkan aku dulu?" dengan nada suara Squalo yang agak sedikit jengkel.

"Aku tak perlu penjelasan,"

"VOI, KAU TAK TAHU APA-APA!"

"DIAAAAM!"

_SLASH!_

Memang seharusnya Squalo yang terkena gertakan tersebut, tetapi sayatan pisau tajam itu mengenai pipi Xanxus.

"VOI, XANXUS! SUDAH KUBILANG INI URUSANKU—"

"Kalau kau apa-apa, siapa penggantimu, sampah!" sontak Squalo terhenyak. "Aku mengerti kau harus selesaikan ini tapi…"

_GREB_

Xanxus mengangkat kerah jubah Rasiel dengan tangannya yang berlumuran darah.

"…Apa sampah ini mau mendengarkanmu?"

"…"

"Turunkan aku, Xanx—"

"…Kau takkan bisa menyuruhku, sampah." Xanxus mengeluarkan _death glare-_nya.

"Fou ki ra hyear presia reen  
_(Hey you, listen to me)_

Was zweie ra na stel yorra zuieg manaf  
_(I plead with you to give my life meaning)_

Ma zweie ra irs manaf chyet oz omnis  
_(For I want to continue my life until the very end)"_

Ajaibnya, kedua orang tersebut berhenti beragrumentasi setelah mendengar hymn yang keluar dari mulut sang admin. Terutama Rasiel—yang kini menatap Squalo dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Cosmoflips…" ucapnya dengan suara rendah. "Sejak kapan kau tahu hymn itu?"

"Bel memberitahunya padaku sesaat sebelum ia mati," Squalo menghela napas. "Makanya voi, tolong dengarkan aku, akan kujelaskan semuanya."

Xanxus tetap menahan kerah jubah Siel, tidak membolehkannya bergerak sesuka hati._

* * *

_

_**Flashback, beberapa tahun silam**_

_**Xanxus' Manor, Pastalia.**_

Terdapat dua orang dikamar itu—padahal kamar itu lumayan luas dan bisa saja ditempati 4 orang. Di sana hanya ada perlengkapan seadanya, dua buah ranjang, buffet, sofa dan LCD TV yang terlihat mahal. Walaupun semua peralatan itu terlihat rapi, tidak untuk lantai kamar tersebut.

Pisau, kabel, kawat, besi, banyak hal berserakan disana.

"BEL! HENTIKAN MELEMPARIKU DENGAN SEMUA HAL YANG ADA DI LACI!" suara indah salah satu penghuni rumah terdengar.

"Shishishi, padahal kau menikmatinya kan, Mamma Squalo?"

"V-VOI! SEJAK KAPAN AKU MAMAMU!"

"Tentu sejak kau datang kesini bersama Xanxus, shishishi~"

Squalo pun ikut melempar vas bunga yang terlihat mahal ke arah wajah lawannya itu—yep, Belphegor adalah namanya. Mereka berdua adalah Male Reyvateil, dengan perbedaan yang cukup jauh, entah dari status dan juga tingkat kekuatan. Bel adalah seorang reyvateil yang umum, ia ada di tempat research milik Xanxus sejak bertahun-tahun sebelumnya, sementara Squalo—hanya seperti anak kemarin sore yang dilakukan spesial karena potensi yang ia miliki.

Sebagai seorang Reyvateil Origin.

Tapi, tidak ada tembok bernama 'perbedaan status' di manor milik sang researcher yang disebut-sebut itu—yang memberi Squalo sedikit kenyamanan. Dan yah, Belphegor sebagai satu-satunya Reyvateil yang ada di tempat itu juga hadir sebagai 'teman' pertamanya.

Atau lebih bisa disebut rival.

"Psst, Mamma. Sebaiknya kita hentikan ini," Bel meletakkan jari telunjuknya didepan bibirnya. "Lagipula, aku ingin menceritakan tentang diriku,"

"Hmm, kenapa…voi?"

"Yaaah, Xanxus sudah banyak cerita tentang dirimu jadi…sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk membagi cerita," Bel tersenyum. "Dan…kurasa kalau kita lanjutkan permainan ini, Lussuria atau Levi pasti akan kemari, melaporkan kekacauan dan kita akan dihukum lagi dengan Dive Machine, shishishi."

"…Baiklah," kata 'Dive Machine' itu membuatnya mendelik, mengingat ia Divophobia akut.

Squalo pun duduk di sofa besar dibelakangnya seraya menaikkan kaki kanannya ke atas kaki kirinya, sementara Bel merasa lebih nyaman duduk di kursi kayu.

"Jadi, kau mau cerita apa tentang dirimu, Bel?"

"Kau pernah dengar kata-kata Reveris, Mamma?"

"VOI, SUDAH BERULANG KALI AKU BILANG HENTIKAN MEMANGGILKU—" kali ini Squalo membiarkannya. "Reveris…maksudmu mimpi buruk?"

"Itu arti harafiahnya." Bel mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. "Reveris adalah nama sebuah hymn dengan efek berbahaya bagi para Reyvateil, tetapi seorang researcher yang terinspirasi dari nama tersebut membuat sebuah virus dengan efek yang kurang lebih sama; yaitu membunuh Reyvateil perlahan-lahan akibat dikendalikan oleh virus tersebut."

"Uh…hm? Rasanya aku juga pernah dengar Xanxus cerita hal itu…" Squalo berpikir. "Lalu?"

"Lima belas tahun lalu, di sebuah tempat bernama Firefly Alley hidup sebuah keluarga kecil," Bel menghela napas. "Ibu itu seorang Reyvateil single-parent yang memiliki dua anak kembar,"

Squalo tampak menyadari sesuatu dari narasi tersebut, sampai ia berkeringat dingin. "V-Voi, jangan bilang…"

Bel hanya menampilkan senyum khasnya.

"Hari itu, disana terjadi Reveris Outbreak. Semua sisi kota terbakar, para reyvateil yang terjangkit virus mengamuk sejadi-jadinya menambah kerusakan kota…"

Bel sedikit berdehem sebelum melanjutkan.

"Ibu mereka berdua terjangkit virus tersebut, hendak membunuh kedua anaknya. Sayangnya, ibu itu meninggal akibat tebasan seorang Knight sebelum mencabik habis anak kembar tersebut." Bel terdiam sejenak. "Anaknya yang merupakan Reyvateil terpisah dari kakaknya akibat sang Reyvateil dibawa ke laboratorium untuk diperiksa ini dan itu…"

Squalo menelan ludah.

"…Dan dugaan mereka benar, reyvateil kecil itu positif terkena Reveris disease."

Hening pun terjadi diantara mereka. Senyum Bel sedikit memudar, sementara Squalo kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Hei, Pioggia," suara Bel memecah keheningan mereka, dan jarang sekali Bel memanggil Squalo dengan nama aslinya itu.

"Hn…? Ada apa, Bel?" Squalo masih enggan membuat kata-kata.

"…Aku punya hymn bagus!"

"Hmph, kau takkan bisa mengalahkan suara merduku,"

Bel merasa agak terhina. "Pokoknya! Kau tahu…partitur yang ada di meja Xanxus?"

Squalo terdiam. "Oh…hymn apa itu? Memangnya kau tahu hymn sulit seperti itu?"

"Baik! Akan kunyanyikanhymn itu untukmu!"

_Fou ki ra hyear presia reen__ (Hey you, listen to me)_  
_Was zweie ra na stel yorra zuieg manaf__ (I plead with you to give my life meaning)_  
_Ma zweie ra irs manaf chyet oz omnis__ (For I want to continue my life until the very end)_

_en na cyurio re chyet__ (I'll plead to be the logical choice)_  
_Was touwaka gaya presia accrroad ieeya__ (So that it never happens again, please give me hope)_  
_Nn num gagis knawa na lequera walasye__ (I'm hesitant to try and understand if the person before me is a doer of good)_  
_Was quel gagis presia accrroad ieeya whou wearequewie fogabe__ (I'm desperate, so please give me hope by praying for forgiveness)_

Squalo merasa seperti dikalahkan dan terpukau pada saat bersamaan.

"Shishishi, bagaimana? Itu baru potongan awalnya," Bel terkekeh. "Itu sebenarnya hymn milik ibuku yang biasa ia nyanyikan ketika ia sedang mencuci. Kakakku sangat senang dengan hymn itu, jadi aku mengaransemen ulang hymn itu dengan bantuan Xanxus."

"Voi, tetap saja suaramu itu sumbang."

"Kau mau kuhajar lagi ya dengan pot itu?" Bel menunjuk pot dibelakang sofa. "Aku ingin bisa bertemu kakakku lagi, tapi aku sudah tidak tahu ia dimana,"

"Voi, sudah 15 tahun berlalu…" Squalo merasa iba.

"Mamma Pioggia, bagaimana kalau kau kutitipi hymn ini dan sampaikan ke kakakku?"

"Eh?" permintaan yang aneh.

"…Karena kuyakin hidupku takkan sepanjang Origin sepertimu," Bel menatap manik biru itu dengan tatapan tegas yang tersembunyi di balik poni pirang itu. "Kau bisa kan, Pioggia?"

* * *

Squalo berhenti bercerita. Rasiel ternganga—bahkan Xanxus juga tidak jauh dari keadaan itu.

"Dan yah…, ia meninggal akibat Reveris atas keinginannya…" Squalo terdiam.

"Bel…" Xanxus menurunkan tangannya dari jubah Rasiel. "Dasar…Reyvateil sampah…"

"Cuma itu yang ia katakan…? Cuma itu?" Rasiel tergagap. "Adik yang bodoh,"

Rasiel memungut salah satu dari kedua pistol Xanxus dengan kawatnya dan mengarahkan moncong pistol itu ke dahinya sendiri.

"VOI, HENTIKAN! SIEL, APA YANG KAU—"

"…Aku akan mengejar Bel, tentu saja."

Squalo hendak menghalaunya dengan salah satu red song magic-nya, sayangnya ia sudah menarik pelatuk X-Gun tersebut dan mengeluarkan peluru.

_DORR_

…Alhasil hanya darah segar terciprat ke wajahnya, moncong pistol tersebut sudah dipegang oleh tangan Xanxus. Tangan besar itu menahan satu peluru yang seharusnya menghabisi hidup Rasiel.

"…Xanxus…!"

"KAU LEBIH BAIK HIDUP UNTUKNYA, SAMPAH!" bentaknya. "SOK KEREN SEGALA PAKAI ACARA MAU BUNUH DIRI SEGALA, PELURU PISTOLKU MAHAL, TAHU!"

Entah kenapa, Squalo disana malah sweatdrop.

"KAU AKAN DIGANJAR HUKUMAN BERAT, SAMPAH! KAU TELAH MELAKUKAN PENCULIKAN TERHADAP TOWER ADMIN!"

"Ya, ya…" Rasiel mendengus. "Setidaknya bisa tahu kebenarannya sudah cukup, aku tidak peduli mau dipenjara atau dimana, tugasku sudah selesai."

* * *

"Tampaknya…semua sudah…selesai, Byakuran-san," ucap Tsuna yang terengah-engah.

Knight yang tadi jumlahnya abnormal sudah lenyap, ada sebagian yang kabur dan ada yang tergeletak entah karena tidak sadarkan diri atau sudah di khayangan. Byakuran mengelap keringat yang menetes di pelupuk matanya seraya menancapkan pedang yang ia pakai bertarung dan duduk di padang tersebut dengan wajah menghadap langit yang terang.

"E-Enma-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tsuna menghampiri Enma yang merebahkan diri di tengah padang rerumputan itu.

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa, Tsuna…yang harus kau khawatirkan itu I.P.D lain, bukan aku," katanya. "Tolong…serahkan Implanter padaku…"

"Ini…" Chrome mengambil sebuah crystal yang dipegang Lal (yang sedang istirahat di bawah pohon).

"Install-kan crystal itu padaku, Tsuna…"

"O-oke…" Tsuna menelan ludah. "Kau…tidak apa-apa melantunkan hymn lagi…?"

"Demi I.P.D, aku takkan apa-apa…" Enma tersenyum. "Jangan khawatirkan aku terlalu banyak, Tsuna,"

"Kau butuh bantuan untuk berdiri?" Mukuro dengan tidak biasanya mengulurkan tangan. "Maafkan perlakuanku tadi,"

"Terima kasih…umm…Mukuro-san," ucap Tsuna.

"Dengan hymn ini, keadaan Infel Phira bisa distabilkan…"

Tsuna menopang Enma seraya ia menyanyikan sebuah hymn yang menembus padang rumput itu…

* * *

_花を散じ 朱に染めた指で__  
__Hana wo sanji shu ni someta yubi de__  
__(My finger being dyed in the scarlet color of scattered petals)_

_額を飾る 棘を編んで__  
__Hitai wo kazaru toge wo ande__  
__(My forehead being adorned with knitted thorns)_

_私はいま 贖罪のしるし__  
__Watashi wa ima shokuzai no shirushi__  
__(I am now the symbol of compensation)_

_茨の蔓の冠 戴く__  
__Ibara no tsuru no kauburi itadaku__  
__(Receiving a crown made of thorny tendrils)__  
_

"Hmm…" figur seseorang yang tersembunyi kursi besar yang menghadap kaca jendela tampak terpukau. "Jadi Siel berhasil…ya? Hymn ini…Implanter, bukan?"

Sosok disebelahnya menjawab. "I-Iya, tuan. Rasiel-san sudah berhasil…menjadi pion pengulur waktu,"

"Jangan memanggilku tuan, aku sudah bilang itu kan?" dengusnya. "Kita kan sudah lama berteman…ah, bukan berteman juga sih…"

"Sudahlah, biarkan aku memanggilmu 'tuan'…"

_CKLEK_

"V-Vostra Altezza!" seorang pemuda menyerobot masuk ruangan. "A-Apa benar Rasiel-san gagal?"

"Tidak, ia berhasil kok. Giliranmu sekarang," figur itu nyengir lebar.

"B-Baik Vostra Altezza! Aku akan mencoba sebaik mungkin!"

Dan pemuda itu berlalu cepat sama seperti saat ia memasuki ruangan.

"Soal Nebbia tuan…" orang sebelahnya agak mengernyit. "Apa tidak masalah membiarkannya? Ingatannya bisa saja kembali—"

"Biarkan saja dia, aku ingin melihat apa yang akan terjadi," sang figur terkekeh. "NEBBIA_ANSUL_NAM…hmm…?"

* * *

**TBC.

* * *

**

:: Next Chapter ::

**Phase 3-1 . Divided Skies**

Yak, chapter yang aneh, ane nyeritain masa lalu ga pentingnya Pioggia *plak*

Maaf kalo kadar action dikit, ane ga jago ngebuat action, masih tahap pembelajaran (?) dan pembendaharaan kata bahasa Indonesia ane gak terlalu jago…mwahahaha.

See you next chapter, minna-san~!


	9. Phase 3 Part 1

Haloha~ akhirnya kita memulai awal Phase 3~ *tebar-tebar confetti*

Setelah event campuran XS di Phase lalu, di phase 3 ini akan memasuki event baru yaitu menemukan sisa ingatan Reyvateil kesayangan kita, Mukuro-tan; dan juga perkembangan cerita menuju lebih se-ri-us—bukan hanya inti cerita tapi juga 10069-nya. :'D

Chapter ini semacam prologue dari Phase 3, jadi lumayan pendek. Banyak juga pairing serta chara yang bakalan nongol sana-sini. Dan... oh ya, orang-orang terakhir muncul di chapter sebelumnya **bukan OC**. XD

**PERINGATAN : ADA ****(SLIGHT) YAOI**. Baiklah, mari lanjut!

**Fandom****/ Disclaimer :** credited to GUST-BANPRESTO, Akira Amano. For KHR & Ar Tonelico

**Special Thanks to****: **Orang yang setuju ama ide fic ini…nama dipalsukan *dihajar*

**Warning****: OOC-ness, Alternate Timeline dan (pasti ada) AU… cerita juga (sangat) aneh, kalau gak suka tinggalkan saja!~**

Sorry for miss-typo yah ^^

* * *

**Phase 3. ****FALSE=ANSUL

* * *

**

**Phase 3-1. Divided**** Skies**

Beberapa minggu dengan berlalu bagai angin setelah peristiwa di bagian paling barat Sol Infel terjadi. Kurang lebih setelah itu, keadaan Sol Infel berangsur damai dan tidak ada kekacauan yang berskala besar. Squalo—admin dari Sol Infel kembali ke tugasnya—dengan Xanxus sebagai pengawas Tower menggantikan researcher yang sudah dikabarkan meninggal dalam ledakan. Enma—pemimpin, atau sebagai 2nd Infel Phira Maiden—sudah dikembalikan untuk bekerja dan mengoperasikan Infel Phira seperti semula. Tsuna sebagai Emperor turut kembali ke meja kerjanya di Cloudshine Tower—kantor pusat pemerintahan Sol Infel yang tepat dibawah Sol Infel sattelite.

Bagaimana dengan sang Knight Byakuran, dan juga si Reyvateil Mukuro?

Setelah mereka berdua meminta Dino untuk merawat Chrome sementara, mereka sudah dua minggu satu atap di rumah sangat sederhana milik Knight penyuka makanan manis itu. Sudah dua minggu pula sang Reyvateil menjadi pembantu tak resmi Byakuran. Banyak alasan yang mendesak Mukuro untuk tinggal disana; pertama, ingatannya masih belum kembali sepenuhnya dan kedua, ia tidak mengenali siapapun di Sol Infel yang punya tempat tinggal selain Byakuran. Memang ada Xanxus, tapi ia benci dengan bawahan-bawahan (baca : Lussuria dan Levi) yang mengurusi mansion pribadi sang researcher sangar itu. Bagaimana kalau Dino? Oh, buat apa ia tinggal seatap dengan seorang Pippen Freak seperti Kyouya Hibari?

Dengan alasan itulah, ia dengan (sangat) terpaksa menempati rumah Byakuran.

"Mukuro-kun, apakah kau sudah membuatkan sarapan~?" suara merayu Byakuran selalu terdengar tiap pagi. Tiga urat muncul di pelipis Mukuro yang tengah itu berusaha memanggang Chocolate Cake dan mendinginkan Chocolate Parfait—untuk kepuasan pribadi, bukan untuk dibagi-bagi.

Reyvateil itu menggunakan celemek putih—ia sekilas tampak seperti seorang maid. Tidak lama, kuenya sudah matang dan sesegera mungkin ia mengangkatnya dari loyang—harumnya mulai memenuhi rumah. Ia sudah menyiapkan krim buatan tangan untuk mendekorasi kue tersebut.

"Jangan lupa, hari ini aku mau pakai marshmallow melon di parfaitku!" rasanya sang reyvateil ingin membumi hanguskan tempat tersebut, tapi tidak akan mungkin karena efek sampingnyanya bisa saja membakar satu kota.

Tiba-tiba, Byakuran sudah menghinggapi Mukuro dari belakang, tanpa Mukuro menyadarinya. Tangan Byakuran bertengger di punggung Mukuro."Lama sekali, mana sarapanku?" ucapnya ditelinga pembantu tak resminya tersebut.

"Lepaskan. Kau itu berat, Byakuran-'sama'." Seperti biasa kata-kata manis tapi bermakna pahit meluncur dari bibir sang reyvateil.

Sayangnya, bukan Byakuran namanya kalau ia menuruti kata-kata seorang Mukuro. Tangan kanan Reyvateil yang penuh krim karena sibuk menyusun dekorasi cake itu disambar oleh Byakuran, dengan pelan ia memasukkan jemari Mukuro ke dalam mulutnya, mencicipi rasa krim buatan sang Reyvateil.

"Manis sekali, seperti dirimu dengan celemek itu," senyum melingkar di wajah Byakuran.

"Kufufu, aku anggap itu sebagai pujian," ia menarik kembali tangannya dan kembali sibuk dengan cake coklatnya. Byakuran juga sudah sibuk mencolak-colek cake yang baru jadi—tapi ia masih menghinggapi Mukuro hingga Mukuro akan memindahkan cake tersebut ke satu-satunya meja yang ada di rumah sangat sederhana itu.

Sembari masih mengutili cake yang baru jadi, Mukuro meninggalkan Byakuran untuk menyusun Parfait. Tetapi ia terhenti untuk menuju dapur ketika ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Hei, jangan makan sambil belepotan begitu," Mukuro mendekati sisi bibir Byakuran dan menjilati lelehan coklat yang tersisa di mulut Byakuran.

"Di dalam mulutku juga banyak sisa coklat kok, Mukuro-kun~" Byakuran menunjuk rongga dalam mulutnya.

"Tidak, ciuman dariku hanya untuk Dio," komentar sang Reyvateil pendek, kontan sang vanguard menaikkan alisnya, kebingungan. Ia pernah mendengar nama itu juga di Cosmospehere partnernya itu, tapi... siapa orang itu.

"...Dio?" ulang Byakuran, tampak ia agak cemburu. "Siapa...dia?"

"Kufufu, kau pasti akan tahu dia nanti," ucapnya seraya menuju dapur—tapi dengan cepat tangan Byakuran sudah menahan—tepatnya, menarik—tangan Mukuro. Tarikannya terlalu kuat, sampai mereka berdua jatuh—dengan posisi Mukuro dibawah Byakuran.

"Aku minta jawabanmu sekarang, Mukuro-kun." Byakuran menahan kedua tangan Mukuro dengan cengkeraman yang sangat kuat serta menahan pinggang Mukuro dengan badannya sendiri. "Atau aku akan membuatmu menjawab,"

"Kufufu, kau cemburu?" Mukuro tertawa. "Kau dan aku kan hanya sebatas partner sampai ingatanku kembali, kau ingat?"

"Akan kubuat kau menjadi milikku, Mukuro-kun." Byakuran menurunkan kepalanya, semakin mendekatkan fokus matanya ke mata tak serasi milik partnernya. "Siapa Dio itu?"

"Aku takkan bilang sebelum waktunya, dan kau takkan bisa membuatku mengucapkan siapa dia sebenarnya," Mukuro tetap dengan senyum liciknya.

"Oya...?" Byakuran merasa kalimat tersebut sebagai sebuah tantangan. **"Akan kubuat kau menjerit-jerit meminta diriku,"**

"Mau apa kau—mph!"

Byakuran mengencangkan cengkeramannya pada pergelangan tangan Mukuro, dan dalam hitungan seperdetik, mulut mereka berdua tengah menyatu, membentuk sebuah ciuman.

Reyvateil berambut ungu itu meronta untuk melepaskan diri, sayangnya Byakuran tengah berhasil menindihnya di posisi yang tepat untuk tidak membuatnya kabur. Vanguard itu menggigit bibir bawah Mukuro, meminta untuk masuk. Mukuro tidak membuka bibirnya sama sekali, tetapi akibat sesuatu hal curang yang dilakukan bagian kaki Byakuran di bagian bawahnya, ia membuka bibirnya dan di kesempatan dalam kesempitan itu Byakuran menyisipkan lidahnya ke dalam areal mulut Mukuro—mengajak lidah partnernya berduel memperebutkan dominasi. Mukuro merasakan manis dari lidah Byakuran yang berlumur coklat buatannya saat pertarungan dominasi tersebut.

Ciuman panas itu seketika berakhir ketika mereka mendengar ada suara telemo—telemo Byakuran berdering kencang sekali. Byakuran melepaskan bibirnya, seutas saliva tergambarkan diantara mereka.

"Anggap saja hari ini kau sedang beruntung," Byakuran tersenyum penuh kemenangan seraya menjilati sekitar mulutnya, Mukuro hanya bisa mendengus. Ia tidak kalah, tetapi ciumannya sudah direbut oleh serigala nafsu tersebut. Ia harus berterimakasih pada si pengontak telemo itu, siapapun orangnya.

"_Ini aku, Giotto."_

"Ah, ada masalah apa, Giotto-sama?"

"_Aku memintamu dalam sebuah misi. Detailnya akan kujelaskan nanti di kantorku, semoga kau bisa sampai kesini dengan cepat."_

"Roger,"

Byakuran mematikan telemonya, ia kembali keruang tengah dimana Mukuro masih membereskan diri dari penyerangan barusan.

"Mukuro-kun, kuberi waktu 2 menit untuk menyiapkan sarapan atau nanti sore kau akan 'kuajak' ke Dive Shop~"

Sekejap sang Reyvateil pengidap Divophobia—yang tampaknya masih belum sembuh juga—melaksanakan tugas, sementara Byakuran hendak berbenah diri. Tugas seperti apa sebenarnya yang ingin diberikan Giotto—pemimpin Rebel Knight—untuknya?

Beralih ke sebuah rumah sakit di daerah Vongola Town, di sebuah kamar yang terletak paling ujung di lorong lantai dua. Kita dapati seorang berambut pirang tengah bersenandung seraya membawakan bunga, buah-buahan sekeranjang dan juga sebuah boneka Pippen. Dengan senang ia menggeser pintu kamar rumah sakit tersebut untuk menemukan seseorang yang ia jenguk sedang berdiri menghadap jendela.

"Kyouya~ aku datang~" ucapnya pada si pasien. Pasien yang disebut hanya merengut seperti biasa—memang jarang sekali bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Ah, Cavallone." komentarnya pendek begitu dia masuk, tidak ada sapaan basa-basi sama sekali.

"Kyouya, bukankah kau masih lemah untuk jalan-jalan?" Dino mengerutkan keningnya. "Kata suster juga kau butuh banyak istirahat, baru kemarin kau sadar setelah peristiwa Dive itu,"

"Kaupikir aku selemah itu?" Hibari memicingkan matanya pada Dino. "Besok juga aku sudah bisa keluar dari si—ngh,"

Reyvateil berambut hitam itu menahan kepalanya dan hendak terjatuh ke lantai, untungnya sang teru Cavallone bermata emas itu dengan sigap menahannya.

"Kubilang apa, Kyouya?" senyumnya pada si Reyvateil. "Kau masih butuh banyak istirahat,"

"Aku bosan disini," desahnya, nafasnya agak memburu. "Aku ingin keluar dari sini,"

"Tidak sekarang," Dino mendekatkan matanya pada mata raven sang Reyvateil yang berada di dekapannya. "Sekarang, tidurlah."

"Nnh, Ha-Haneuma..." ia meronta ketika teru Cavallone sudah membopongnya ke kasur rumah sakit. Ia lalu mengecup pipi dan dahi Hibari dan mencari tempat duduk untuk tetap disamping sang Reyvateil—agar tidak kabur, tentu saja.

"Mau kupotongkan buah, Kyouya?" ucapnya seraya menyambar pisau terdekat. "Apel yang dipilih Chrome-chan manis sekali lho,"

"Hmph!" Hibari membenamkan wajahnya yang agak merona pink dalam selimut.

Sementara, Sol Infel Tower. Seperti biasa—dan memang setiap hari selalu seperti ini—teriakan seseorang sudah membahana di lorong antara tempat researcher dan sleeping pod bagaikan orkestra seribu Reyvateil yang dipimpin oleh Pippen—sama kacaunya.

"VOI, XANXUS!" Sol Infel Admin itu memang bersuara sangat merdu, terutama di pagi hari.

"Apa sih! Kau tidak lihat aku sedang menyeduh kopi pagiku, sampah!" balas sang researcher tak kalah kasarnya.

"KAU KEMANAKAN SHARK CHAMBER-KU, VOI!"

"Ohh, maksudmu ruangan penuh dengan besi sampah itu? Sudah ku-purge daripada memakan memori otakmu,"

"VOOOI! BILANG-BILANG DULU DONG! ITU KAN RUANGAN PENTING TEMPAT MAKANAN IKAN HIU-IKAN HIU-KU DI DASAR TOWER INI!"

Sebaiknya kita beralih dari pertengkaran suami istri pagi-pagi ini sebelum semua orang mengganti gendang telinganya masing-masing. Beralih ke kondisi Byakuran dan Mukuro yang sudah sampai di depan kantor Rebel Knight. Nama kasar tempat ini adalah Rebel Knight Hound, dengan nama resmi Cloudshine Tower—pusat pemerintahan seluruh Sol Infel Continent dan juga pusat dari Rebel Knight.

Sampai saat ini, pemerintahan masih dipegang oleh Giotto Sawada—kakak dari Emperor Tsunayoshi yang sudah menjabat selama 4 tahun—seorang ksatria hebat dengan kharisma yang tinggi. Sebagai divisi kelas atas, divisi Rain Sky sudah tentu sering berhadapan dengan Giotto untuk menerima misi-misi khusus. Ternyata, begitu Byakuran dan Mukuro sampai ke kantor Giotto, mereka dikejutkan oleh kehadiran seseorang...

"Yo~ Ini kami!" sahut sang pendekar berambut hitam itu, ya, Yamamoto Takeshi yang tengah ditugaskan bersama Byakuran diawal paruh cerita kembali ada disini bersama seorang...partner?

"G-Gokudera-kun?" partner dan vanguard itu hanya bisa melongo ketika Yamamoto dan Gokudera ada di ruangan Giotto dengan keadaan baik-baik saja—ah, kecuali tangan Gokudera masih diperban.

"O,Oya...bukannya kau sudah mati saat di tower itu, Gokudera-chan?" Byakuran masih melongo.

"...Akan kujelaskan saat Giotto-sama menjelaskan," ucapnya seraya menaikkan kacamata dan menyibak rambut silver yang menutupi sebagian penglihatannya.

"Semuanya sudah disini?" dari balik tirai, seorang berambut merah dengan newsboy cap berwarna hitam beserta jet suit berwarna hitam bertanya pada mereka. Ia adalah tangan kanan sekaligus sahabat Giotto yang bernama Cozart Shimon.

"Semua sudah siap, tuan Cozart!" seru Yamamoto.

Dalam hitungan menit, sang pemimpin Rebel Knight muncul ke permukaan—Giotto Sawada—seperti biasa dengan rambut pirang yang tak ada gubahannya seperti Tsuna dan cape hitam yang selalu disisinya serta pakaian serba formal walaupun pertemuan seperti ini tidak resmi. Ia duduk di sofa yang berada di balik meja kerjanya, sementara tamunya setia berdiri mendengarkan.

"Semua sudah disini, eh...?" ucapnya seraya mengabsen satu-per-satu tamu dengan sorot matanya. "Akan kujelaskan misi kalian, Rain Sky. Ini misi penting, silahkan kalian duduk."

Para tamu sesegera memposisikan diri di sofa hitam panjang di sisi ruangan. Giotto memang orang yang _to the point, _semua orang sudah bisa mengetahuinya dari sorot matanya.

"Kalian tahu dengan tipe Reyvateil FALSE=ANSUL?" Giotto berdehem.

Gokudera menaikkan kacamatanya, "FALSE=ANSUL, Reyvateil yang dibuat mendekati Origin (ANSUL). Mereka bukan Origin, mereka juga bukan beta-type Reyvateil. Kekuatan, daya tahan dan _lifespan_-nya sedikit lebih tinggi dibanding beta, mereka sangat sulit dibuat karena proses rekayasa genetika. Reyvateil ini dibuat untuk kebutuhan perang ratusan tahun lalu, tetapi akhirnya mereka tidak digunakan karena waktu itu sudah ada beta-type Mule yang mengatur di Silver Horn." Ia sedikit memberi jeda. "Sampai saat ini masih ada 4 FALSE=ANSUL yang masih hidup; aku, tuan Cozart, dua lagi tidak diketahui."

"Jadi kau itu FALSE=ANSUL, Gokudera-kun?" imbuh Mukuro. "Kenapa kau bisa lolos dari ledakan tower beberapa bulan silam?"

"Ya...aku hanya kebetulan ingat hymn teleportasi. Aku terluka berat, tapi aku berhasil menteleport sampai ke arah Cloudshine," jelasnya. "Hymn code-ku **TEMPESTA_FALSE=FRELIA=ANSUL_SOLMARTA**,"

"Tako-he-do butuh 2 minggu sampai dia sadar, dan 2 minggu untuk bisa bergerak lagi," tambah Yamamoto.

"Aku tidak meminta komentarmu, Yakyuu-baka," balas Gokudera tajam.

"Giotto-sama, anda mau berkata kalau anda ingin melenyapkan 2 FALSE=ANSUL lain, bukan?" insting Byakuran bekerja.

"Tepat, aku khawatir potensi kedua FALSE=ANSUL ini disalahgunakan..." Giotto berpangku tangan. "Apalagi setelah mendengar dari beberapa Researcher bahwa FALSE=ANSUL berbasis Origin, mereka bukan kopian seperti beta, tetapi memang **mereka tidak seharusnya menjadi Origin**. Mereka mempunyai kekuatan sesuai darimana tower mereka berasal, **mereka seperti 'meminjam' kekuatan Origin**."

"Oya, berarti Gokudera-chan ini aset yang hebat," Byakuran menafsirkan. "Tapi lumayan juga mencari 2 orang yang lain,"

"Menurut Cozart, salah satu dari mereka ada di Shimon City, kota tua yang berada di utara Sol=Infel Continent," jelas Giotto. "Tugas ini tidak memiliki tenggat waktu, kalian harus memproses segalanya dengan teliti, ingat, kegagalan bukanlah pilihan."

"**SIAP!"

* * *

**

Setelah hampir setengah hari mempersiapkan diri dengan memutar-mutar di sekitar toko milik Shoichi serta menyiapkan perbekalan, mereka berempat menuju stasiun Axis Train yang bertujuan ke arah Shimon City. Shimon City—seperti yang disebutkan, adalah kota tertua di Sol=Infel Continent. Kota itu dibuat pertama kali sebagai ladang Researcher, sayang akibat ledakan besar di suatu percobaan, kota itu bersejarah dengan banyak bangunan bekas disana-sini—hampir tak bisa dibedakan dengan Slums Pastalia dengan beberapa kawasan apartemen dan rumah tinggal yang nyaris terbengkalai.

Mereka berempat—dengan Mukuro yang tak berkata apapun dan hanya melihat ke arah jendela—sudah berada dalam Axis Train yang berjalan lumayan cepat.

"Tempat-tempat disana penuh apartemen murah ya, kan?" Yamamoto berusaha mengingat. "Sudah lama aku tidak kesana semenjak aku pindah ke Cloudshine,"

"Kau berasal dari sana, toh?" tanya Byakuran.

"Ya, aku dan Tako-he-do ini asal Shimon City. Kami dipindahkan ke Cloudshine karena sebuah alasan yang sampai saat ini kami tidak tahu," jelas sang pendekar lagi. "Rasanya seperti pulang kampung,"

"Hmph, sudah lama sekali." Gokudera menambahkan. "Sudah seperti apa kota bobrok itu ya...?"

"Memangnya kau berasal darimana, Byakuran-san?" tanya Yamamoto.

"Oya...aku?" Byakuran memutar bola matanya. "Aku dari tempat yang jauh, yang sudah kulupakan namanya,"

"Wah, wah. Manusia lupa daratan," sindir Mukuro yang sedari tadi menutup mulutnya.

"Memangnya kau sendiri darimana, Mu-ku-ro-kun? Kau amnesia kan?" balas Byakuran tak mau kalah.

"Mana mungkin aku lupa! Aku berasal dari Tsuki...kanade..."

_ZRAAAAAAKK!_

Tepat ketika Mukuro menghentikan kata-katanya entah kenapa kereta ikut berhenti—tentu saja berhenti dengan tidak wajar—kereta di rem mendadak, hampir saja mereka berempat terjerembap ke depan kalau Yamamoto tidak bertumpu pada tiang kereta.

"Ada apa ini!" sahut Gokudera seketika kereta benar-benar berhenti. "Jangan-jangan—"

Byakuran, Mukuro dan Yamamoto memeriksa gerbong belakang dan depan mereka, tidak ada satupun batang hidung yang bisa terlihat—semuanya sepi.

"Hati-hati, jangan bergerak dulu." Byakuran mengayunkan sebelah tangannya tanda komando. **"Tampaknya kereta ini dibajak,"

* * *

**

TBC.

* * *

Next Chapter = **Phase 3.2 . Emperor of Wailing Thunder**

Saya no comment deh, rating tidak akan dinaikkan sebelum Cosmosphere 7-8-9 Muku-tan. See you next chapter abis UN~!


	10. Phase 3 Part 2

HALO~ HAHAHA MAAF FANFIC ANEH INI GA KEUPDATE, MAAF *dibunuh*

Nyari idenya susah sih + battle-nya saya gatau mau jadi apa~

Oh ya, yang FALSE=ANSUL di chapter sebelumnya itu fiksi—ya jelas mana ada lah—FALSE=ANSUL disini itu Reyvateil Origin yang sudah ter-_corrupt _untuk keperluan perang ratusan tahun lalu di El Elemia. Lengkapnya ada di chapter sebelumnya sih, eheheh, saya mau nambah Terminology. Soal Cosmosphere, di chapter ini bakal ada lagi kok—dan saya cuma ngehususin 10069-nya, soal XS dan pairing lain...mungkin akan saya pisah di bagian lain kalo ada idenya + sempet apa nggak. Sekaligus penjelasan, memori Mukuro kembali sesuai event di Cosmosphere—mirip kayak Cloche di AT2.

**Disclaimer: **Amano Akira owns Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn!, GUST-BANPRESTO owned Ar Tonelico series.

**Warning: **Sekali lagi maaf kalau characternya OOC. Dan ingatlah ini FULL AU. Don't like, don't read~

* * *

**Ar Tonereborn : Melody of Mist**

/

**Phase 3.2 Emperor of Wailing Thunder**

* * *

Dikarenakan suatu hal, sekali lagi perjalanan mereka terhambat. Kali ini, kereta yang mereka tumpangi berhenti beroperasi. Naluri sang _knight _langsung berkata bahwa kereta itu dihentikan paksa—atau dengan kata lain, dibajak seseorang. Sekian menit berlalu setelah Yamamoto dan Gokudera memeriksa badan kereta dan menemukan ketiadaan penumpang lain selain mereka dan juga tidak adanya kondektur yang membimbing jalan.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain selain jalan kaki ke stasiun terdekat." Yamamoto menunjuk jendela. "Pintu kereta tidak bisa terbuka—dan aku tidak mau merusak kereta dengan _song magic_ Gokudera—jadi kita lewat situ saja,"

"Stasiun terdekat mana, Yakyuu-baka?" tanya Gokudera yang tengah melompat keluar. "Seingatku stasiun terakhir kereta ini di Shimon City,"

"Aah, aku ingat satu stasiun," Byakuran menaikkan jarinya. "Pasti stasiun **Ala Alba**, kan?"

Gokudera menyela,"Itu stasiun Axis Train baru, dan itu tempat transit bagi mereka yang mau menuju Sol Marta Gate, Sol Cluster Gate atau menuju ke arah Shimon City,"

"Sol Marta Gate?" Mukuro tertinggal bingung.

"Kau benar-benar tak tahu soal Sol Infel, eh, Mukuro-kun?" pria berambut putih itu mengedip. "Tower ini adalah persilangan antara tiga tower pendahulunya. Karena itu ada semacam jalur cepat selain lewat Cloudshine,"

"Oh," Male Reyvateil itu hanya mengangguk.

"Dekat sih, kurang lebih ada 5 kilometer..." Yamamoto memeriksa peta yang ada di sakunya. "Kita bisa melaporkan soal kereta itu disana,"

"Rasanya kita punya banyak musuh ya?" ucap Byakuran. "Tapi menurutku lebih seru seperti ini,"

"Hmph," Mukuro mendengus.

/

Stasiun Ala Alba,

Selain stasiun, Ala Alba juga merupakan tempat peristirahatan—mengingat fungsi tempat tersebut sebagai wilayah transit—dan tak heran, di dekat pintu stasiun utama ada Dive Shop, penginapan serta beberapa lapak yang membentuk pasar kecil yang menjual beberapa _item _yang didapatkan dari berbagai tower lain.

"Jadi, aku dan Yakyuu-baka akan menemui pengurus stasiun ini, bagaimana dengan kalian?" Gokudera menunjuk kantor stasiun. "Ini akan lama, dan untungnya aku punya lisensi dari Giotto-sama untuk melaporkan dan menanyakan kejanggalan..."

"Dive Shop!" sahut Byakuran bersemangat, memotong narasi panjang Gokudera. Mukuro yang mendengarnya pun bergidik.

"Eh? Yaaah terserah andalah, Byakuran-san," Yamamoto nyengir. "Kita akan ketemu disini lagi, oke?"

"Nah~ ayo ke Dive Shop, Mu-ku-ro-kun~"

"Tolong lepaskan," Mukuro berdiam diri. "Kau takkan kuizinkan masuk ke dalam Cosmosphere-ku,"

"Oya, Mukuro-kun, apa kau marah soal yang kemarin itu~? Hahaha!" Byakuran tertawa puas. "Yasudah, yasudah! Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan di pasar sampai kau mau melakukan Dive?"

Mukuro tidak mengindahkan ajakan Byakuran dan berjalan sendirian ke tengah pasar, _knight _berambut putih itu tak bereaksi apapun selain mengikuti Reyvateil Partner-nya itu. Di tengah pasar, tiba-tiba Mukuro menghentikan gerakan kakinya.

"Le-lepaskan aku, Spica bodoh!" sahut wanita pendek berambut panjang sepunggung (bahkan, lebih) pada pedagang berkacamata di balik konter. "Aku masih ada kerjaan di Dive Shop, Croix menunggu—"

"Sudahlah, Jakuri. Sedikit _service _begini tidak masalah kan?" wanita berkacamata itu terkekeh puas ketika ia menyelesaikan dandanan _maid costume _pada 'korban' didepannya.

"Hm? Kufufufu..."

Mukuro tersenyum ketika melihat adegan seseorang familiar sedang berada di balik lapak bertuliskan 'Firefly Alley Goods' dan tengah dipaksa oleh seorang pedagang wanita berkacamata yang mengenakan topi akademik biru keunguan dengan blus berwarna sama. Ia lalu mengetok meja konter dan mengejutkan mereka berdua—Byakuran yang ada jauh di belakang Mukuro tampak mengenal wanita berambut hitam panjang tersebut—ia pernah melihatnya disalah satu Cosmosphere Mukuro.

"Halo...Mir," Mukuro menampilkan senyum trademarknya. "Atau disini kau dikenal dengan sebutan Jakuri, eh?"

"K-Kau! Rokudo Mukuro!" pekik wanita berambut hitam itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Kufufu, rahasia," Male Reyvateil bermata tidak serasi warna itu menempatkan jari telunjuknya didepan bibirnya. "Ternyata kau sering cosplay tanpa bilang-bilang padaku, hm?"

"Apanya yang cosplay!" sergah wanita itu membela diri. "Wanita tua gila itu terlalu biasa mengancamku!"

"Siapa yang kau bilang tua, Mir?" aura ungu keluar dari wanita berambut putih di belakangnya. "Jelas-jelas kau lebih tua dariku...dasar sok muda,"

"Maksudmu apa, Spica!"

"Oya, nostalgia yang sangat ramai," Byakuran menghampiri mereka—yang tadinya ingin melihat dari kejauhan saja. "Siapa wanita-wanita ini, Mukuro-kun?"

"Mereka kenalanku—ah, kecuali wanita kacamata itu," ucap Mukuro pendek. "Wanita berpakaian _maid _itu bernama Jakuri,"

"Wah, wah, kau yang takut Dive sudah punya partner ya, Rokudo Mukuro?" sekarang Jakuri balik tersenyum—ia tampak tertarik dengan situasi tersebut. "Siapa namamu, pria berambut putih?"

Mukuro terdiam, Byakuran menanggapi pernyataan Jakuri, "Namaku Byakuran, dan ya~ aku ini partner Mukuro-kun~"

"Masa muda yang menyenangkan ya, Jakuri?" wanita bermata empat itu tersenyum senang. "Ternyata Reyvateil Divophobia kesayanganmu itu sudah punya partner, aku ucapkan selamat untuk kalian berdua ya, ini kartu nama dariku sebagai tanda selamat."

Pedagang itu menyerahkan kartu nama ke tangan Byakuran dengan tulisan 'Spica Neal' tercetak tebal ditengahnya.

"Spica, kembali ke topik." Jakuri beralih ke Spica. "LEPASKAN. SEMUA. INI. DARI. BADANKU."

"Kau tak sabaran, Jakuri," Spica kembali tertawa kecil. "_Maid Costume_ spesialku ini takkan kulepaskan darimu sehari penuh,"

Jakuri meng-_glare _wanita yang tertawa puas itu dan kembali menatap Mukuro dan Byakuran. "Kebetulan kau ada disini, aku ingin mengetes soal Divophobiamu,"

Male Reyvateil itu langsung _sweatdrop, _rekoleksi ingatannya tentang wanita Reyvateil itu mulai terbayang dibenaknya."Maksudmu...Dive...lagi?"

"Tentu, kau sudah biasa kujejali Dive sejak Shurelia memintaku menjadi pengawasmu kan?"

"_Wah~ ternyata anjuranku ke pasar ini benar!"_ pekik Byakuran dalam hati.

/

Sementara itu, Ala Alba Railway Station Site

Gokudera dan Yamamoto sudah berbicara dengan penjaga loket dan beberapa staff, mereka bilang tidak ada kecelakaan atau gangguan yang terjadi selama kurun waktu terakhir. Mereka mengusulkan untuk pergi ke kantor Direktur Pusat Ala Alba yang letaknya dekat dengan pintu gerbang menuju Sol Marta.

Di dalam kantor itu, mereka berdua langsung ditunjuk ke dalam ruangan direktur—dan kebetulan sang direktur sedang bersantai di dalam kantornya.

"Hm? Oh, akhirnya kalian datang juga...~" orang yang tengah berpangku tangan diatas meja menyambut mereka.

Pria itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya, tanduk keemasan yang ada di tepi rambut ikal serta gaya jalannya yang membungkuk dan senyum main-mainnya terlihat jelas di mata Male Reyvateil FALSE=ANSUL dan salah satu _knight _level tinggi itu.

"Lambo...?" Gokudera mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kau...? Setelah kami meninggalkan Shimon City ternyata kau masih hidup?"

"Ceritanya panjang, Gokudera-niisan," ia mengedipkan satu matanya, tangannya melambai ke arah sofa empuk yang ada di sebelahnya. "Dan Yamamoto-san juga, silahkan duduk sambil aku menceritakannya,"

/

Bartel Dive Shop, Ala Alba Railway Station Market

Toko ini dikelola oleh Jakuri sendiri—begitulah ungkapnya—dan ia didampingi oleh seorang _knight _yang berasal dari Metafalica sebagai Grand Bell Knight Commander bernama Croix Bartel. Croix jarang berada disana, tetapi kebetulan saja ia sedang mendapat hari libur dari Maiden Aqua dan Maiden Homura yang memimpin disana—entah apa alasannya. Setelah sedikit penjelasan, Croix menunjukkan mereka pada mesin Dive toko tersebut. Dan yah, Jakuri tidak menggratiskan jasa tersebut—Byakuran setuju-setuju saja dengan alasan 'apapun untuk Mukuro-kun'.

"Kau membawa banyak orang ya, Jakuri," Croix menaikkan kacamatanya. "Jadi, mereka mau mencoba Dive?"

"Ya, berikan mereka yang spesial, Croix." Jakuri berdehem. "Ingatlah, Byakuran. Cosmosphere itu bukan hanya berisi kumpulan emosi dan memori secara langsung, tetapi kadang mereka dijelaskan secara abstrak atau tersusup dalam sebuah cerita,"

"Aku mengerti~"

Mukuro yang dianggap subyek penelitian hanya diam, sementara Byakuran yang ada di sampingnya tetap tersenyum penuh kepuasan.

"Baiklah, silahkan kalian berdua bersiap," cowok yang berada di balik mesin Dive itu mengacungkan ibu jari.

...

"Nah Mir, aku punya pernyataan,"

"Apa itu, Croix?"

"Kau terlihat manis di kostum Maid i—"

"...Kau mau kubakar, hah?"

"Tidak, ahahaha. Tapi aku serius, Mir."

/

"Ah halo Byakuran-san," Fran menyambut Byakuran. "Semoga kau menikmati porsi kali ini,"

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Master akan lebih menutup diri dan cosmosphere akan dibagi-bagi dalam sekian bagian..."

/

**Cosmosphere Mukuro Rokudo [Level 4]**

Alkisah di sebuah kota kecil bernama Estraneo, seorang pemuda yang duduk di bangku SMU tengah memulai hari barunya sebagai murid pindahan di sekolah khusus pria Estraneo High. Ia datang kesana karena sebuah program pertukaran pelajar yang dilakukan OSIS Gesso High, sekolah asalnya. Pemuda itu bernama Tachibana Byakuran, rambutnya seputih salju, ia jenius dalam pelajaran, jagoan basket dan juga senyumnya sangat ramah lingkungan. Hari itu adalah hari pertamanya sebagai seorang siswa Estraneo High. Tidak ada yang mengetahui bahwa ia adalah seorang penting di Gesso High—sebagai seorang pemimpin geng Giglio Nero yang ternyata mengincar kekuasaan di Estraneo High.

"Namaku Tachibana Byakuran," ucapnya dengan senyum, ia lalu membungkukkan diri. "Mohon bantuannya di satu tahun kedepan,"

Murid-murid langsung menanggapinya sebagai seseorang yang menarik. Guru kelas yang bernama Rasiel pun menutup kegiatan _homeroom_ setelah mempersilahkan Byakuran duduk di bangku pojok belakang kanan di sebelah satu-satunya kursi kosong di kelas itu.

"Yo, Tachibana. Terima kasih kau sudah menerima rekomendasi OSIS kami," pria tegap dengan banyak luka-luka di pipinya serta kacamata half-frame menyapanya—ditemani salah seorang pria yang rambutnya panjang sampai awalnya Byakuran kira Rapunzel—sayang warnanya perak. "Selamat datang di Estraneo High, aku ketua kelas ini dan juga ketua OSIS, Xanxus."

"VOI! AKU WAKIL KETUA OSIS, SUPERBI—ADAWWWW XANXUS! LEPASKAN TANGANMU DARI RAMBUTKU!"

"Kecilkan suaramu sedikit, sampah!" Xanxus berdehem. "Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, Tachibana?"

"Siapa yang duduk di sebelahku, ketua OSIS?" Byakuran menunjuk kursi yang dimaksud.

"Maksudmu, Rokudo Mukuro?" seseorang berkacamata dengan rambut silver pendek yang membelah dahinya ikut menghampiri meja Byakuran. "Palingan dia bolos lagi, ia murid bermasalah."

"Oya? Bermasalah?" Byakuran memiringkan kepalanya tanda penasaran.

"Absensinya selalu bolong-bolong, ia cuma masuk sekali dalam sebulan, sampah yang terlalu pintar untuk ditaruh di kelas ini." Xanxus mendelik. "Ia juga pemipin geng sampah bernama Kokuyo yang tahunya cuma merusak dan berbuat onar,"

"Seperti apa orang itu?" tanyanya lagi. Kokuyo adalah rival utama geng Giglio Nero miliknya—entah dewi Fortuna sedang berpihak padanya, tetapi ia punya kesempatan menghabisi geng itu untuk mendapat teritorial Estraneo.

"Dia itu berambut ungu panjang, warna matanya beda, voi." Squalo menjawab.

Bel tanda pelajaran pertama berbunyi, kelas pun kembali sibuk dengan kehidupan sekolah.

/

Sepulang sekolah, tepat di depan sekolah terdapat orang-orang membagi selebaran tentang Maid Cafe yang dibuka di pusat kota.

"Kau tertarik kesana, Tachibana?" salah seorang teman sekelas Byakuran yang bernama Dino Cavallone tengah membaca selebaran itu.

"Yah, aku ingin makan parfait..." jawabnya. "Dan lumayan bila ada maid yang menarik perhatianku~ kau mau menemaniku, Cavallone? Kutraktir!"

"Aku pass, aku mau kencan dengan seseorang," Dino tersenyum. "Kyouya-ku pasti sedang menunggu di rumah,"

Adat yang tak bisa terlepaskan dari sekolah serba cowok itu adalah ketertarikan sesama lawan jenis—Byakuran menyadari hal itu dan ia mendiamkannya saja—karena ia jatuh di lubang yang sama. Tadi di sekolah juga matanya tak luput dari adegan ciuman yang dilakukan Gokudera dengan seorang murid berambut hitam dari kelas lain ketika Byakuran ingin mencari tempat sepi untuk menikmati bekalnya, atau terdengar erangan yang dikeluarkan suara merdu wakil ketua OSIS dari salah satu bilik kamar mandi—ah, ia sudah hafal apa yang akan terjadi.

Byakuran lalu menuju kearah tengah kota dan mencari Maid Cafe yang dimaksud. Ia masuk di cafe yang sepi itu dan duduk di sisi tengah—dan langsung membuka daftar Menu yang ada di atas meja. Seorang maid mendekatinya.

"Pesan apa, tuan?"

Ketika Byakuran mengalihkan matanya dari daftar Menu, ia melihat sang maid yang ciri-cirinya ia akrabi.

Rambut ungu, warna mata yang tidak serasi...

Ditambah tubuhnya ramping yang dibungkus dengan pakaian maid yang manis...

Dia Rokudo Mukuro, ketua geng Kokuyo yang ditakuti sebagian besar penghuni sekolah?

"Maaf, pesan apa tuan?" ucapnya lagi, menyadarkan Byakuran dari lamunannya.

"Ah, satu jumbo parfait, tolong tambahkan gula." Pemuda berambut putih itu menyatakan pesananannya. Ketika sang maid mencatat pesanannya, ia terlihat terkesiap dengan logo Estraneo yang ada di blazer almamater Byakuran.

"...Jarang sekali murid Estraneo kemari," ucapnya.

"Mungkin mereka semua sudah punya pacar dan lebih mau menghabiskan waktu di rumah~?" jawab Byakuran.

"Oh," maid itu berbalik badan menuu dapur.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku mau tanya sesuatu." Byakuran menahan tangan maid. "Apa benar kau Rokudo Mukuro, pemimpin geng Kokuyo?"

"...Darimana kau tahu hal itu?" sorot mata sang maid menajam.

"Oya, oya...ternyata ketua geng berprofesi sebagai maid...eh?" senyum Byakuran meruncing. "Sebaiknya kuberitahu orang-orang Estraneo High..."

"Tunggu, aku punya alasan!" ia membela diri. "Jangan mem-_blackmail _atau tulangmu akan kuremukkan,"

"Coba saja, Meidofuku-chan~"

Kepalan tinju Mukuro melayang ke wajah Byakuran—yang mentah-mentah ia tangkis dengan sebelah tangan—Mukuro hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya dengan penuh amarah.

"Kau mau dengarkan syaratku atau tidak?" Byakuran terkikik.

"Tampaknya aku tak punya jalan lain ya?" maid itu masih tersenyum, tetapi ia tampak kesal. "Sebutkan,"

"Kau harus menghidangkan jumbo parfait untukku setiap hari disekolah~!" ucapnya senang.

"Bu-buat apa aku harus masuk sekolah itu lagi!"

"Atau kau harus menahan malu ketika foto-fotomu tersebar di kota..."

"Baik, baik! Seenak jidatmu saja!" geramnya tanda setuju. "Siapa namamu, brengsek?"

"Aku Tachibana Byakuran, Meidofuku-chan~"

Rangkaian kegilaan hubungan Tachibana Byakuran dan Rokudo Mukuro pun dimulai, tidak ada yang tahu rahasia masing-masing yang tersimpan di sanubari mereka.

**[Gained costume : Meidofuku]**

/

"Kau dihidupkan seseorang setelah kejadian di Shimon City itu?" ucap Yamamoto tak percaya.

"Yap~ dia sangat baik dan sekarang aku bekerja dibawahnya~"

"Hm...sekarang apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Gokudera.

Lambo dengan bangga berdehem sebelum berbicara, **"Menghentikan kalian untuk menemukan FALSE=ANSUL lain,"**

/

To Be Continued.

/

Oke, another fail dan short chapter. Ada review sebagai penutup chapter? XD


	11. Phase 3 Part 3

**Disclaimer: **Amano Akira owns Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn!, GUST-BANPRESTO owned Ar Tonelico series. Plot, gajeness owned by saya selaku pencetus ide ini.

**Warning: **Sekali lagi maaf kalau characternya OOC. Dan ingatlah ini FULL AU. Don't like, don't read~

Terima kasih review dan dorongannya, yah, setidaknya harap saja saya masih punya cukup ide agar cerita ini bisa terus berlanjut.

* * *

**Ar Tonereborn: Melody of Mist**

2011 (c) Kuroi-Oneesan

* * *

**Phase 3.3 Ideal World**

Setelah satu rangkaian pendek Dive yang dilakukan Byakuran kepada sang partner sementara Mukuro, Mir dengan baiknya menyediakan minuman untuk para tamunya tersebut. Ya, walaupun tak tampak tetapi Croix tahu bahwa di raut wajah Mir sudah tersirat bahwa ia ingin menulis sebuah cerita—yah, itu hobinya—mengenai kedua vanguard-partner tersebut.

Kali itu Mukuro sedang melakukan tes Dive bersama Mir dan Croix, Byakuran menunggu di luar dengan Mir.

"Apa yang dia lakukan disini? Menikmati kebebasannya?" ucap Mir yang sedaritadi menyilangkan tangan.

"Mukuro-kun sebenarnya amnesia, Mir-san." jelas Byakuran. "Oleh karena itu ia ikut denganku sampai dia menemukan seluruh ingatannya."

"Amnesia...?" Mir sampai menaikkan alis. "Ternyata Reyvateil sekuat dia punya kelemahan juga."

Byakuran tampak ingin menarik info, "Kau tahu sebanyak apa tentang Mukuro-kun, Mir-san?"

"Maaf saja tapi sebaiknya ia yang beritahu, bukan aku," Mir tertawa kecil. "Kuberitahu saja, Mukuro itu walaupun keras tetapi ia suka sekali dimanja."

Senyum Byakuran makin meluas, "...Akan kuingat itu."

**/**

Api, persilangan pedang,

Entah berapa lama sudah Yamamoto dan Gokudera mulai bosan dengan monotonnya pertarungan dengan Lambo tersebut. Tetapi sang _teman kecil _ mereka itu sama sekali tidak terlihat lelah ataupun ingin menarik kakinya keluar dari pertarungan.

"Kalian ingin menemui FALSE=ANSUL lain, kan? Kalian harus melewatiku dulu," ujar Lambo. "Atau stasiun takkan terbuka untuk kalian..."

"Cih—"

Daurnya kembali sama, Gokudera melayangkan api dan Yamamoto menghalangi dengan pedangnya.

"Oi, Yakyuu-baka! Apa kita tidak suruh saja dua orang itu pergi duluan?" seru Gokudera.

"Panggil saja mereka kemari! Lambo takkan membuka stasiun bila kita tidak mengalahkannya—"

"Bisa nanti saja ngobrolnya? Kalian mengacaukan pertarungan~" seru Lambo yang mulai melemparkan granat ke medan pertarungan.

Gokudera menangkis granat tersebut sebelum meledak dengan salah satu _song magic_ Dynamite-nya. "Cih, dari dulu kau selalu saja keras kepala, Lambo!"

"Heh, song magic kecilmu itu takkan bisa mengalahkan granatku lagi, Gokudera-kun~"

**/**

"Voi, Xanxus..."

"Hn? Ada apa, sampah?"

Kali ini bergulir ke Sol Infel Tower, Xanxus dan Squalo tengah berada di ruangan utama, memantau setiap segi Sol Infel dengan berbagai bala bantuan. Sejauh ini Sol Infel dalam keadaan damainya, kurang lebih setelah kejadian pemberontakan pada saat itu.

"Sepertinya ada keadaan aneh di Shimon City, voi." Squalo berpangku tangan. "Kudengar Giotto tengah menugaskan Byakuran, reyvateil semu itu, dan beberapa temannya menuju Shimon City untuk mencari FALSE=ANSUL milik Sol Infel tower."

"Oh, jadi awalnya kau bukan kandidat utama Origin tower ini, sampah?" Xanxus hanya menaikkan kaki di atas singgasananya tanpa bergerak banyak. "Siapa dia? Kenapa Giotto repot-repot mengutus orang mencarinya?"

"Kalau tidak salah namanya...Luche, voi." Reyvateil Origin itu berdehem. "Tapi untuk apa Luche ada di Shimon City? Bukannya kota itu sudah hancur lebur?"

"Hmm, sepertinya menarik juga." Xanxus berdiri dari singgasananya. "Ayo ke Shimon City, biarkan saja pengawasan tower pada Reyvateil researcher sampah itu—"

"Maaf, Xanxus-sama, tapi saya bukan sampah," muncul seorang wanita dari balik pintu geser, nametag bertuliskan Miura Haru bertengger di sekitar jas putihnya. "Ya sudahlah, silahkan anda pergi tetapi jangan sampai Pioggia-sama kenapa-kenapa..."

"VOI! AKU TAKKAN MUDAH MATI KOK!"

**/**

"Tidak ada jejak dari Gokudera-chan dan Yamamoto-chan..." Byakuran mengutak-atik Telemo-nya. "Croix-san juga sudah melakukan cek pada seluruh Ala Alba."

Setelah serangkaian obrolan, para pesinggah hendak lepas landas menuju tempat berikutnya. Tetapi, di tempat yang sudah dijanjikan Yamamoto dan Gokudera, mereka tidak ada disana. Mereka juga tidak dapat di kontak dengan Telemo, bagaikan hilang sama sekali.

Croix dan Mir ikut membantu mencari, tetapi hasilnya nihil.

"...Aneh sekali, mereka menghilang—"

_PIP PIP PIP_

Telemo Byakuran berbunyi, itu dari Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto-chan, dimana kau?"

_"Datanglah ke kantor stasiun...aku ada disana..." _suara Yamamoto terdengar statis. _"Tapi...Lambo—dia membawa pergi Gokudera—"_

"Gokudera-chan dibawa kabur—tunggu, dia juga mengincar FALSE=ANSUL?"

_"Ta-Tampaknya begitu..."_

Mendengar pembicaraan tersebut, Mukuro terkekeh. "Kufufu, sepertinya misi ini tidak mudah..."

**/**

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Luche?"

Seorang Reyvateil wanita kala itu tengah berdiri di tengah sayup-sayup angin yang mengarah utara, di atas sebuah gedung yang berada di rentetan bangunan yang masih utuh di sana, mata hitamnya memperhatikan awan yang berarak pelan. Ya, Shimon City memanglah sudah usang akibat perang beberapa waktu silam, tetapi bukan berarti kota itu berakhir.

Kalau saja ada seseorang seperti _dia, _kota sehancur apapun bisa dibangun kembali.

"Mendengarkan angin...memang kenapa, tuan?"

"Sudahlah, tak usah seformal itu. Kita kan teman kecil, lagipula, kita hanya berdua disini." Pria berpakaian serba hitam dengan cambang yang cukup panjang muncul mendekati wanita itu.

"Baik, **Reborn**..." wanita itu mendengus. "Kenapa? Tumben kau menyusuliku kemari."

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa." Ia tersenyum. "Hanya saja...aku ingin bertanya."

"Hmm? Tidak biasanya kau sentimentil, kau menginginkan sesuatu?"

"Sudah kubilang, bukan apa-apa," tukas Reborn. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan bila aku bisa mewujudkan dunia yang sering kau impikan?"

"Aku tak pernah ingin apapun dari dunia ini, Reborn." Luche mendesah. "Semua ini sudah cukup..."

Reborn masih saja tidak percaya, "Begitukah?"

Luche menatap mata Reborn, dengan sedikit aba-aba ia mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu, jawaban untuk Reborn.

.

_Wee yea ra hymme celetille ciel.__  
Wee yea ra fountaina fane oz shen.  
Was yea ra hymme presia rre omnis manaf bexm yehah!  
Wee yea ra accrroad omnis manaf.  
Wea yea ra accrroad sos hartes yor.  
Was yea ra wearaquewie quen khal fane  
ar manaf ware omnis ciel!__  
_  
_(__I am happy to sing for this beautiful world__  
__I am happy to fill this world with the light of love__  
__Please sing with me the happiness of all lives being born!__  
__I am happy to give life to everything__  
__I am happy to give life to my beloved you__  
__May I wish for birth of eternal love__  
__to those entire one and only lives in this world!__)_

_._

"Jadi itu keinginanmu...hm?" ia hanya bisa menghela nafas sebagai jawaban. "Baiklah, aku mengerti."

"Sebenarnya, apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Reborn?" Luche bertanya. "Kau menemuiku entah ratusan tahun lalu ketika aku sudah tidak diperlukan lagi bagi administrasi Sol Infel, lalu, apa yang kau inginkan?"

"...Itu..." Reborn terdiam sejenak, ia berbalik badan dan pergi dari hadapan Luche. "_urt ratinaa siary faur sieerr__._"

"...Dunia ideal yang pernah aku beritahukan...?" Luche menangkap makna ucapan hymmnos tersebut. "Memangnya aku pernah bilang apa padamu?"

**.**

**To be continued.**

* * *

**A/N: **Hymn yang dinyanyikan Luche itu potongan dari hymn **Ar Ciel, Ar Dor**. Lalu kata-kata Reborn diambil dari lirik pembuka **Ec Tisia ~Tarifa~**, keduanya dari album Ar Ciel, Ar Dor yang dinyanyikan Shikata Akiko.

Nah, untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya, saya akan mengusahakan biar lebih banyak dan berisi lagi setidaknya. Nah, akhir kata, review, masukan dan apapun diterima!


End file.
